What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4
by Lord PotterXXVII
Summary: Elizabeth's adventures continue as the Triwizard tournanment comes to Hogwarts, old certainties are challenged and Elizabeth faces new situations as childhood is fast left behind.
1. Chapter 1

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: At last, I have begun my latest instalment of Elizabeth's adventures, same as always with my approach to background filler, if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review. Yes I know that Ocarina of Time didn't come out til 98 but I couldn't resist the joke and the UK probably got it way before we did in Australia._

Chapter 1: Partings and Confessions

Elizabeth Potter woke to an unusual silence as she gazed about the smallest bedroom that she had long inhabited at the Dursley house of no 4 Privet Drive. She looked at the calendar on the wall over her desk and smiled, as she remembered that at last, one of her greatest wishes was to be realized, for today was the day she would finally be departing the Dursleys, never to return. A place where she had been forced to live in for almost thirteen years, ever since she had lost her parents and faced an attack from the dark lord Voldemort himself and lived, setting in motion a chain of events so monumental, that they would in time shake magical Britain to its core. Elizabeth had been sent to the house of her mother's adopted sister and her husband, where for ten years she had been treated like an unexploded bomb, ticking all the time and never knowing why the Dursleys never cared for her as they should, until she had finally learned the truth of her magic and gone off to Hogwarts just after her 11th birthday. But even there, among witches and wizards, Elizabeth had turned heads as she learned of her fame for defeating Voldemort, and over the next three years faced more and more dangerous encounters with Voldemort and his agents and came to realise her own heritage as a star and as a peer, and slowly began to learn to use the unique powers that she was developing over time. But today that was all going to change, for she had received a letter, only yesterday from Professor Dumbledore which confirmed what had been planned at the end of the last term when Elizabeth's new powers rendered Privet Drive unsuitable as long term summer habitation for her. Picking up the parchment on her desk, Elizabeth sat down and re-read:

_Dear Lady Elizabeth,_

_The time has come, for the wards at Privet Drive have now been charged enough to give the Dursleys enough time to leave the country. I have managed to "persuade" members of the Grunnings board of directors to open a new factory in Hobart Australia, and offer your uncle a package to relocate. This should remove the Dursleys from Voldemort's gaze as he never showed any interest in Australia in the last war and as such it was a common refuge for those seeking to escape the fighting. The Boneyards wards are sufficient for the time being as Lady Amelia has always maintained top of the range wards to protect Richard and Susan from criminals seeking vengeance on her, though I will be adding to them as well as providing wards for the homes of your friends who don't presently possess them. You should therefore be ready for Lady Amelia to pick you up as planned. I have written to my contact in France, a lady by the name of Apolline Delacour, who intends to visit you to see if she can confirm my own suspicions on the nature of your new powers and offer advice on how to to control them if we are correct._

_Enjoy your holidays and I hope to see you happy and ready for another exiting year at Hogwarts, as Hogwarts has been granted a special honour this year, I will not comment further, but I know you and your friends will enjoy it immensely._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Elizabeth rose and got ready for the day before packing her trunk with the last of her belongings and making her way downstairs for breakfast, where she found all three of the Dursleys sitting at the table. Neither uncle Vernon nor aunt Petunia acknowledged her presence beyond their eyes following her, but strangely, Dudley got up and pulled her chair out for her and Elizabeth smiled at him as she sat down. For among the Dursleys he had been the one affected most by her power, but not in the way she had feared. For instead of turning into a boasting, gibbering idiot like many of the neighbourhood boys around her age had, including all of his gang. He had become more polite, did his best to keep his friends away from her and even began asking her questions about Hogwarts and magic in general when no one was around to overhear them and Elizabeth had to admit that it was a refreshing change from the Dudley she used to know.

When he resumed his seat, he looked at her and said, 'I still don't get it, why do we need to move to Tasmania?'

Uncle Vernon glared at her, 'this is some kind of plot, you and your fellow freaks want the house.'

Elizabeth laughed softly, 'as if, why would I want it? Sentiment for the way you treated me all this time? I don't need it, nor your money, I'm a peer of the realm for heaven's sake. No, the reason you need to get out is because there's a war coming soon, I don't know when exactly, but it will not be long before Voldemort will rise again and try and cover these lands in a second darkness and when it does happen it'd be better for you if you were far from here.'

Aunt Petunia flinched but asked, 'hang on, he's the one who murdered Lily wasn't he? Isn't he supposed to be dead?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, not dead, banished would be a better way to describe it, one of his servants broke out of prison the day before yesterday, you might know him, Peter Pettigrew, he doesn't have anywhere to go in Britain and is no doubt running to his master right now wherever he is.'

Elizabeth sighed as she remembered reading the headlines.

_Elizabeth took the copy of the Daily Prophet from the delivery owl that morning and as she focused on the headline after putting the money in the owls pouch she gasped._

_**Pettigrew Escapes**_

_**Unknown Mole in DMLE Staff Frees Notorious Traitor**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday evening at approximately 8 o'clock, Peter Pettigrew, the notorious traitor and Death Eater responsible for the chain of events leading to the death of Lily and James Potter in 1981, was found to be missing from his cell in Azkaban prison. Interim minister for Magic, Amelia Bones commented that investigations were underway and initial findings suggested that the escape was aided by an as yet unknown mole in the prison staff. A 10,000 Galleon reward has been placed for information leading to Pettigrew's capture and anyone with information has been asked to contact the DMLE immediately. The public has been urged not to approach Pettigrew directly but to remain vigilant, as he is a known Death Eater and as such is considered dangerous based on his atrocity in Bristol in 1981 where he murdered 13 people with a single curse._

Uncle Vernon interrupted, 'and what does that have to do with us?'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her uncle's stupidity and said, 'Voldemort wants me at all costs and will do everything he can to cut off places I could hide. Now while I've been here in the past, the wards Professor Dumbledore cast kept you safe too, even while I was away at school. But since last year revealed how dangerous I could become when I get angry, it's been decided it's not safe for you or me if I live here as since you all hate magic and me, anything could happen if you get me angry. Remember your sister? That was nothing compared to what I could possibly do now if I got too angry and because I won't be able to stay here long enough, the wards will fall soon. So for your own safety you need to get out while you still can and you've been well compensated from what I've been told, far more than you deserve in any case.'

Uncle Vernon looked angry, but stayed silent as he digested the news before Elizabeth continued.

'If you love this house and this country so much, that you'd risk your lives to stay here, that's fine, but it'd be on your own head if the Death Eaters came calling. Do you have any idea what those barbarians are capable of? Surely even you aren't stupid enough to risk that, even if you are so reckless with your own life, would you risk aunt Petunia's? Or Dudley's? Could you live with yourself if they forced you to watch while they tortured them in the most gruesome ways you could possibly imagine, or even robbed you of your own free will and made you do it yourself, all the while knowing that you could have left quite easily before the war began to live a new life in a new country.'

Uncle Vernon's eyes seemed to develop a flicker of fear for a moment, but he held up his hands and boomed. 'Enough! You've made your point girl, but when's this woman coming for you?'

Elizabeth looked pleased as she faced her uncle, 'my godmother will be here by midday and then you need never see me again, even if you come back to England when the war ends.'

Uncle Vernon glared at her, 'fine, and good riddance, never darken our doorstep again, that headmaster has some nerve. Dumping you on our door with no warning, exposing us to god knows what danger from lunatics, sending beast men to us who cursed my son, meddling with my business and now driving us from the country entirely.'

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes but stayed silent as she finished her breakfast before leaving the Dursleys to their own devices and heading back upstairs where she got a book from the shelf in her room and sat down to read. A short time later she heard a knock on her door and opened it to reveal aunt Petunia, who looked conflicted, a sense of sadness and anguish about her face as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Elizabeth looked at her aunt warily and said, 'yes?'

Aunt Petunia sighed and began to speak in a tone that seemed to suggest she was feeling guilty about something, 'Elizabeth, I know this probably comes too late to you, but I'm sorry for everything. I know you'll probably never forgive me for all I've done, but if only for Dudley's sake I feel I owe you an apology. Watching you grow up brought back so many awful memories for me and I made you suffer because of it, memories of seeing Lily snatched away from me and going off to a whole other world because of her gift, knowing I could never understand or be a part of it. Of seeing my parents in awe of her, showering her with so much adoration because of her talents, knowing whatever I achieved I could never hope to match them.'

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears but stayed silent as her aunts confession continued.

'Then, years later you were born, a perfect beautiful daughter and how I envied Lily for that, don't get me wrong, I have always adored Dudley but I always wanted a daughter as well, but after Dudley was born I learned I'd never have the chance as he was somewhat of a difficult birth and the effects rendered me incapable of bearing more children. Then you came here to us and it seemed that fate was still enjoying its cruel joke, rubbing salt into the wound that had never really healed for me as you seemed to be a born again Lily both in looks and personality and were the embodiment of both who I could never be, and what I could not have at the same time.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened, '_So that's why, that is awful, but even so, I hope she means it.'_

Aunt Petunia's eyes misted over as Elizabeth finally responded, her eyes misting as well.

'I had no idea, even when I met mother in space she never told me, I thought you just hated magic because you were jealous of it and that's why you hated my parents.'

Aunt Petunia sighed, 'that was part of it, though I could never truly hate Lily, she was my sister in all ways except blood, don't think I never knew that she was adopted before you told me, my parents told me the truth not long before they died. I never hated your dad either as he was a good man though the magic always made me jealous as well as the fact he was an Earl. But it hardly matters, though I doubt Vernon will ever change his mind about you, I should never have taken it all out on you Elizabeth and I apologize.'

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at her aunt, while she doubted she could forgive her straight away she could somehow sense that her remorse was genuine.

She finally looked aunt Petunia in the eyes and said, 'while I don't think I can forgive you straight away, you at least seem to be genuine in your remorse and I can respect that, and I can understand why you acted the way you did. Neither you nor Dudley are beyond redemption, but I think uncle Vernon is too stuck in his ways to ever really accept me for what I am.'

Aunt Petunia finally broke down crying and flung herself onto an astonished Elizabeth, holding her tightly as she cried before she broke away after a long moment and said. 'Oh thank you dear, that's all I ask and please keep in touch if only for Dudley's sake, it may become important in later years. For all we know, any possible grandchildren could be wizards and witches and you could be of great assistance to us if that happens.'

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'alright I'll do it, Dudley seems to have changed lately and if he's prepared to make the effort, it's the least I can do.'

Aunt Petunia smiled and said, 'he's a good boy at heart, but I think he used to idolize his father a bit too much, and some of those friends of his really aren't helping him. Hopefully Australia will teach him a few lessons.'

Elizabeth nodded her head and said, 'yes I agree, some of those boys really are fools and I think even Dudley knows that, he certainly has since I've been back.'

Aunt Petunia looked happy as she listened to Elizabeth and said, 'before you go, I have a gift for you and I thought it best if I give it to you away from your uncle.'

Aunt Petunia passed over an ornate box and when Elizabeth opened it she gasped in shock, it was full of beautiful jewellery, some of the pieces seemed to sparkle much more than they should and Elizabeth suspected them to be magical. She shut the box and looked and Aunt Petunia and asked, 'why?'

Aunt Petunia smiled at her, 'these belonged to your mother and grandmother, I've been saving them for when you were old enough. Since you're a peer you might be needing them, I know who you were named for, as Lily told me once that the queen was a friend of the Potter family.'

Elizabeth looked at her aunt feeling astonished, _'I thought they would have snatched all this and gotten rid of it, but she kept it all along.'_

All Elizabeth could manage was a quiet, 'thank you, I really don't know what to say.'

Aunt Petunia smiled sadly at her, 'you don't need to say anything dear, these are yours by right, Vernon never even realised I had the box. Your headmaster gave it to me not long after you were brought here, he told me to give it to you when the time was right.'

Aunt Petunia reached into the box and pulled out a gold and emerald necklace and said, 'my parents bought this for Lilly on her sixteenth birthday and it was always one of her favourites, come here Elizabeth, I think it will look lovely with your eyes.'

Elizabeth stepped closer and felt aunt Petunia put the necklace on her before she looked in the mirror, it was a beautiful piece and when aunt Petunia looked at her, more tears fell from her eyes.

'Oh it looks lovely on you dear, I only ever wore it once and it didn't really suit me that well but it looks wonderful on you.'

Elizabeth felt awkward but finally managed, 'thank you, maybe you should take a piece from the box, one that suits you better.'

Aunt Petunia shook her head, 'no, I can't, I lost any right long ago, they're yours, besides I have enough of my own without taking any of these, all the gold and jewels in the world can't bring my sister back.'

Aunt Petunia bade Elizabeth goodbye after awkwardly hugging her again, and Elizabeth sat there, lost in thought as she looked through the contents of the box for a time thinking of what she had just heard from her aunt. More knocking came, louder this time and Elizabeth crossed the room and opened the door to find Dudley standing there, a sheepish look on his face as he came in and said.

'Look, Lizzie, I really don't know how to say this, but I can't let you go without saying it ya know.'

Elizabeth had a fair idea what he wanted to say and said, 'Dud, I just had pretty much the same talk with your mum and it's a good thing to see that your finally becoming a good person, better late than never after all.'

Dudley still looked sheepish but grinned and said, 'I know, but even so, sorry Lizzie, no way do I want to end up just like dad, he's alright most of the time but sometimes he's an absolute barstard to people. I dunno why, but somehow I noticed I was turning into him, ever since you got back here I kept having these weird dreams, looked like me in the future acting just like dad and ending up dying an early death. I don't want those visions to come true ya know.'

Elizabeth's brow furrowed, _'odd, that doesn't seem possible, how a muggle could see the future, or a possible future anyway, unless…..'_

Elizabeth looked at Dudley and said, 'That's odd, it sounds a bit like divination and that's probably the vaguest form of magic in existence, but I might just check something.'

Elizabeth opened her trunk and drew out her lens of power and reflected the sunlight coming into the room onto Dudley and saw a faint brassy halo of magical energy surrounding him until she turned the beam away.

Dudley looked at the expression on Elizabeth's face and asked, 'what was that light? What's it mean.'

Elizabeth looked at him and said, 'that light is a magical aura, a field of magical energy that surrounds all men and women with any trace of a magical core. I'd say you have magic in you and are most likely what witches and wizards call a squib, squibs do possess some inherent powers though they lack the ability to cast magical spells. You could have some minor mental powers, but it's a big world out there and there have been people in history with uncanny insight, you just might be one of them.'

Dudley looked shocked, 'so what does it mean for me?'

Elizabeth looked thoughtfully back at him as she said, 'that really depends on you Dud, I can't say if you'll keep seeing things like what you said, but if you do, maybe you could join the police or something, that'd be a handy talent for a bobby. In any case, the magic within you won't really affect you too much, but what could happen is that if you ever have children, you could potentially father a full witch or wizard, especially if the mother is a witch or another squib. There is clearly magic in the Evans family and magic can skip generations sometimes and manifest in some pretty strange ways, no one really knows everything about it.'

Dudley had been nodding as Elizabeth spoke and said, 'being a bobby or a detective would be kind of cool Lizzie, be better than taking dads job anyway, who'd want to sit in an office all day shouting at people? Not me, that's for sure.'

Elizabeth laughed softly at this and said, 'me either, but please Dud, whatever you do, don't act like a spoiled brat, that won't get you anywhere and will just make people hate you. It was always probably the thing that annoyed me the most about you.'

Dudley looked sheepish again as he shook his head and said, 'I'll try not to, but anyway Lizzie, it was really dad that egged me to rub it in your face. Mum never really said all that much, but dad always encouraged me ya know.'

Elizabeth locked eyes with Dudley and could see the truth in his and said, 'believe it Dud, I do know, I know all too well. I had a rather interesting chat with your mum and I think you should too, there's a lot you should know about me and my mother that she kept secret.'

There was a long moment of silence as the two cousins looked at each other before Dudley broke it and said, 'say, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Princess Zelda?'

Elizabeth felt shocked as she said, 'no, most wizards don't play video games, and I take it that's a good thing?'

Dudley smirked and said, 'yeah totally, even your eyes are similar, that rock you've got on would have matched about a year ago, but they're more a blue green now than emerald. You act a bit like her as well, especially since you're a peer.'

Elizabeth felt lost for words again before she said, 'err, thanks Dud, I'll have to see if Richard's got a 64.'

Dudley grinned and said, 'best game in the series they've ever made, and you'll love it. I'd probably better go before dad finds me here.'

He held a hand out to her and Elizabeth shook it before he left, shutting the door behind him and Elizabeth smiled, glad to know that Dudley probably would do alright for himself now that he knew following his father blindly wasn't in his best interest.

Elizabeth put her new jewellery box and her lens of power into her trunk before shutting and locking it just as she heard knocking downstairs and voices in conversation, looking at her watch, Elizabeth saw it was about ten minutes before midday. Crossing the room to where Hedwig was perched she spoke to her companion of over three years.

'Hedwig, I'm off to the Boneyard now, it'd probably be easier on you if you fly on ahead alright.'

Hedwig hooted and nipped her finger affectionately before flying out the open window just as from below she heard Aunt Petunia.

'Elizabeth come down, Lady Amelia's here for you.'

Elizabeth took her trunk and owl cage and heaved it down the stairs where she found her godmother waiting for her, Amelia was smiling at her as she said.

'Ready to go Lizzie? Got everything packed?'

Elizabeth smiled and nodded and Amelia continued, 'good, have anything left to say to the Dursleys Lizzie? You will not be seeing them again for some time if ever so if there's anything you'd like to say, now's the time.'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, I spent time with all three of them this morning, I think we've said everything that needed to be said for now.'

Amelia smiled, 'good, now I've got a portkey here, we'll just send your belongings ahead and be on our way.'

Amelia took out her wand and Elizabeth noticed uncle Vernon flinch and watched as her trunk and owl cage vanished into thin air.

None of the Dursleys spoke a word, but Elizabeth noticed a sad look on aunt Petunia's face and a smile on Dudley's while Vernon wore his usual look of contempt as he locked gazes with his niece. Elizabeth saw Amelia hold one end of a rope to her and listened as she said,

'Here we go Lizzie, this will take us directly to the Boneyard, are you ready?'

Elizabeth nodded and waved at aunt Petunia and Dudley just as with the usual jerk forward, the portkey made Privet Drive vanish in a swirl of colour.


	2. Chapter 2

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed my introductory chapter and that the Dursleys weren't to ooc for everyone's taste, still on with the show. Some of you may find the flashback in this scene mildly disturbing, so feel free to skip it and I'm sorry, but when I tried, I found I couldn't write the French accent with any degree of accuracy so I ended up cutting it._

Chapter 2: The Boneyard

Moments later, the world came back into focus and Elizabeth felt her feet land on a plush woollen rug in the middle of an ornate entrance hall next to her trunk and owl cage and felt herself wobbling unsteadily, dizzy from the jump before she felt Susan grab her arm from beside her to steady her just as her god sister giggled and said.

'Still not so good on the Portkey travel are you Lizzie?'

Elizabeth took a moment to gaze around and was amazed at what she saw as the hall was simply magnificent with marble floors and pillars and walls carved with ornamental flowers and classical scenes, while a wide oak staircase led to the upper floors. Large windows near a pair of double doors showed a vista of rolling hills, beautifully landscaped gardens and an ornamental lake.

She came back to herself as she noticed Richard was sniggering from beside them and Elizabeth felt herself turning pink before Amelia chided them gently.

'That's enough you two, you were both just as bad when you started using Portkeys, now how about you two show Elizabeth to her room, I just need to make a few floo calls and then I'd better be getting back to the Ministry, the place is a madhouse these days.'

Elizabeth looked at her godmother who had her usual stern look about her and asked,

'Any luck with Pettigrew yet? I saw the Prophet the other day, how on earth did he get out?'

Amelia shook her head and sighed, 'no not yet and he was in a special cell with hardened wire mesh over the bars, so our best guess is that it was an inside job. But apart from questioning everyone who was on duty at the time, all we can do is try and find him using every means we have and hope our mole slips up in the meantime. But try not to let it distract you Lizzie, you shouldn't have to concern yourself with Pettigrew again, that's my job, you should be concentrating on enjoying your summer and working to control your new powers.'

Amelia turned away and called out, 'Dotsy!'

There was a small pop and a house elf appeared and curtsied, unlike Dobby who seemed somewhat hyper most of the time and used to dress in a filthy pillowcase, Dotsy was dressed in a clean tea towel with the Bones crest on it draped like a toga and seemed quite calm in reply.

'Mistress called Dotsy?'

Amelia addressed her servant, 'can you take Lady Elizabeth's belongings to her rooms please Dotsy, and then carry on helping Sadie in the kitchen.'

Dotsy curtsied again, 'Yes mistress,' before she turned to Elizabeth's luggage and levitated it before turning and walking up the nearby staircase.

Amelia turned back to Elizabeth, Susan and Richard and said, 'I can trust you three not to make too much trouble, anything happens, floo my office, I shouldn't be too late but If I get held up, just ask Sadie to keep some dinner warm for me. Lizzie, Richard and Susan will show you around, but if you head outside, be back by sundown and don't leave the ward boundaries unless I or another adult is with you alright.'

Elizabeth, Richard and Susan nodded before Amelia left them and headed towards a door on one side of the entrance hall.

Susan motioned up the stairs and said, 'come on Lizzie, your rooms up this way, you'll love them.'

Elizabeth followed Susan and Richard up the stairs and through several corridors lined with pictures before they came to a door which had a shiny brass plaque with her name on it. Elizabeth opened the door and gasped as she beheld probably the most luxurious bedroom she had ever seen, it was more like a small apartment than a single room. The room she'd walked into had a large window overlooking the grounds on one wall with an ornate perch for Hedwig standing next to it, and a bookcase on another. A comfy looking couch and several armchairs were set in front of a fireplace and a door off this room led to the bedroom itself which held a huge oak four poster, a chest of drawers, a massive walk in wardrobe, a dressing table with an ornate mirror above it and more windows showing spectacular views of the surrounds, while another door led to an ensuite bathroom. Elizabeth was speechless as she surveyed it all, having lived with the Dursleys under sufferance at best and having a vast suite in a country manor seemed like a paradise to her. Elizabeth faced the others and said,

'This is wonderful, I can't imagine how you could ever leave a place like this?'

Richard shrugged and said, 'well, we grew up here Lizzie so we manage it somehow.'

Susan smiled, 'you'll get used to it Lizzie, anyway it isn't like we haven't got the space to spare here, anyway you deserve it after being stuck with your relatives for years.'

Elizabeth then asked, 'where exactly are we anyway?'

Richard grinned, 'Derbyshire, not too far from Matlock, there's a few towns not all that far away from here and Su and I actually went to muggle primary school with Hannah and Ernie. The Abbots and MacMillan's don't live all that far from here and there's a few other wizard families that live in the area.'

Elizabeth smiled, _'That's good, be nice to have neighbours who aren't scared of me.'_

Susan added, 'Hannah usually spends a fair bit of time visiting here over the summer, so does Ernie.'

Elizabeth said, 'Oh good, be a bit lonely if it was only us.'

Richard grinned, 'Don't worry Lizzie you'll soon fit right in, now come on, grab that broom of yours and lets go get some flying in.'

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth slowly got used to the lifestyle of living with the Bones', the peace of the country a perfect way to relax after a hectic school year and the week of living with uncle Vernon. No longer did she have to stay out of the way or actively avoid the other members of the household, here she was welcomed as part of the family. Amelia was a fair guardian and the few rules she imposed were quite easy to follow and made sense, and she always went out of her way to help Elizabeth whenever she was around as she spent most of her time at the ministry building in London. With Richard and Susan's input, Elizabeth found that her summer homework was dealt with even faster than normal as the three of them used the vast store of material in the Bones' private library, a vast room that Elizabeth joked they would never get Hermione out of if she came to visit. The three of them spent most of their time flying, swimming in the pool in the grounds, listening to the world cup on the radio and visiting nearby friends whenever Amelia let them go. Richard seemed to have lost some of his susceptibility to Elizabeth's powers and she rarely had to shove him anymore but the few times he did fall victim he usually took it in his usual good humour and Elizabeth, Susan and any visitors did their best not to laugh at him.

Elizabeth was swimming with Susan and Hannah one morning when Amelia came up to the pools edge and said.

'Lizzie, Madam Delacour is coming today, you remember how Albus asked her to take a look at your powers?'

Elizabeth looked up at Amelia and said, 'yes I do, did she say when she'd get here?'

Amelia smiled, 'One hour, get dressed and get to the morning room alright, I'll be there as well as Severus, I took the morning off for this as what we learn today could be considered critical information depending on what Madam Delacour is able to figure out.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened upon hearing this, she had learned a fair bit about the workings of the ministry while she'd been living with the Bones' and the ministry of magic, like all governments had various levels of secrecy built into information gathering and distribution, critical data was considered so sensitive that the minister of the day had to issue clearance personally in order for it to be distributed and anybody found leaking such data was considered guilty of treason. Elizabeth got out of the pool with Hannah and Susan and went back into the house before she cleaned herself up and got ready to meet Madam Delacour, walking into the morning room just as the antique clock on the mantelpiece struck the appointed hour.

Inside the room stood Amelia who was waiting for her, and Professor Snape who looked very odd indeed out of his usual billowing black robes, he was talking to a witch Elizabeth had never seen before. Elizabeth could hardly believe her eyes as the witch in question barely looked a day over 30, was incredibly tall and unearthly beautiful and had long silver blonde hair that looked quite similar to Elizabeth's own. She had obviously heard Elizabeth enter the room and smiled at her saying,

'Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, my name is Apolline Delacour.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'thank you Madam, a pleasure to meet you too, I hope I am not putting you to too much trouble.'

Madam Delacour smiled even more broadly at her showing a mouthful of dazzlingly white teeth, 'it is no trouble and I already had to come to this country anyway. I am on the Beauxbatons board of governors and had to meet with Professor Dumbledore and some of your godmothers colleagues. It was no trouble and indeed a pleasure to help as it broke up a series of dull meetings though they are for a good cause.'

Elizabeth guessed it had something to do with the "special honour" that Professor Dumbledore had mentioned in his letter but didn't ask about it and instead asked.

'Well thank you anyway, now do you know what is happening to me? It's been getting worse lately, back in Surrey I really had to watch myself. Boys who used to avoid me like the plague were following me around, and one even tried to attack me but I managed to fight him off, luckily Dudley seemed to be immune and it seemed to actually improve him in the finish.'

Elizabeth remembered the incident of the attack and shuddered:

_Uncle Vernon had been in a rather foul mood that morning after an expensive machine had broken down at his factory the day before and kept him at work until much later than usual prior to one of his rostered days off. Elizabeth figured it'd be best to avoid the house and after a quick breakfast headed for the local library. She'd walked about 2 blocks following her usual route when she noticed she was being followed. Looking back she noticed Piers Polkiss and most of Dudley's other gang members all of them wearing particularly lecherous gazes as they spotted her. Before Elizabeth realized what was happening she found herself surrounded and Piers addressed her._

'_Well well, who do we have here, Big D's freak cousin out by herself, now we can't have that can we boys?'_

_The others nodded and murmured before Elizabeth glared at Piers and said, 'go home Polkiss, surely even you aren't this stupid.'_

_Piers leered at her, 'heh heh, I always did like a girl with spirit, Big D's been holding out on us.'_

_Elizabeth looked for a way to get out of there, but saw no one else around. Piers had obviously noticed as well as he said,_

'_No teachers here freak, now come here.'_

_He reached out to try and grab her but as soon as he touched Elizabeth's arm he roared in pain, and Elizabeth noticed a nasty burn on both hands, not wasting the opening, she drove her knee upwards into Pier's groin and legged it. Dudley's gang tried to chase her, but none of them were very fast on their feet and Elizabeth soon outpaced them, and when she was certain no one could see, she transformed into her bird form and flashed back to Privet Drive._

Madam Delacour looked thoughtful as Elizabeth spoke and told them of the incident and when she fell silent spoke to the room at large, 'that is interesting, and yet before last year it had never happened at all and yet even now some are immune. We should do some experiments I think, firsthand observation would be of great use.'

Professor Snape had looked troubled as Elizabeth spoke before he smiled at Elizabeth and said, 'no doubt he learned his lesson Elizabeth and will never try that again,' before he turned to Madam Delacour and asked, 'what exactly do you propose Madam?'

Madam Delacour smiled, 'nothing dangerous, a controlled observation, we place a small sample group of wizards of different ages into a room and then Elizabeth walks into the room, we watch, invisible and intervene if anything untoward should happen. I have a hypothesis and this experiment could prove it one way or the other.'

Amelia looked at Madam Delacour and said, 'A simple enough test, I could floo several friends and have enough of Elizabeth's male friends and peers here within the hour to carry it out.

Amelia quickly left to do as she said and Professor Snape turned to her and asked,

'Elizabeth, I hear you are settling in well here, were Tuney and the boar and the piglet as bad as we feared? I know you said the piglet was improved by the end but I hope you didn't have to attack him as well.'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, they were actually quite civil for once, aunt Petunia and Dudley actually apologized for everything in the end and aunt Petunia even gave me mother's jewellery box and all of my mothers and grandmothers pieces that Professor Dumbledore had recovered after she confessed the reasons why she had acted the way she had. Uncle Vernon was his usual self, but in the end I managed to convince him why he needed to get out of the country.'

Professor Snape looked astonished and said, ' that beautiful face of yours holds a very intimidating personality Elizabeth, as Fudge, that fool of a muggle and now the boar have all learned, and it seems that I underestimated Tuney. Her son has more of her in her and less of his father than I had believed, and it seems that Lily was not the only of the Evans' sisters capable of empathy.'

Elizabeth smiled blushing pink at his praise, 'Dudley's a squib actually and by the end of the week he had turned into quite the gentleman, I used my lens of power and he has a magical aura, but a faint one.'

Professor Snape smiled, 'indeed, an issue for another time perhaps if he were to wed, but I digress, back to the matter at hand, are you ready for this? I know it can't be easy after what happened in Surrey.'

Elizabeth nodded determinedly and said, 'yes, I have this power for a reason, I don't think the creator gave it to me at random. One thing I've noticed is that things like this tend to happen for a purpose, but what is it? That's what's really getting me the most.'

Professor Snape and Madam Delacour were both nodding and the French witch said,

'I wish I could tell you, but the best we can do is try and work with the powers you have and use them wisely.'

Amelia came back in at that point and said, 'well, we're ready for you Elizabeth, I flooed a few of your friends houses and Hogwarts for a small sample, all of different ages and status. I, Madam Delacour and Professor Snape will all be disillusioned inside the room and all you need to do is follow us in and interact with the people inside. You know them all, and then once we've seen enough we'll reveal ourselves.'

Elizabeth thought that the plan seemed sensible and followed the adults out of the morning room and up the stairs to the music room where she could hear male voices in idle conversation listening to a quidditch game on the radio. Elizabeth watched as the adults turned all but invisible and snuck inside the room one by one. Giving them a moment to take their place, Elizabeth opened the door and walked inside, she scanned the room and spotted: Richard, Ernie Macmillan, Ron, Fred, George and Arthur Weasley, Charles, Neville and Fitzwilliam Longbottom, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory and Professor Dumbledore.

Elizabeth smiled at the assembled group, _'this ought to be fun.'_

Elizabeth addressed the group, 'hello everyone, welcome to the Boneyard, I'm glad you could all come and I hope no one minds helping me.'

The reactions were mixed, Arthur and Professor Dumbledore both smiled and shook her hand acting perfectly normally as they greeted her and asked about her summer to date.

Ron came next, red and slightly out of breath as he stared at her before Elizabeth gently nudged him which seemed to bring him back to his senses as he said.

'Wow Lizzie talk about a cool house, you're so lucky, you could fly all you want and not get caught.'

Elizabeth smiled, '_typical Ron, but he's acting normally,' _she spoke to him, 'I don't think I've ever seen a place so happily situated, I like it very well indeed.'

Fred and George came up to her, both grinning identically as they bowed and said, 'your majesty, you finally have a summer palace to rival your normal abode.'

'Command us and we will unleash mayhem.'

'Prank the weak minded who are unworthy of you.'

'Or just prank everyone anyway.'

Elizabeth had been giggling as they spoke before she played along, 'rise minions and direct your efforts on Ernie, he's probably the one who'll react the worst, my powers got him a few times this summer, but nowhere near as badly as that idiot Piers Polkiss.'

Fred and George asked, 'who?'

Elizabeth bent closer and whispered to them and by the end their faces were angry and they said, 'don't worry Lizzie, we'll get him, we've got just the thing and it won't breach the statute of secrecy and we won't even need to go there.

Elizabeth smiled and thanked them before she walked over to Charles and the Longbottoms' Charles was his usual cheery self as he greeted her.

'Lizzie, good to see you, are you settling in alright?'

Elizabeth cheerfully greeted him and replied, 'yes, I still sometimes wake up and wonder where I am, but I really love it here, how have you been?'

Charles smiled, 'really good, dad got a promotion at the ministry, he's the senior undersecretary now, and Caro got her owls back yesterday, she passed everything she took and got good marks, mum and dad were really pleased.'

Elizabeth beamed, '_That's all wonderful news, Sir Edmund really deserves it and Caro's ok most of the time.'_

Elizabeth faced Charles and said, 'Oh how wonderful, your dad really deserves it and tell Caro I said congratulations.'

Charles nodded as Elizabeth turned to Fitzwilliam and Neville, as she released Fitzwilliam from her hug, she noticed that Neville still seemed as speechless as ever around her while Fitzwilliam seemed his normal self.

'Lizzie, how are you finding life in Derbyshire?'

Elizabeth was pleased to reply as she said, 'It's wonderful here and everybody's been so nice, I'll be sorry to leave when the summer ends.'

Fitzwilliam smiled, 'I'm glad to hear it, my family actually used to live not far from here, the Bones' are actually my cousins.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'oh, well the more company the merrier, you'll have to try and come here more often.'

Fitzwilliam smiled as Cedric Diggory came up to them and bowed over Elizabeth's hand, Elizabeth turned pink as the seventh year Hufflepuff spoke.

'Lady Elizabeth, thank you for the invitation, I've always enjoyed visiting the Boneyard and you living here just adds to it.'

Elizabeth felt a bit confused as she said, 'I know Ernie and Hannah here come fairly often, but Susan and Richard never told me about any others.'

Cedric smiled, 'most of the older pureblood houses still host balls, the traditions been kept up for centuries and the Bones' always have one at midsummers eve, Lady Bones might have double the reason to celebrate this year if she wins the election.'

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'yes, perhaps, but there's a while to go yet in the campaign.'

Cedric nodded, 'She'll win for sure, you watch, are you going to the world cup?'

Elizabeth responded, 'The final at least, Amelia hasn't really had the time to take us to any of the games but she said she'd try and make sure we at least see the final. A real shame about England and Scotland though, that was downright embarrassing.'

Cedric winced before he bowed over her hand again before Elizabeth made her way over to Oliver Wood, who'd been talking animatedly to the twins and had been sending glares in Cedric's direction.

Elizabeth greeted her old captain, 'Hi Oliver, glad to see you could make it, how are you going in trying out for the pro teams?'

Oliver lost his composure for a second, but soon said in a prideful tone. 'Not bad at all, I had one tryout for the Kestrels, did pretty good but I got an invitation to try out for Puddlemere next week. You watch, by the next world cup I'll be on the national team.'

Elizabeth had to stifle a laugh at her ex captains fervour, '_Oliver's always been ambitious, but that much?'_

She looked at the determination on his face before she said, 'one thing at a time, go pro and then chase the international circuit, but good luck with it.'

Oliver seemed to get even more determined as he said, 'what do you say Lizzie? You and me, we ought to reform the others in a few years, we'd get way further than those losers we've got now.'

Elizabeth figured that Oliver had been ensnared and gently shoved him which seemed to bring him to just as the twins said.

'Sorry Olly.'

'Looks like you fell right into her majesty's snare.'

'Lucky that didn't happen in a game or that Alicia didn't see that.'

Oliver turned pale and hurried off as far as he could as Elizabeth asked.

'What do you mean you two, why would Alicia have a problem with that?'

Fred and George grinned and said in unison, 'Oliver has been wanting to date her for ages and finally asked her last year after the cup final, and they've been going out since then.'

Elizabeth nodded in understanding just as Madam Delacour and the other adults emerged from their spell, much to the shock of the others in the room. Elizabeth noticed that all of the people who had been affected by her were now staring at Madam Delacour before the French witch motioned for Elizabeth to follow her out. She did and went back to the morning room where the other adults soon joined her and Professor Snape asked.

'Well, what do you think Madam? Have you seen enough to be certain?'

Madam Delacour smiled, 'yes, the evidence is unmistakable, it seems I was right and this proves an old legend as well.'

Madam Delacour faced Elizabeth and asked, 'Lady Elizabeth, what do you know about veela?'

Elizabeth was curious as to where this was going and answered, 'The books I read weren't really all that clear and called them creatures. But really they're basically changeling humans, and they are always witches, though male children carry the gene and tend to be unusually handsome. Veela possess the ability to entrance wizards and transform themselves into a birdlike form and throw deadly fireballs when enraged or threatened. Practically unknown in England but quite common on the continent, especially in France and Bulgaria which hold the largest populations worldwide.'

Madam Delacour had been nodding and said, 'correct, at least as far as the books here would have you believe, but do you know where they originated?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, and I read everything I could when this all started last term but all the books detailed was the racial physiology and details of the powers.'

Madam Delacour smiled, 'those books were written by people who would seek to judge an entire race on the actions of only a few, now let me tell you the truth that has now become clear thanks to you Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth noticed that Professor's Snape and Dumbledore as well as Amelia looked as curious as she felt when Madam Delacour began.

'As you all no doubt know, the creator as always kept watch on the many planets throughout the universe and the earth is no exception. It has long been speculated that stars have fallen here in the past at the creators bidding when he has sensed that trouble was coming and he wished to intervene, but not directly. But if that is true, when the danger was over he would always have had to make sure that the balance was maintained and that a closer watch was kept to ensure the same problem did not reoccur. He could not continuously send or create stars for this as they have always had to give their light and warmth to the planets. It has long been passed down amongst the veela communities that the creator brought the race into being to act as his eyes and ears for this purpose. It is also believed that the veelas powers are a reflection of the power of the stars and that they were granted in order to diffuse the powers of fallen stars into the human race.

The Professors and Amelia looked shocked and Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, but said.

'So what does it mean, for me?'

Madam Delacour smiled, 'what you prove Elizabeth is that when a star falls, only the children of that particular star will become stars themselves, and at the end of their mortal lifespan they will ascend and in time could fall elsewhere and begin the process again. But while on earth they become what the veela call "firstborn" and any children born of the firstborn will be born as normal veela or carriers of the gene.'

Elizabeth looked around and sighed, 'So I'm a full blooded veela, on top of being a star.'

Madam Delacour frowned, 'there is no such thing as full, half or quarter blooded veela, it is an all or nothing thing, though the more a veela line breed with non-carriers, the less likely that female children will inherit the gift. You Elizabeth, are the first firstborn to exist in well over 1000 years and if what Professor Dumbledore has explained is true then you could be unique in your gifts amongst us. As the old legends say that the firstborn did not change into the winged form that you read about, but instead could take the form of a phoenix, but you also hold the essence of the basilisk which will change this. As I have told my daughters many times, do not be ashamed of what you are, instead use your gifts to prove those who would label you wrong. While some of us can think of it as a curse because the weak minded cannot control themselves, think of it as a blessing as those who are strong willed are always worth far more.'

Elizabeth smiled but asked one last question, 'why does it not affect everyone?'

Madam Delacour responded, 'the allure does not affect men and boys who fall under certain conditions, firstly, they have the strength of will to resist the compulsion, secondly, they are truly and unconditionally in love with another and have no interest romantically in you for that reason. Thirdly because the boy or man is related to you and sees you as a relative and finally because the man or boy is gay and therefore has no interest sexually in women.'

Elizabeth felt satisfied as it seemed to account for all of the different reactions she had gotten and so she finally asked, 'so what can I do to control it?'

Madam Delacour smiled, 'control will become easier as you grow older, but the trick is to visualize the allure that is emanating from you and imagine varying the flow level, learning occlumency is very useful in learning to do this, but know that it cannot be cut off altogether.'

Elizabeth thought that it made sense and said, 'right, well thank you for everything.'

Madam Delacour beamed at her and said, 'no need, it is the greatest honour I could imagine to help a firstborn, and I will tell my eldest daughter to help you when she comes to Hogwarts this year as part of the Beauxbatons delegation as I, and both my daughters are veela ourselves. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask.'

Madam Delacour spoke briefly with the other adults before bidding them goodbye and leaving, before Professor Dumbledore spoke.

'Elizabeth, so it seems I was correct in my suspicion after all, but you need not see this as a curse. Though many in England have mistrusted veela in the past, you have the opportunity to improve their reputation and show the world the truth of their nature.'

Elizabeth smiled as the aged Professor left and turned to face Professor Snape who said, 'I have left some of my books on the subject of occlumency in the library, when you return to school I will assess your shields, if you concentrate on building up your shields and mindscape, Madam Delacour's imaging technique should be simple enough to master.'

Professor Snape left just as Susan and Richard came in and Amelia said to all of them, 'well now we know where to begin and what we're dealing with.'


	3. Chapter 3

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed and for the incredible level of interest I received in the time since I posted the first chapter. This will be the last chapter before we move back into the cannon timeline and Elizabeth begins to face some of the situations that happened in the early stages of GOF. _

Chapter 3: A Midsummer Night's Dream

Elizabeth spent the time leading towards her birthday and the ball studying the mindscape techniques of occlumency that Professor Snape's books detailed. She found them remarkably similar to the processes she had used when she had learned to change into her phoenix form at Hogwarts during the previous term and as such picked the techniques up fairly swiftly as she maintained regular correspondence with Professor Snape who offered her advice as she progressed. Sinking into her trance one evening, Elizabeth found the now familiar environment of her mind and saw the bright star that represented her core at the heart of a vast solar system that represented her memories and her thoughts. Elizabeth slowly worked at building and checking her shields, following the advice the books had detailed in layering them. But a short time later, just as Elizabeth was preparing to emerge from her trance she looked closer at the tendrils of magic from her core which linked to a fiery planet that was orbiting close to it. She recognized this as the magical link she held to her phoenix form but saw that the planet began to glow much brighter than she had ever noticed before and as she watched she witnessed a green body appear next to it which immediately began to orbit the fiery red planet and shoot magical tendrils which linked the two and slowly began to draw them together. Reaching out to touch the red planet's surface, Elizabeth saw in her mind's eye the now familiar form of her inner phoenix, but was shocked when as it opened its beak as instead of a musical trill, it gave a fearsome roar and changed its shape. Elizabeth was shocked at what she beheld and abruptly woke up, her eyes wide as she finally realized the meaning of what the creator had once said to her.

'_Oh my, so that is what he meant when he said that my nature would in time be similar to his, but if that's true then he's up there in space somewhere in a similar form. It actually makes a lot of sense and his voice always has that sense of arrogance and cunning about it. Endless millennia watching the universe would require an infinite level of patience and now I think about it, his form would be the only one that could possibly stand it.'_

Too rattled to study further, Elizabeth put her books away and went to sleep and dreamt of her newly revealed form flying amongst the stars and planets. She drew closer to the moon and as she flew over it, she saw a dark shape fly from the bottom of a crater and rise to meet her. The shape drew closer and Elizabeth felt overawed as she finally beheld the creator, the creator drew to a halt, idly flapping his wings as he surveyed Elizabeth before he spoke.

'WELL DONE MY CHILD, TODAY YOU HAVE FINALLY LEARNED OF THE TRUE POWER WHICH HAS BEGUN TO AWAKEN WITHIN YOU, THOUGH I HAVE BORN WITNESS TO THE PASSAGE OF TIME SINCE THE UNIVERSE BEGAN. RARELY HAVE I SEEN THOSE WHO POSESS THE POTENTIAL TO SAFELY WIELD SUCH POWER AND USE IT FOR THE BETTERMENT OF ALL. THE DESIRE FOR POWER HAS BEEN A BLIGHT THAT I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO REMOVE AND IT HAS LED TO MANY CONFLICTS, SOME MORE TERRIBLE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE. THIS IS WHY I SENT YOUR MOTHER TO EARTH, AND HAVE LONG NURTURED YOU. FOR I SEE WITHIN YOU THE POTENTIAL TO GUIDE HUMANITY AWAY FROM THE PATH WHICH CAN ONLY LEAD TO ITS DOWNFALL. THE ONE WHO CALLS HIMSELF LORD VOLDEMORT SEEKS TO DRAW ALL POWER INTO HIMSELF AND WILL USE ANY AND ALL MEANS TO DO THIS, THE INTERVENTION OF A NORMAL STAR WAS NOT ENOUGH TO STOP HIM, WHICH IS WHY I HAVE MADE YOU AS YOU ARE. GO FORTH MY DAUGHTER, FOR YOU HAVE BARELY BEGUN TO UNDERSTAND JUST HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE IN THE FATES OF ALL HUMANITY, BECAUSE IF YOU SHOULD FAIL THEN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLANET IN ORDER TO CONTAIN HIM.'

Elizabeth felt sickened as she watched a vision of the creator firing wave after wave of blue energy from orbit onto the planet, seeing the entire earth burn before the final wave of energy turned the planet to nothing more than a cloud of dust and rock. She awoke feeling her heart pounding at the implications of what she had just been told and had seen and silently wished it would never come to it.

Elizabeth felt unable to return to sleep after what she had just seen and got up and dressed before slowly making her way to the small dining room where she found Amelia reading the Daily Prophet, Amelia put down her newspaper and looked up as Elizabeth sat down and said.

'Good morning Lizzie, you're up unusually early, I trust you're not too anxious about tonight.'

Elizabeth looked puzzled, '_Tonight? What's on tonight?'_

Amelia saw Elizabeth's puzzled look and said, 'the ball and the election announcement.'

Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd forgotten, the ball and the election had both fallen on the same day which also happened to be Elizabeth's birthday and Richard and Susan had taken her for dancing lessons in one of the nearby towns. She faced Amelia who looked amused and said,

'I must confess I completely forgot, I've been so busy working on my occlumency and my veela powers and everything else I forgot my own birthday.'

Amelia smiled, 'don't worry dear, I've forgotten mine a few times over the years but happy birthday anyway. I've had Dotsy put your present in your wardrobe, I do hope you'll wear it tonight.'

Elizabeth smiled and decided not to spoil the mood by telling of the ultimatum and poured herself some tea from the pot on the table, she took a sip and smiled as she felt wider awake when Dotsy came into the room and said.

'A letter and a package just arrived for Lady Elizabeth, from the Earl Black.'

Elizabeth opened the letter and beamed as she read the contents:

_Dear Lizzie,_

_Happy birthday, it seems like only yesterday that I was keeping your dad calm while you were being born and now you're going to your first ball tonight. Albus sent word to me about what Madam Delacour discovered and you have nothing to be ashamed of. Veela were unfairly labelled over the centuries by the jealous and the weak minded. The healers here have finished with their therapy and counselling and I'm feeling a lot better now. I should hopefully be able to make it to Amy's little party at the Boneyard tonight, so if you can bare to stand up with your old dogfather, save me a dance. I hope you find the gift useful, my uncle Alphard gave me one of these when I was around your age and I've always found it handy, so I figured a practical witch such as you would find uses for it._

_Your affectionate dogfather,_

_Sirius._

Elizabeth passed the letter to Amelia before she turned to the package which was quite small, opening it she found what looked to be an ordinary muggle pocketknife, but when she showed it to Amelia, her godmother said.

'Aaah, a magical survival knife, very handy. It'll undo any knot or lock within its capabilities and the knife blade is enchanted to never need sharpening. These are standard issue for Aurors and mine saved my skin quite a few times in the field so if I were you, that's one thing I'd never leave home without.'

Elizabeth was pleased and said, 'nice, I'll have to thank him later tonight then.'

Just as she put the knife into her pocket, Susan and Richard ambled in wishing Elizabeth happy birthday and Sadie began serving breakfast for the four of them. As they finished eating, Richard and Susan passed over wrapped gifts.

Opening Susan's first she found a whole set of makeup and accessories to go with it, Elizabeth looked at Susan and said.

'Thanks Susan, I never really bothered all that much with this stuff, Lavender and Parvati kind of put me off it by spending ages fussing in front of a mirror every day putting way too much on, but it should come in handy.'

Richard was eyeing the set with distaste but passed over his gift and Elizabeth unwrapped it to find a gift certificate for quality quidditch supplies, while hardly a surprising gift Elizabeth was still grateful and thanked him, he faced her and said.

'No problem Lizzie, just don't go and turn into Lavender, please?'

Elizabeth wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or flattered but calmly said, 'I'll try not to.'

Elizabeth spent the day with Susan and Richard opening more presents as they came by owl from some of her friends, she laughed hard when she got a letter and a package from Fred and George which read.

_Your Majesty_

_Piers Polkiss has now been thoroughly pranked and will now have undoubtedly learned his lesson on how to treat witches. We sent him a note which had a colourless and odourless gas enclosed in the envelope which he would have breathed in. The gas is based on the alluring elixir, only catch is that the potion, instead of making him more attractive to the opposite sex will have the opposite effect and make them hate him, at least for about the next month. We contacted your cousin and he kindly agreed to snap the picture for us, we hope this helps and that you enjoy the presents, but mind who you test them on as we doubt some people around you would appreciate our wares._

_Your loyal jesters and merchants of menace,_

_Fred and George_

They'd enclosed a moving photo which showed a miserable looking Piers with an angry looking red handprint on his face, a girl of about fifteen was storming out of the photo, looking at Piers in contempt as she did. When she opened their package, it revealed a wide array of what looked like sweets and a few wands.

Elizabeth decided to save these for later and after discussing the possibilities on who to use them on, she took them up to her room along with her other gifts. Checking the time and the sky outside her windows, Elizabeth figured it would be best to get ready for the party and opened her wardrobe. She gasped as she noticed a new pair of dress robes hanging amongst her other clothes and found a pair of matching shoes amongst her others. Elizabeth took out the robe and found a small note pinned to it which read:

_I know you'll be needing dress robes this year at Hogwarts and Madam Delacour recommended a shop in Paris that sells the newest French fashions for witches and wizards, and so I placed orders for you, Susan and Richard. I hope you like them and that the outfit fits._

The robe was an exquisite creation of a dark blue, cut to look more like a muggle evening dress than a traditional robe and the subtle pattern of stars embroidered on it seemed to shimmer in the light. Elizabeth got ready for the party and put on her new robe, sorting through her jewellery to find a matching set before willing her hair into a style she had seen Parvati and Lavender wear, styling her fringe into a tiara or crown like effect while leaving the rest down. When she felt satisfied with her appearance, Elizabeth set off downstairs where she soon found Richard and Susan in the evening sitting room, both dressed in their best and ready for the party. Susan wore robes of a pale green in a similar style to Elizabeth's minus the pattern of stars, while Richard's were cut to look somewhat like a muggle tuxedo. Richard's eyes widened before he said,

'Wow Lizzie way to up the ante, no one in there will be able to keep their eyes off you tonight and Pansy's going to turn green this year when she sees you in those.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'you look very handsome Richard, but as for Pansy, too bad, she'll just need a new wardrobe to match her new skin tone.'

Susan giggled and said, 'never mind her Lizzie, you wait til Cedric and the others see you.'

Elizabeth turned pink, 'is he coming?'

Susan smiled, 'of course he is, his dad has been one of Aunt Amelia's strongest supporters for years.'

They were interrupted when the door opened and Amelia came in and looked them up and down before moving over to Richard and straightening the bow tie at his neck before stepping back and saying.

'We're ready now and guests are beginning to arrive so it's time to come downstairs, you all look wonderful.'

Elizabeth felt nervous, but tried not to let it show on her face as she and Susan took Richard's arms and went downstairs to the ballroom where guests were standing around eating, drinking and talking with each other happily. Elizabeth didn't know most of them but recognized a few familiar faces that she'd met previously. Most of the guests greeted them happily as they passed, heading towards a group of Hogwarts students that Elizabeth knew which included the Longbottoms, Cedric Diggory, Charlotte and Charles all of whom were looking at her in awe. Fitzwilliam, Charles and Neville came up to her greeting her formally which made her blush, as all of them acted like perfect gentlemen.

'Lizzie, happy birthday, ready to watch Lady Amelia make history.' Asked Fitzwilliam as Elizabeth released him

'Elizabeth, how have you been? Did the experiment help you figure out what's happened with your powers?' enquired a curious Neville

Elizabeth smiled, glad to see that her control had gotten sufficient to allow Neville to speak normally and said.

'Yes it did, Madam Delacour's test proved exactly what was suspected and she was able to suggest a way for me to control it, and it seems to be working, though I doubt some people will be able to control themselves still.'

Charles spoke up, 'you mean like Ron? Your power seemed to affect him quite heavily.'

Charlotte looked thoughtful and had a similar air to her mother as she added, 'no offence to him but he's always been a little bit immature for his age.'

Richard snorted, 'we know Charlotte that's hardly news, and anyway you should watch Ernie tonight.'

Ernie looked slightly annoyed but didn't reply as he put on his usual pompous air

'Lady Elizabeth, happy birthday, a fine turnout tonight is it not? All here to watch as an appointment long overdue is finally made official.'

Elizabeth was as diplomatic as she could be as she said, 'thank you Ernie, yes it is a good turnout, but we'll have to wait for the announcement to know for certain of Lady Amelia's appointment.'

Cedric greeted Elizabeth and began asking the others about what they had planned for the rest of the summer.

Elizabeth was about to respond when she was interrupted by the approach of a tall dark haired wizard who at first she didn't recognize, but as she looked closer at him she exclaimed happily.

'Sirius!'

Her godfather grinned and Elizabeth ran forwards and hugged him, reaching up to kiss his cheek and feeling a healthy layer of muscle in his arms and beneath his robes as he pulled her close, where before he felt quite bony.

As they broke apart, Elizabeth felt her eyes mist as he said, 'happy birthday Princess, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, and your dad would be proud.'

Elizabeth took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes before she said, 'you look so much healthier than before Sirius, and thank you for the gift.'

Sirius smiled, 'the healers worked their magic, but I doubt I'll ever forget it or ever be quite the same again, I can at least live now. Though if I ever find that stinking rat again I'm feeding it to Crookshanks.'

Elizabeth giggled, 'the poor cat would have indigestion and I don't think he'd taste very nice.'

Sirius laughed hard before he settled down and looked at Elizabeth's friends who were standing nearby and looking puzzled before he said.

'Aren't you going to introduce me Princess? Not ashamed of me are you?'

Elizabeth looked at the look of hurt on his face, but caught the twinkle in his eyes and said,

'Are you ever going to grow up Sirius?'

He grinned, 'nope, somebody has to continue the marauder legacy.'

Elizabeth turned and began introducing her friends to Sirius and was amused when Ernie's formality caused Sirius to shudder,

'Don't know so much about the Lord Bit kiddo that makes me feel old.'

They continued to mingle for a time, a few other adults including Lady Augusta coming to speak to Elizabeth before Amelia used her wand to make loud noises to draw the crowd's attention, causing the chattering crowd to quieten.

'Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, thank you to all of you for making the journey here, the midsummer ball has always been a favourite tradition of mine for many reasons. But this year, not only to we gather to celebrate the ties of family and fellowship that bind us all together. But also the anniversary of the birth of one woman, a woman without whom we would not be standing here now. I speak of course of my own goddaughter and I ask all of you to raise your glasses in a toast, a happy birthday Elizabeth and the promise of many to come.'

The crowd raised their goblets and drank her toast and Elizabeth felt herself blush even more, her light taking on a reddish tint which made the others close to her laugh. Dinner was served in the adjacent formal dining room and Elizabeth ate her way through the banquet which included all of her favourites, answering questions from those seated around her and waiting on tenterhooks for the announcement of the election results. Amelia had been hitting the campaign trail hard over the past few weeks and the Daily Prophet polls were close between Amelia and the main opposing candidate Pius Thickenese, an old school pureblood who had campaigned hard on a platform of restricting what he termed the "lesser beings" and restoring wizarding Britain to its rightful place.

Soon enough just as the last course had disappeared from everyone's plates Amelia turned on a radio and the occupants of the table sat in silence as the announcer read.

_Good evening Britain, this is Edward Jordan with the evening news and we are broadcasting live from the Ministry where the final results of the election are being tallied. The spokesman has just brought the final tallies and…..'_

The crowd held its breath and Elizabeth for the first time saw nervousness cross her godmothers face, the room was so quiet that any noise would have been like an explosion. After a long moment and the sound of an envelope being unwrapped on the radio, the radio host continued in an astonished voice.

'_With a landslide majority of 60% of the vote, Lady Amelia Bones is the new permanent minister for magic in a historic day as wizarding Britain has just elected only its second female minister.'_

The crowd in the room roared in approval and a crew of wizards came in carrying out a set of what looked like broadcast equipment as Edward continued.

'_We now cross to Lady Bones' Derbyshire mansion where our minister elect is going to make a statement.'_

The technicians monitoring the broadcast gave a signal that they were on air and as one of the guests turned off the radio, Amelia began.

'Esteemed citizens of the United Kingdom, today stands as a victory for common sense and justice for the people. This election has posed for our nation a question, forwards or backwards? By refusing to acknowledge the fact of a changing world and to recognising the capabilities of those we have shunned in the past, we as a society risked permanent stagnation and a gradual decline into the pages of history. But today you have chosen to go forwards and towards a new age where none are shunned based merely on their blood or barred from contributing to society because of things beyond their control. This journey will not be easy, nor will it be quick, indeed I may not see its end in my term of office, but by choosing me as your minister you have allowed our society to make that journey towards a better future for all. But know that while we move forward, there are still those around us who would see us all return to the worst days of our past, days of terror, suspicion and death. People who would see us subject to the rule of a tyrant. But I vow that while I am minister, this shall not stand, for we will hunt these traitors down, wherever they may be and let none ever threaten our way of life as we move towards a better future for all.'

Amelia fell silent and then the crowd began clapping and cheering in approval and Elizabeth smiled as Sirius said from beside her.

'Where can we get more politicians like her? I knew Amy was fiery, but holy Merlin that was unbelievable, but however well she does thank goodness Thickenese didn't win.'

Elizabeth kept her question short, 'death eater?'

Sirius shook his head, 'no, leans in that direction though, wasn't on the commission but if he had more money he might have been. He's probably the best the remaining hardliners in the ministry managed to come up with to advance their cause.'

Elizabeth frowned and murmured, 'best keep an eye on him then, we've got the hardliners reeling in disarray but that could change if they flock to the one banner.'

Sirius nodded before he said, 'I think that's enough politics for one evening, this is a party, let's have some fun, take the card under your place card.'

Elizabeth lifted up the folded card with her name on it and found a numbered card and then realised what it was.

'_Aaah, right, can't have a ball without dancing.'_

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the card midway down the numbered list and Elizabeth saw the name _Sirius Black _appear there. Elizabeth smiled as he said,

'I'd better go congratulate Amy on the win, see you later Princess.'

He walked off into to the crowd which had converged on Amelia, while Elizabeth sought out her friends, where she quickly found all her remaining dances claimed, Richard, Cedric, Neville and Charles were all eager to dance. Fitzwilliam was less so but finally added his name just as Amelia spoke to the crowd.

'Ladies and gentlemen, if you will find your partners and move through to the ballroom, the first dance is about to begin.'

Elizabeth's first partner was Charles and she eagerly took his arm and followed him onto the dance floor just as a band on a nearby stage began to play. Charles was an accomplished dancer much to Elizabeth's surprise as he led her through the steps and she happily spoke as he expertly spun her without missing a step.

'You're no amateur Charles, how long have you been going to balls?'

Charles smiled and said, 'only since last summer, but it's practically part of being raised a pureblood being taught to dance and I always enjoyed it.'

Elizabeth was glad to hear this and said, 'well you'll have fun this year, we need to take dress robes to school so I guess there'll be a ball at some point.'

Charles grinned and as the movements continued he said, 'oh that's great, some of the people in our year probably won't like it, but there's nothing I like better than a country dance.'

Elizabeth felt herself beam at his words and as the song finished she thought that any ball would bring Charles and Jane even closer together.

Cedric came next and Elizabeth found him just as graceful as Charles, though not as talkative a partner as they danced their song away.

After a short break, Richard led Elizabeth onto the floor and as she and her godbrother went through the motions he asked.

'Diggory not being too amorous I hope?'

Elizabeth blushed but laughed and said, 'come on Richard be serious, he's only ever been polite to me, no more and my powers hardly touched him. Anyway, what have you got against him?'

Richard leaned closer as the flow of the dance returned Elizabeth to his arms and said, 'well he did beat us at quidditch, and all the girls seem to go crazy around him.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, 'he beat me because of the Dementors and the girls like him because he's handsome and unlike a lot of the other good looking boys, he isn't arrogant about it and nor is he a total rake.'

That seemed to pacify Richard as the dance separated them and at the end of their song he quite cheerfully engaged the Hufflepuff in conversation while Sirius came over and found Elizabeth for the next dance and asked, 'ready Princess?'

Elizabeth felt wary, 'as long as you don't crush my toes.'

Sirius feigned hurt, 'you wound me, back in the day I could sweep anybody of their feet, and I certainly didn't crush Amy's tonight.'

Elizabeth had to put her hands to her mouth to stop herself giggling but allowed Sirius to lead her back out as the band began the next song. She needn't have worried about Sirius's ability as he never even came close to stepping on her feet though she did notice he looked a little sad and when she asked why, he said.

'It's just a shame James and Lily didn't live to see you here tonight looking so grown up, they would have been so proud and then James would probably have spent a lot of the time looking suspiciously at those boys you've been dancing with.'

Elizabeth smiled sadly, 'they're still alive Sirius, and are probably watching us right now, but do you really need to spend all night watching who I dance with? Honestly, you're as bad as Richard.'

Sirius grinned, 'sorry Princess, since James is unavailable, boy scaring duties fall to me, but seriously Lizzie, be careful. You're fast becoming very eligible for those who would want to be with you for the wrong reasons I've seen what happens when wealthy young witches fall prey to fortune hunters, and it would break my heart to see it happen to you.'

Elizabeth had to admit he had a point as the song ended and Neville, after some encouragement came to claim his dance, he was a little clumsy and trod on her feet once but his determination won through and Elizabeth thought that Neville was fast becoming a good man.

The last dance of the evening was announced and Fitzwilliam came to Elizabeth and led her out. As always with Fitzwilliam, once he was past his reserve he was as graceful as always and Elizabeth leaned closer than the dance required as he swept her around the floor. She was curious about why he was reluctant to dance when he was so good at it and tentatively asked the question before he smiled ruefully and said.

'Sorry Lizzie, you know what I'm like among strangers but not only that, Charles and the others had been badgering me all night. Besides, last year I had to go to a ball the Malfoys gave and it nearly put me off dancing for life. Honestly, Pansy wouldn't shut up the whole time I was dancing with her.'

Elizabeth replied, 'It's alright, but next time tell me if you've got a problem with something like this ok.'

Fitzwilliam smiled as they danced and Elizabeth was glad he had told her and thought he was brave to go to the Malfoys in the first place considering their history. Trying to pick a more neutral topic Elizabeth asked,

'Are you going to the cup final William?'

Fitzwilliam looked disappointed as he said, 'no, Aunt Augusta doesn't want to go, she isn't that big of a quidditch fan. It's a shame though, it looks like it'll be a good game this year depending on who's playing.'

Elizabeth was pleased she had steered the conversation onto a less volatile topic and said, 'well we're down to the finals now, so we'll know fairly soon.'

The ball ended a short time later, much to Elizabeth's disappointment as she made her way upstairs but she knew that it had revealed a lot of things to think about, all of which would become even more important as time passed.


	4. Chapter 4

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: We are now at the point where the cannon GOF began, so you can now begin to expect some of the things that happened in the book, with a few twists_

Chapter 4: Of Omens and Invitations

Elizabeth Potter lay dreaming, her true form flying amongst a vast galaxy of stars, watching the forces of the cosmos at work all around her. As Elizabeth flew amongst the stars she could feel a sense of the balance at work all around her as her wings swept her through space, the stars around her all resonating with brilliant light, messages of greetings and respect crossing her consciousness. As she beheld the stars all around her, she could feel satisfied that all was proceeding as the creator had decreed eons ago. Yet as she banked and turned back towards the tiny sector of the galaxy that held the earth and all humanity, Elizabeth began to sense something that did not belong. A growing sense of evil seemed to radiate from the earth, too small as yet to threaten the balance, but an alarming feeling none the less. As she focused on the sense, another feeling, one of fear emerged, only to be suddenly cut off a moment later. A face crossed her mind's eye, that of an old man, his gaze seemingly pleading with her to help him…..

Elizabeth woke up, her heart pounding with a feeling that something was wrong, as if she could sense murder close to her. Getting out of bed, Elizabeth walked over to the window and looked out across the still Derbyshire countryside that surrounded her godmother's mansion. The sun was just beginning to rise and it seemed to shine with more reddish hues than usual, as if it too could feel the bloodshed that had been committed.

Crossing to the cabinet in her sitting room where she kept some of her more valuable possessions, Elizabeth drew out the stone of Cassandra and gazed into its clouded surface, contemplating on the face of the old man she had just seen, the clouds swirled and parted as she began to see a series of images.

_A young man in a ww2 era British army uniform was in a field, sheltering in a ruined farmhouse and occasionally ducking to avoid incoming bullets as he and others close to him were firing rifles at distant men dressed in dark grey uniforms…_

_The same man, a bit older now was working in a garden outside a mansion set on a hillside overlooking a small town and a teenage boy was walking nearby._

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she recognized the boy at once and saw the look of malice on his face as he strode determinedly towards the house. _'That was Tom Riddle, he was literally within metres of him.'_

_The man was sitting at a desk in what looked like a police interview room, two men in suits were interviewing him and he seemed to be trying to explain something to the suited men. From the expressions of their faces, they didn't seem to believe what their prisoner was telling them, but they were interrupted as another suited man came into the room and handed over some documents to the interrogators.'_

The images flashed faster and faster as they showed the man getting older, still working at the mansion tending the gardens as the house slowly fell into decay, local boys vandalizing the house on occasion. Elizabeth was surprised as for a split second she could have sworn she made out Lucius Malfoy talking to the old man, but then she paid close attention as the images slowed back more to real time.

_The old man walked up the lawn towards a door hidden in ivy vines, opening it with a rusty old key, stepping inside he made his way up a set of stairs towards a hallway and then followed it towards a doorway from which light was streaming. The man stood just outside the room at the end and seemed to be trying to listen in on a conversation taking place within._

Elizabeth glared as she recognized Peter Pettigrew briefly as he passed by the doorway, moving a heavy looking armchair towards a fireplace.

'_Bastard, so this where you've scurried to.'_

_A giant snake slithered past the man, pausing to taste the air as it made its way inside the room before Pettigrew came out into the hall and led the man into the room. The man spoke defiantly to whatever was sitting in the chair before Pettigrew turned the chair around._

Elizabeth recoiled as she saw what had been sitting in the chair and felt sickened as she watched the fatal green light strike the old man in the chest, the vision fading before he'd even hit the floor.

Elizabeth felt horrible as she thought of what she had just seen, it was clear to her that the thing in the vision had been Voldemort and that Peter Pettigrew was aiding him.

'_What was that thing? It looked like the soul fragment that he put in my head and where was that house? If he's back in England we're all in trouble, but who should I tell? Divination is way too vague to be certain.'_

Elizabeth decided she should at least tell Amelia and figured that she might have some ideas and got ready for the day, hoping to catch her godmother before she went off to the ministry. Lady Amelia had been as busy as ever since the election and had been doing all she could to try and make the ministry a better place and a lot of progress had been made, though she still faced some opposition from the hardliners who thought that the ministry should be a bastion of pureblood ideals.

Once Elizabeth finished getting ready, she left her rooms and made her way through the silent halls of the Boneyard, their splendour doing nothing to shake the grim thoughts from her mind. Elizabeth found her godmother in the small dining room eating an early breakfast and slid into her seat just as Amelia looked up and noticed her.

'Are you alright Lizzie? You seem troubled.'

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, 'I had a rather disturbing vision last night, I think Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew are both back in the country and they killed a man last night, just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

Amelia looked urgent, 'Are you sure? Could you tell where they were?'

Elizabeth shook her head but proceeded to explain what she saw both in her dream and in the stone and by the end, Amelia looked sickened, she finally responded.

'You did the right thing Lizzie, even if it turns out to be wrong I'd rather not ignore something like this, so I'll have it looked into discretely. Maybe Albus might know more, but right now Tom's the last thing we need, if he's planning a move then we need to know where he will strike.'

Elizabeth nodded as Sadie brought out breakfast for her and while she ate, a now familiar looking brown owl landed next to her and held out a leg. The Wesley's fortunes had improved somewhat as part of Amelia's reforms as one of her first bills of reform had been to reorganize and streamline the various offices which dealt with muggles and had merged them to form the Department of muggle affairs and promoting Arthur to its head. With the promotion came better pay and one of the first investments was an owl to replace Ron's old rat Scabbers. Cecil as he had been dubbed was now a familiar sight as Ron sent her letters about the upcoming world cup final that he was hoping to see, Elizabeth took the letter from Cecil's leg and opened it.

_Lizzie DAD GOT THE TICKETS _

_Ireland versus Bulgaria on Monday night. Dad talked to Lady Amelia to ask you, Susan and Richard to stay with us but I thought I'd send this with Cecil anyway. You're going to love this, Victor Krum's going to play and he's awesome, probably the best seeker in the game._

Elizabeth had to agree that the Bulgarian was good, having heard a lot about him throughout the cup broadcasts.

_Lady Amelia and dad got things arranged and it looks like you're coming on Sunday around five and will stay until we all go back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Jane get here this afternoon and Percy's started work the Department of International Magical Cooperation. So don't go asking about foreign stuff unless you want to listen to Percy drone on for hours._

_See you soon_

_Ron._

Elizabeth looked towards her godmother who smiled,

'I hope you don't mind, there's so much being dumped on my desk right now that I wouldn't have time to get a campsite ready. So I figured you, Susan and Richard could head to the Wesley's and they could get you there and get a campsite ready and I'll join you there for the game. Hogwarts is due to go back fairly soon afterwards so I thought you might want to join your friends and go back together.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'oh no that's fine, but Richard, Susan, Jane, Hermione and myself won't all fit at the burrow.'

Amelia shrugged, 'don't worry dear, Arthur had the house renovated, and you'll be fine. But as always, remember rule number one alright.'

Elizabeth was always amused with this one and she chorused, 'when things go totally fubar, don't think of honour or glory, just do what you need to get out of there alive.'

Amelia grinned, 'that's right, or as my old colleague and one time partner Alastair Moody would put it, "constant vigilance".'

Richard and Susan ambled in and after Amelia greeted them, she headed off to the Ministry building. Richard grinned sleepily at Elizabeth and said,

'Are we going Lizzie?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'yes, we're off to the burrow on Sunday and are staying until we go back to Hogwarts, here, Ron sent this.'

She passed over the letter and Richard read it before giving it to Susan who said.

'Did Auntie say anything about rules of engagement?'

Elizabeth looked around before she replied, 'just remember rule number one.'

The others nodded in agreement and after Susan and Richard had finished breakfast, the three of them separated to pack their trunks, ready for the next day. The time moved forward and soon the three of them stood in Amelia's study before the fireplace.

Amelia looked at the three of them

'Now I'll see you all at the game, hopefully it doesn't run too long, but just in case it does, I'll have your Hogwarts shopping taken care of and send it to Molly, I doubt anything bad will happen but if it does, don't hold back on defensive spells and remember rule number one.'

The three of them were nodding before Amelia pulled them all close and said, 'but above all remember to have fun, Sirius said he'd be joining you once you get to the campground.'

Elizabeth smiled and after bidding Amelia goodbye after watching her godmother send their trunks and pet carriers ahead, Elizabeth took a pinch of floo powder and dumped it into the fireplace, stepped into the green flames and said.

'The Burrow.'

The familiar spinning sensation assaulted Elizabeth as she was sucked forward through the system and she thought that even a portkey would be preferable, but soon enough she felt herself slowing down and flung her arms outwards to try and stop herself falling face first onto the Wasleys' kitchen floor. However luck was not with her and she found herself starting to fall forward, only to be caught before she hit the floor by a strong pair of arms which quickly steadied her. Elizabeth heard from nearby, a pair of voices which always brought her either reassurance or humiliation.

'The girls still all seem to throw themselves at you big bro.'

'Even queens can't help themselves in falling for your charms.'

'But, can you resist falling for hers?'

Elizabeth felt mortified at the sound of laughter from around her and she looked around the room, seeing Ron, Fred and George, sitting with a brother she had never met while another was standing before her.

'Good evening Lady Elizabeth,' said the brother standing before her as he kissed her hand, Elizabeth blushed as she looked him up and down, guessing that this had to be Bill. She found him quite a shock as instead of the older Percy she had always imagined him to be, as he was once the head boy. He was quite tall and was dressed like a rocker, with long hair tied in a ponytail and an outfit made of dragon hide.

The second unknown brother who was shorter and more muscled than Percy, Ron and Bill came forward and took her hand, Elizabeth felt callouses and blisters in his skin and saw a burn on his arm.

'How are you doing Lady Elizabeth? Our brothers and sister have always spoken highly of you and say you have a rather fearsome reputation.'

Elizabeth smiled, this had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. Before she could say much else, Richard and Susan came in through the floo, both barely stumbling and Elizabeth felt a momentary sense of envy as she watched their arrival.

Trying to regain her composure she addressed the two brothers.

'Thank you for your warm welcome, especially you for catching me Bill, your brothers and sister have told me a lot about you both. May I introduce my god siblings? Lord Richard and Lady Susan Bones.'

The two eldest brothers Weasley greeted Susan and Richard politely before Mrs Weasley entered the room, with Hermione, Jane and Ginny following in her wake. The Weasley matriarch smiled at Elizabeth and said,

'Hello Lizzie dear, you are looking well, life in Derbyshire is clearly suiting you well. I see you met my two eldest.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'yes, they were very polite and helpful to me.'

Mrs Weasley looked across at Bill and Charlie before turning her gaze to Richard and Susan, 'Lord Richard, Lady Susan, it is good to finally meet you in person. Your aunt has always been good to us and has always been a woman of virtue, you must be proud.'

Richard grinned, 'you can't praise her enough for us.'

Susan added, 'auntie has always wanted to do what's right and now she has the mandate, she's doing it more effectively.'

Ron interrupted, 'well at least we're shot of Fudge and you don't need to live with those muggles Lizzie.'

Arthur frowned slightly at his sons comment and said, 'Not all muggles are evil Ron, same as not all wizards are good.'

Jane looked around at them all, 'come on, let's go upstairs.'

She slowly led the way out before Ron said anything else, heading up the staircase leading to the upper storeys. Elizabeth noticed that the burrow now seemed more solid, new rooms had been added in here and there and some of the old ones looked a bit bigger. Fred and George came up beside her and asked.

'Did you test any of that stuff we gave you your majesty?'

'Some of our finest work yet that, mind you mum wasn't too pleased with our business plan.'

Elizabeth thought of the twin's package and said, 'I've been a bit preoccupied lately, but I was thinking of trying some of those sweets on Crabbe and Goyle.'

Fred and George grinned, 'perfect marketing opportunity for our new business venture, Weasleys' wizard wheezes.'

Elizabeth was confused, 'what's that?'

Ron, Jane and Ginny laughed but Hermione did not.

Fred smirked, 'our new business, we've always noticed that Zonko's range has really gotten old and rather boring and decided that we could do better.'

George added, 'Our stuff is the latest and greatest in prank technology, and could make us a lot of money, only mum doesn't like it and burned most of our order forms and disposed of a lot of our stock. She wants us to join the ministry, but we figured we'd be better at doing our own thing.'

Ron added and like I said, 'mum's angry with them since they didn't get as many O. as she expected them to.'

Elizabeth was surprised, the twins were both very smart and some of their pranks were based on some very sophisticated magic and she said.

'Hang on, your stuff is based on really sophisticated magic, I mean the elixir of allure. That's not taught even at N.E.W.T level and you two reversed the effect and made it into a gas that you used on Piers.'

The twins grinned, 'we decided that our futures lay outside academia, we'll save that for people like Percy.'

A door opened and Percy popped his head out, looking very annoyed.

Elizabeth tried to be civil, 'hello Percy.'

Percy lost some of his annoyance but still sounded peeved as he said, 'hello Lady Elizabeth, Lord Richard, Lady Susan. I was wondering who was making all this noise, I'm trying to work here on a vital report for the office and it's impossible if people keep thundering up and down the stairs.'

Elizabeth tried to be polite, 'what are you working on?'

Percy looked smug, 'a report on cauldron thickness, a lot of foreign imports are too thin for safety and leakages have increased almost three percent for the past few years.'

Ron tried to say something, but Elizabeth waved him into silence and they kept walking upstairs until they reached Ron's room. It looked the same as always with the familiar posters of the Chudley Cannons on the wall, but when she look closer, Elizabeth noticed that the room was slightly bigger than she remembered and now held an owl cage where Cecil was perched.

Elizabeth looked at Ron, her control had obviously improved as he didn't seem to be affected but she could still see him looking, and so she asked.

'Percy enjoying his work then?'

Ron scowled, 'enjoying it, I doubt he'd come back home at night if dad didn't make him, he's obsessed with it, and his boss Mr Crouch, honestly. They'll probably announce their engagement any time now, what he sees in that old fart, I have no idea.'

Fred and George smirked, 'too true bro, despite our best efforts he doesn't pay attention to much else.'

Jane faced Elizabeth, 'have you had a good summer Lizzie? How has it been at the Boneyard?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'wonderful, like living in a Jane Austen novel, you and Hermione really must visit when you can.'

The Weasleys' looked confused and so Elizabeth filled them in, before Fred and George smirked at her.

'We ought to send our elder curse breaking brother around, he used to be somewhat of an infamous heartbreaker in his day and you already seem to have fallen for his charms.'

Elizabeth blushed and the others laughed before she said, 'are you ever going to let that go?'

Richard asked, 'let what go?'

The others filled him and Susan in, much to their amusement, before they went back downstairs, stopping briefly on the way so that Elizabeth could see the one of the new guest rooms that had been put in where she and Susan were staying and check that their trunks had arrived.

When they reached the kitchen they met Mrs Weasley who told them, 'we're eating outside tonight, even with the renovation there really isn't room for all of us inside, now can you take the plates please girls? The rest of you, grab some cutlery.'

Elizabeth took a pile of plates and followed Hermione, Jane, Susan and Ginny outside, almost tripping over Crookshanks as she did so as he chased a gnome around. They found Bill and Charlie amusing themselves with several outdoor tables, each and trying to bash the others out of the air. Fred and George began to egg them on, as did Ginny while from above them, an annoyed Percy stuck his head out of his window.

'Will you keep the noise down, I'm trying to work here.'

'Sorry Perce, how are the cauldron bottoms going?' said Bill

'Very badly,' he responded, sounding very angry as he slammed his window shut.

Bill and Charlie redirected the tables and quickly set them up and before long, they were groaning under the weight of Mrs Weasleys' wonderful cooking which Elizabeth found as delicious as ever. Elizabeth tried not to listen to Percy and Arthur as they were talking about his report, a few ministry wizards and a witch called Bertha Jorkins', but instead turned to Bill, who Fred and George had sneakily put beside her. Bill was looking at her with interest as he asked.

'Ron tells me that you have rather unusual powers that can entrance people, is that true my lady?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'yes, it is, I'm not sure how much he told you, but I am what is known as a firstborn, I saw that you and Charlie were both immune though so you don't have to worry.'

Bill looked amazed, 'A true firstborn? But that would mean…..'

Elizabeth tried to be calm as she said, 'yes, but please don't spread it around, it's hard enough already and that's without people knowing the full truth, if they did, anything could happen.'

Bill smiled, 'don't worry, I won't tell anyone my lady, as for why I and Charlie are immune. Dragon wrangling and curse breaking both call for people with high resistance to mental compulsion.'

Elizabeth was relieved and said, 'thank you, but everyone else in your family calls me Lizzie, I wouldn't mind if you do as well.'

Bill smiled, but before he could say anything his mother said.

'You must dress more civilized, an earring with a horrible fang on it, really Bill, what do they say at the bank?'

Elizabeth saw Bill roll his eyes as he responded, 'mum, none of the goblins care how I dress as long as I bring back plenty of treasure.'

Mrs Weasley still seemed determined, 'your hairs getting silly as well dear, why don't you let me trim it for you.'

Ginny spoke up from Bills other side, 'I like it, it suits him and besides it's nowhere near as long as Professor Dumbledore's'. What do you think Lizzie?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'no, he shouldn't cut it, Ginny's right, it suits him very well.'

Bill grinned, 'thank you Lizzie, there mum you see?'

She looked a little peeved, but fell silent as Fred, George and Charlie were debating the outcome of the game.

'It has to be Ireland, they flattened Peru in the semis,' said Charlie.

'Bulgaria have got Victor Krum though,' said Fred.

Charlie looked thoughtful, 'Krum's only one man, he can't win the game for them every time, remember the quarter final against Australia?'

Elizabeth remembered the game in question vividly, because the only reason the Bulgarians won against the very good Australian line up, which had beaten every team it had faced convincingly was because Victor Krum caught the snitch when the Bulgarians were down 100 to 20 one hour into the match.

The sky began to get dark as dessert was served and Elizabeth soon began to glow for the night, much to Bill and Charlie's fascination as the burly dragon keeper asked.

'You do that every night Lizzie?'

Elizabeth nodded, 'yes, from just after sunset until just before dawn, Professor Dumbledore told the school when it started that it's a side effect from a rare power in my family line which in a way is actually true.'

Charlie looked astonished, 'and they bought that? Surely anyone with sense could just go to the library and look it up.'

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively, 'Hermione once said that a lot of wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, and in this case it looks like she was right.'

Charlie laughed and said, 'Fred and George said that you're a bit like an angry dragon when you get mad, is that true?'

Elizabeth couldn't believe the irony of the question, but said, 'not all the time, but when I faced Fudge that was definitely true.'

Mrs Weasley looked at her watch before she exclaimed.

'You lot ought to all be in bed, you'll have to get up at the crack of dawn to make it to the cup, Lizzie, Lady Amelia should be sending your things tomorrow as well as Susan and Richards, there may not be time after the game as it went for five days last time.'

Elizabeth felt astonished but said, 'wow, I hope it does this time, I've never seen a game go beyond a few hours.'

Percy shuddered, 'I hope it doesn't, I'd hate to think of the state of my in tray if I was away for that long.'

Fred and George smirked, 'yeah someone might put dragon dung in it again.'

Elizabeth's eyes turned to the twins and saw Fred wink as Percy replied.

'That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway, that wasn't personal.'

George came up to Elizabeth's side and whispered in her ear.

'Actually it was, we sent it, us and Charlie.'


	5. Chapter 5

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who left that glowing assessment of my published works, knowing ones work is appreciated is what I and most of the people on this site look for and is the motivation that keeps us going as of course no one is in it for money. We now come to the world cup and the aftermath and I hope everyone enjoys my take on it, I won't be spending a lot of time on the events before the game and during it as most people should have read the book and will know what happens anyway._

Chapter 5 Battles On and Off the Pitch

It seemed to Elizabeth no sooner had she laid down in her bed in the Weasleys' guest room that Mrs Weasley was gently shaking her and saying, 'time to go Lizzie dear.'

Before she crossed the room to wake Susan, Elizabeth sat up and looked around, guessing it was still dark based on the fact she was glowing. Getting out of bed, Elizabeth quickly got dressed and ready for the day, grabbing her bag and making her way downstairs. She found the boys waiting and Mr Weasley checking through a small pile of tickets, he looked up as Elizabeth and Susan came in and sat down before spreading his arms to show off his clothes.

He looked like he was dressed for a game of golf with clothes that would fit right in amongst the clientele of some of the more conservative clubs and when he asked.

'We're supposed to travel inconspicuous, do I look like a muggle Lizzie?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'you'd fit in quite well, you look just like a golfer.'

Mr Weasley smiled and Fred asked where the rest of his brothers were before Mrs Weasley explained that they were apparating, much to Fred's disgust as she served them up porridge. Mrs Weasley bustled upstairs and soon returned leading Hermione, Jane and Ginny, all of whom looked pale and sleepy as they sat down and took the porridge that was passed over to them.

'Why do we have to get up so early?' asked Ginny

'We've got a bit of a walk,' said Mr Weasley.

Elizabeth felt startled, the world cup was being held in Yorkshire and so she asked.

'Hang on, we're walking all the way to Yorkshire? That'd take forever.'

Mr Weasley chuckled, 'oh no, the ministry has set up a network of Portkeys to move local wizards and witches in different parts of the country and the closest one to us is a few miles away from here, we just have to get to it before it's set to go and by my watch we should have plenty of time.'

He quickly explained the logistical nightmare the cup had been for the ministry and what had been done to solve it and just as the group were preparing to set out, Mrs Weasleys' voice broke the silence.

'George, what's that in your pocket?'

He tried to pass it off as nothing, but Mrs Weasley soon confiscated what looked like more of their trick sweets from both twins and the pair were glowering as their mother bade the group goodbye and told Mr Weasley that she'd send the others later. It was cold as they set out and only a green grey tinge at the horizon gave away the fact that dawn was coming as they followed the road towards the village. The small hamlet was deserted as they passed through it and Elizabeth noticed Mr Weasley kept checking his watch. Elizabeth's glow receded as they reached the base of a vast hill beyond the village and soon they began to climb, slipping in the dewy grass and stumbling in rabbit warrens, but soon enough they reached the top, Elizabeth feeling stiff as she stopped to catch her breath.

'Whew,' panted a tired Mr Weasley, 'well we made it, spread out and start looking for the portkey, it won't be big and it'll look like junk, we've got ten minutes until it's due to go.'

The group did what he said, but a few minutes later a shout distracted them.

'Arthur, over here, we've got it.'

Elizabeth looked up upon hearing the voice and spotted two tall men standing not far away and when they came closer, she instantly recognised Cedric Diggory.

'Amos,' said a happy Mr Weasley as he strode up to and shook hands with the other man, who had a short brown beard.

'Everyone, this is Amos Diggory, works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I think you all know his son Cedric.'

Everyone except Fred and George greeted the seventh year Hufflepuff fondly, Elizabeth figured they either hadn't forgiven him for beating Gryffindor at quidditch or were feeling protective of her as Richard had at the ball.

'Come far Arthur?' asked Amos.

Mr Weasley jerked his head back towards the village, 'no, we're only a few miles away on the far side of the village, what about you?'

He explained how he and Cedric had to come a lot further before he looked around and asked, 'all of these yours Arthur?'

Mr Weasley replied, 'Oh no,' he pointed his children out before continuing, 'You've probably met Lord and Lady Bones before, and these are Hermione and Jane, friends of my youngest son, and you probably noticed Lady Elizabeth at The Boneyard.'

Amos looked over at her, astonished, 'Lady Elizabeth Potter? The girl who lived?'

Elizabeth looked back at the man, she'd always hated it when people had made such a fuss over her fame and so she simply replied, 'yes I am she, but I've always hated such overblown titles.'

He ignored this and said, 'Cedric has told me a lot about you, and the game last year and I said that that would be something to tell his grandchildren, he beat Elizabeth Potter.'

The others were looking slightly angry and Cedric had obviously seen this and so said, 'I only won because Dementors attacked her and tried to kill her, if Hooch and Wood had let me, we'd have had a rematch.'

Elizabeth smiled at him as Cedric's father rambled on in the same vein for a time before Mr Weasley interrupted them by reminding them of the time and asking if anybody else was coming for which Elizabeth was grateful.

Cedric whispered to her as everyone took position and touched the portkey, and old boot.

'Sorry about him, I told him the truth but he doesn't seem to listen. Dad's always been a bit of a social climber and wants me to be so as well. He's not a bad man, but he can be a bit overbearing sometimes.'

Elizabeth nodded just as she felt the usual pulling sensation, soon finding herself on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

'Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill?' said a tired voice from nearby as Elizabeth got up and looked around herself and saw that they were standing in the middle of a vast moor.

Elizabeth looked and saw a pair of wizards standing by a box that was holding used portkeys, both were dressed as muggles, though inexpertly and were consulting a list as the first of them said.

'Morning Arthur, you're not on duty? We've been out here all night, let's just check the list…. Here we are, first field you find, ask for Mr Roberts, Diggory, keep going until you get to the second and ask for Mr Payne. Better move quick as there's a big group coming in from the Black Forest any minute now.'

'Thanks Basil,' said Mr Weasley as they left the arrival point and set out through the mist, coming to a small stone cottage a short while later. Beyond the cottage, Elizabeth could make out a huge group of tents which were grouped around a wood on the horizon. The Diggorys' bade them good bye and kept walking, while Mr Weasley led the group as they approached the cottage where they saw a man standing in the doorway, staring at the tents.

Mr Weasley approached and asked, 'morning, would you be Mr Roberts?'

'Aye,' he replied, 'and who are you?'

'Weasley, two sites booked a few days ago.'

Mr Roberts checked a list on his door and said, 'aye, you've got space over by the wood, just the one night?'

'Yes,' said Mr Weasley.

'You'll pay now then?' asked Mr Roberts

Mr Weasley nodded and retreated a short distance where he pulled out a roll of muggle currency and quietly beckoned Elizabeth to help him, when she'd shown him how to identify the different pound notes, Mr Weasley approached Mr Roberts and gave the money to him, the man commenting as he got some change.

'You're not the first who's had trouble with money, I had two foreigners try and pay with these big gold coins the size of hubcaps not ten minutes ago, something weird is going on here for certain.'

Mr Weasley tried to act normal, 'you hear about strange things all the time.'

Mr Roberts looked out over his field, 'It's never this busy normally, the whole fields been booked out in advance, normally I only get hikers and fishers turning up, but they all seem to know each other, like some sort of a big event.'

A wizard appeared out of thin air next to them with a loud crack and quickly pointed his wand at Mr Roberts, '_Obliviate.'_

Elizabeth instantly recognized the symptoms of memory alteration as Mr Roberts placidly passed over a map of the campsite and the change as the unknown wizard led them towards the field. He looked exhausted, and when he was sure they were out of earshot he said,

'he's been a bit more inquisitive than we'd like, Ludo Bagman's not helping either, the fools been all over the place going on and on about quidditch not thinking that the campsite managers are all muggles. Don't suppose you could have a word with him could you? I don't know about you, but I'll be glad when this is over, see you later Arthur.'

The wizard Dissaparated and as they all passed into the vast city of tents, Ginny asking why a ministry department head would talk about quidditch so close to a muggle. Mr Weasley described the man as somewhat of a lovable rouge, and had little to say against him which intrigued Elizabeth. Most of the tents looked normal, but some seemed so obviously magical it was little wonder the statute of secrecy was being stretched to breaking point and as Mr Weasley commented.

'Always the same, we can't resist showing off when we get together.'

They finally reached a little plot of clear space, about a hundred metres away from the tree line which had been marked with a misspelled sign reading _Weezly_.

'Couldn't have picked a better spot, the pitch is on the other side of the wood there, so we're about as close as we could get. Now since we're all in such numbers on muggle land, we have to keep the magic to a minimum, so we'll be putting these tents up by hand, where should we start Lizzie?'

He got two tents out and between him, Elizabeth, Hermione and Jane, they managed to get them up without too much difficulty and while Elizabeth was a bit curious about how they were all supposed to fit, she soon learned that magical tents had TARDIS like capabilities of being bigger on the inside and the two tents actually looked quite comfortable. Mr Weasley soon found that they needed water and bade Elizabeth, Ron, Jane and Hermione to go and get some while he and the others planned to get wood for a fire. So Elizabeth led the way through the vast city of tents which revealed itself as the mist cleared, marvelling at the sheer number of wizards from all over the world who were moving about the area. Eventually they came to an area where the tents had been bedecked in thick growths of shamrocks and from nearby they heard their names being called.

'Lizzie! Ron! Hermione! Jane!'

Turning around they spotted Seamus Finnegan sitting with his mother and his best friend Dean Thomas outside their own shamrock covered tent. Elizabeth and the others went over and greeted them just as he began.

'Like the decorations? Ministry isn't happy, but it's the world cup for Merlin's sake.'

Mrs Finnegan added, 'why shouldn't we show our colours, you should see what the Bulgarians are putting on their tents, you're supporting Ireland I hope.'

After explaining they would be supporting Ireland they left and kept going towards an area where the Bulgarian flag was flying, and in time they found that the tents were not covered in flora but posters of the same surly looking individual.

'Who is that?' asked Elizabeth

'Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, you wait Lizzie, the man's a genius and he's only really young too.'

They found a tap in the corner of the field and Elizabeth, Jane and Hermione were almost overcome trying not to laugh at a ministry wizard who was inadvertently cross dressing and Elizabeth had to think.

'_Oh god, are all ministry wizards this bad at dressing as muggles? Surely Amelia can run some sort of adult education course.'_

On the way back they were hailed by a few more Hogwarts students and recent graduates, including Oliver Wood who came over and excitedly told them he had been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. When they finally got back to the tent George asked them what took them so long and Ron explained while they went to where Mr Weasley was trying to light a fire with little success.

Hermione took the box of matches and soon they had a fire going, but it was a while before they could cook anything and by the time lunch was ready, Percy, Bill and Charlie showed up along with another wizard who was grinning.

'Sirius,' exclaimed Elizabeth as she ran to hug the surprised wizard who chucked and then led her back to the fire.

'Hi there Princess, miss me? Looks like I got here at a good time.'

Elizabeth playfully swatted him as the lunch was served and while they were eating, another wizard appeared and Mr Weasley smiled,

'Ah, the man of the moment himself, Ludo.'

He was probably one of the more memorable ministry wizards Elizabeth had seen that day, and his dress and demeanour made him appear much less like the stiff bureaucrats she was used to.

He greeted them all, 'Arthur, Sirius, what a day eh? Perfect weather and things are going fine, hardly anything left for me to do now.'

Percy strode forward, his hand outstretched a look of disapproval on his face, but Mr Weasley began introducing everyone to Ludo, who thankfully didn't fuss when Elizabeth was introduced.

He spoke of the game and the fact he'd been acting as a bookie for a lot of people and the twins placed a bet with him on the game, much to Mr Weasleys disapproval, Mr Crouch soon appeared as well and couldn't be more of a contrast to the jovial ex beater. Elizabeth could see at once why Percy idolized the man, who was all stiffness and business as he tried to motivate Ludo Bagman to go and deal with last minute hiccups. As all three wizards spoke, Elizabeth again caught hints of the upcoming special event at Hogwarts, but soon enough Ludo and Mr Crouch Dissaparated.

The crowd of wizards and witches seemed to grow more and more excited as the day wore on and by dusk, the ministry wizards had given up trying to police the statute of secrecy as salesmen showed up everywhere selling all kinds of merchandise to the crowd. Elizabeth and the others strolled amongst them and made a few purchases just before a loud gong sounded which put an end to their shopping as Mr Weasley led the way towards the stadium. The atmosphere was electric and Elizabeth could hear the happy sounds of laughter and singing from all around her as they made their way through the small wood and before long they reached a massive stadium that looked at least the size of some of the soccer stadiums she'd seen on TV when Dudley watched the games.

'Seats one hundred thousand, Fudge, and then Lady Amelia have had as many ministry workers as they could spare working on the place, muggle repelling charms on every square inch and concealing charms above. No muggles can get near here by land or air, if they do they'll suddenly remember urgent things they need to do elsewhere, bless them.'

Elizabeth smiled and then said, 'speaking of muggles, can you please do something about the ministry wizard's muggle disguises? Most of them wouldn't blend in anywhere, and some would be laughed out of town at first sight.'

Mr Weasley smiled, 'traditionally the ministry never saw wizard/muggle relations as an area of priority, but since Lady Amelia took office, she's been trying to work on improving them. We've actually been planning on running some training courses, but the world cup took priority on our time and resources, but I do understand what you're saying Lizzie.'

A witch at the stadium gates checked their tickets and then beckoned up a set of stairs, 'prime seats Arthur, just follow the stairs as high as they go and you'll get to the top box.'

When they got to the top, they found a luxurious box that could hold about twenty people positioned about halfway down the field, nobody was in the box as yet baring one house elf. Elizabeth thought it odd and addressed the elf, soon finding out that her name was Winky, she knew Dobby and she was saving a seat for her owner.

Wizards and witches began appearing and taking their places in the box, and judging by the richness of their robes, they were obviously people of importance. Elizabeth was happy when she saw Amelia leading Madam Delacour and a short plump wizard with black hair who was obviously her husband, and following them were two witches who bore an astonishing resemblance to the French veela.

Madam Delacour smiled at Elizabeth and led the others over before she introduced them.

'Lady Elizabeth, a pleasure to see you again, your godmother was kind enough to invite us as a thank you for helping to identify your powers.'

Elizabeth smiled at the thought and said, 'well that sounds wonderful, and thanks again for your help, yours and Professor Snape's advice has really helped. I nearly have full control over my allure now and haven't had any more major incidents, though I still find that boys who are really susceptible will stare at me and boast sometimes.'

Madam Delacour smiled, 'wonderful, now allow me to introduce my husband Pierre and my daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle.'

The two silver haired witches smiled at her, Gabrielle was rather shy and didn't say much and couldn't speak much English, but Fleur smiled at her.

'Lady Elizabeth, a pleasure to meet you, maman told me a lot about you, a true firstborn? I am astonished, the veela gift is tough but if any of us can improve our reputation, I'm sure you can.'

Monsieur Delacour kissed her hand and was very polite as he said, 'A pleasure to meet you Lady Potter, Apolline has told me much of your gifts and your reputation. I must say it's an honour.'

Elizabeth found him just as amiable as his wife and daughters and said, 'thank you Monsieur, may I introduce my family and friends?'

Elizabeth introduced the Weasleys', Richard and Susan noticing that Fleur seemed to find Bill very interesting and didn't care about his wardrobe choices. Ludo Bagman arrived and Elizabeth was introduced to the Bulgarian minister as well, the man proving to be another who cared for her title. Ludo Bagman finally began proceedings at Amelia's prompting.

'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch world cup!'

The stands roared in approval as Bagman continued, 'without further ado allow me to introduce the Bulgarian team mascots.'

Mr Weasley was curious as to what had been brought but his curiosity was answered when a hundred veela cheerleaders came onto the pitch and started dancing much to Madam Delacour's disapproval as she noticed the reactions of the crowd. Elizabeth saw most of the men and boys in the crowd fall under the spell of the veela and watched Ron get up, poised on the edge of the box as though preparing to dive. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him back saying.

'Honestly.'

Madam Delacour leaned across and whispered into Elizabeth's ear, 'this sort of thing is the reason our people are not taken seriously, our purpose on this earth is beyond question to us now and to witness this is truly vexing.'

Elizabeth had to agree, but turned back to the game as the Irish mascots were introduced and was enthralled as a formation of leprechauns flew over the pitch in formation and dropped gold into the crowd, though she knew better than to take it, though she did notice a few others including Ron and Ludo Bagman picking up coins. The two teams were introduced and flew out one by one, lining up by the centre of the pitch before another wizard, the referee came afterwards. Elizabeth watched the referee release the balls and blow his whistle, the players zooming up into the sky and she saw the snitch for a split second before it flew towards the Irish goals and out of sight. The game was faster than any Elizabeth had ever seen and even Bagman had trouble keeping up with the flow of play as he did the commentary, it soon became clear that the Irish chasers were superior and they scored a few minutes in, the leprechauns forming their glittering shamrock in celebration. In this vein the game continued over the next ten minutes, the Irish gaining an early lead before the game got faster and more brutal as the Bulgarians beaters began firing with better accuracy and soon enough the Bulgarians got a score on the board. Mr Weasley warned the boys as the veela cheerleaders began dancing again. After the game got going again, Elizabeth saw the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum managed to plough his opponent to mixed reactions as medi wizards examined the downed player. Elizabeth looked up and spotted the famed seeker, using the timeout to scan the skies for the snitch before his Irish opponent was revived and went back up in the air as the game resumed. The game got steadily uglier and more and more fouls were awarded to both sides before once incident distracted everyone from the pitched battle in the air. The leprechauns had been taunting the Bulgarians as the Irish lead got bigger and bigger and then finally flew into a formation which enraged the veela. Elizabeth watched as the veela morphed into their avian forms and began to throw fireballs at the leprechauns.

Mr Weasley spoke to his sons, 'and that boys is why you never go for looks alone.'

Elizabeth noticed Madam Delacour with a frown on her face as she watched the battling mascots, ministry wizards doing their best to separate them, but then spotted a stray fireball coming right for the top box and on instinct, stretched out her hand and caught it just as everyone else threw themselves to the floor in the chaos.

Feeling her temper rise at the petty squabble, Elizabeth looked for a patch of bare ground and lobbed the fireball back, where it struck with a loud explosion and formed a small smoking crater. The veela as one looked up at her before Elizabeth shook her head and then pointed towards the area where they'd been sitting and watched as they morphed back and walked off the pitch.

Ludo Bagman seemed awed as he said, 'Oh my god fans, did you see that? It seems the veela have been thoroughly reprimanded by one of our VIPs and wait… It looks like Lynch has seen the snitch!'

For indeed the Irish seeker had seen the snitch and was chasing after it the Irish fans cheering him on, Viktor Krum was on his heels, blood streaming from his face from where he'd been hit by a bludger. Lower and lower the two seekers flew until again, Aidan Lynch crashed and Krum pulled out of the dive, the snitch in his hand.'

Bagman announced the result, 'Krum gets the snitch, but Ireland win 170 to 160! Good Lord fans, I don't think anybody was expecting that.'

The Bulgarian minister sighed, 'vell, at least ve fought bravely.'

The two teams were brought into the top box, Krum still looking a mess as he caught Elizabeth's eye and smiled. Amelia presented the cup to the Irish team before they took off for a lap of honour, the crowd still going nuts. Finally Fred and George walked up to Bagman, grinning and holding out their hands.

Mr Weasley led the way out of the box after bidding Amelia and the Delacour's goodbye, both of whom thanked Elizabeth for her quick thinking, he'd already chided his sons as they went back to the tents. Elizabeth and the other girls went across to their tent and just as Elizabeth had finally fallen asleep, Irish fans keeping her awake for a while, Mr Weasley shook her awake. Elizabeth could instantly tell from the look on his face that something was wrong as he said.

'Lizzie, get up quickly, this is urgent.'

Elizabeth could hear distant screaming and what sounded like explosions and asked.

'What's going on out there?'

Mr Weasley shook his head, 'no time to explain, grab a coat and your wand and get outside quickly.'

Elizabeth quickly did as he said and emerged with Jane, Hermione, Susan and Ginny and when she got outside she felt her temper rise.

Á crowd of wizards, hooded and cloaked was rampaging through the campsite, setting tents aflame and firing curses at bystanders and laughing their heads off. As they passed a burning tent, Elizabeth could see Mr Roberts and his family being levitated, wizards below them moving them around like puppets.

Sirius looked grim as he said, 'alright you lot, we've got renegade death eaters on the loose, and Arthur and I will try and scrounge up some resistance and fight those morons. Head for the trees and wait for us there, if there's more of them in the way, don't hold back, but don't try and be heroes either, got it?'

Elizabeth saw the red mist begin to appear at the edge of her vision and said, 'cut them all down Sirius, no mercy for cowards and traitors who would abuse their magic to feed their ego.'

Sirius and the other adults seemed to flinch for a second at Elizabeth's tone of voice but then Mr Weasley said, 'we'll do what we can, but Lizzie, please try and stay calm, there are innocent people out there as well as these bastards.'

Elizabeth saw the mist disappear but still felt livid as Ron and Richard grabbed her arms and started to lead her towards the tree line, quickly losing the twins and Ginny in the stampede of witches and wizards fleeing the scene. But before they could the safety of the trees, they found their path blocked by three more masked wizards, one of them began to leer.

'Well well, what have we here? Another veela whore, the ministers niece and a couple of mudbloods, waste not want not I suppose, and the blood traitor might even pay us not to kill you when we're done showing you your proper place.'

Elizabeth saw the other girls cringe, but felt her temper rising again and felt the mist descend even stronger than before, the others around her, even the death eaters all gasped and one of them said.

'Ere, what the bloody hell are you?'

Elizabeth laughed coldly and said, 'your worst nightmare, inbred scum like you are like cockroaches and I will personally make sure that you're all hunted down and squashed.'

The two who had spoken seemed to shrink back, but the last of them obviously had a bit more courage and said, 'Like hell you will, you'll never leave here alive bitch.'

The figure drew a wand and shouted, 'Avada Kedavra!'

A jet of green light flew from it and Elizabeth nimbly stepped out of the way and taunted, 'pathetic,' before she opened her mouth again, she wasn't sure where she'd learned the words that passed her lips to an accompanying noise similar to a crack of thunder. But somehow, the three wizards were picked up as if caught in a powerful gust of wind and thrown backwards where they landed with a sickening thud.

Elizabeth walked over to them and checked them, finding that they were still alive but knocked unconscious, she raised her own wand before Jane said fearfully.

'No Lizzie, there's no need, they aren't worth it, come on now.'

Ron look scared, 'the aurors can handle them now, they aren't going to hurt anyone tonight and they'll be rotting in prison soon enough, after St Mungos' is done healing them, you really worked them over Lizzie.'

Richard looked overawed, 'Lizzie, remember rule number one.'

Elizabeth felt the mist leave her vision and she shook her head and croaked, 'ugh, I hate it when that happens, and now my throat really hurts from whatever I did to those three back there.'

The others sighed in relief and they all set off again, they passed Draco Malfoy on the way in, who looked like he was enjoying himself as he taunted them all. They found a clearing where they settled down to wait, it was utterly quiet and soon it seemed like the rampage was over. Ludo Bagman came across them looking harassed, before Elizabeth told him of the stampede and he headed off.

Not long after, Elizabeth began to sense somebody nearby and drew her wand, before saying.

'Who's there?'

Nobody answered and she turned to the others, 'I don't like this, there's definitely someone there.'

There was a sudden voice incanting a spell and with a chorus of screams from all around them, a green deaths head with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared and a series of cracks revealed a whole squad of wizards surrounding them.


	6. Chapter 6

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thank you my loyal readers for your continued support of this series, as it has become far more than I ever expected it to be and I've been writing it for almost two years now. Sorry for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter but it was getting a bit too long, also I'm sorry about the delay but real life pressures always have their way of delaying creativity, but still, on with the show. _

Chapter 6: Evil Signs and Strange Mysteries

Elizabeth looked around and spotted that they were encircled by ministry law enforcement personnel and that they all had their wands out and aimed at them. Ron and Richard seemed to have reached the same conclusion and both yelled,

'Duck!'

Before they pulled Elizabeth and the other girls to the ground, Elizabeth felt the jets of red light pass over her head and watched the beams ricochet and pass into the trees. A voice called out to the night,

'Barty, stop! That's my boy!'

Elizabeth watched as Mr Weasley came up to them and said, 'Lizzie, Jane, Susan, Hermione, Ron, Richard, are you all ok?'

The ministry wizards faced them, Mr Crouch's rage clear on his face.

'Which one of you did it? Conjured that sick mark?'

'We didn't do that?' responded Richard, 'but we did hear someone in the trees who did.'

'You lie, you were found at the scene of the crime.' Screamed Crouch.

Elizabeth did her best and croaked, 'it was a man's voice, in the trees, but how dare you accuse us with no proof, do you know what's happened you old fool?'

Crouch finally seemed to back down as a witch in his group said, 'she's right Barty, they're kids, they couldn't conjure that mark and anyway we could always check their wands.'

Mr Weasley added, 'Where did the mark come from? And what's wrong with your voice Lizzie?'

Susan explained what had happened and by the end Mr Weasley and Mr Crouch seemed astonished. He ordered a few of his men to go into the bushes and they emerged a few minutes later carrying a small figure with pointed ears that Elizabeth had no trouble recognising.

'_Winky! Why is she there? Unless whoever did this put her there as a fall guy and already legged it after he conjured the mark.'_

Mr Crouch seemed to be in shock as he gazed at his servant, before he went back into the trees where Winky had been found, emerging a few minutes later, a grim look on his face.

Ludo Bagman showed up and goggled at the mark.

'The Dark Mark? What's going on, did you get them Barty?'

Winky was interrogated and despite Susan and Jane's input and, much to Hermione's disgust she was eventually led away by a fuming Barty Crouch, just as Mr Weasley spoke to the group at large.

'Come on, let's get back to the others, you all did as well in the circumstances as anyone could have hoped, but we were worried.'

He led them towards the edge of the wood and back towards the campsite and once they'd left the woodland, Hermione asked,

'What's going to happen to Winky? That was absolutely disgusting how they were treating her, honestly it's like they think she doesn't even have feelings.'

Mr Weasley looked grim and said, 'I agree, but now isn't the time, we need to get back to the tent quickly, and where are the others?'

Susan replied, 'we lost them in the throng and then we got waylaid by those thugs that Lizzie took out.'

Ron looked confused, 'dad, why was everyone so scared of that skull thing?'

Mr Weasley seemed tense, 'Sirius and I'll explain when we get back to the others.'

When they reached the edge of the wood, they were mobbed by a crowd of frightened witches and wizards and when they saw them coming, some of them surged forwards.

'Arthur, who summoned it? It wasn't him was it?'

Mr Weasley shook his head, 'no, of course it wasn't him, we don't know who did it, it seems that they Dissaparated after the mark was cast.'

'What about the sudden thunderclap and the apprehended wizards?'

Mr Weasley looked unsure what to say but managed, 'that was defensive magic cast by a young witch seeking to defend herself and her friends by a sudden attack. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep as do my charges.'

Everything was quiet as they made their way back to the campsite, with no sign of the death eaters, although some tents were still smouldering. Charlie popped his head out from where the boys had been sleeping, focussed on Elizabeth's light and said.

'Dad, what's happening? Fred, George and Ginny got back a while ago but what's kept the others this long?'

Mr Weasley called out, 'it's ok, they're all fine and I'll explain inside.'

He gestured for the others to proceed inside and Elizabeth ducked in and found the rest of the Weasleys and Sirius waiting for her, the eldest brothers were nursing superficial cuts, while Sirius, Fred, George and Ginny were unhurt but looked shocked.

Sirius crossed the room and swept Elizabeth into his arms, the relief clear on his face before he set her back and asked.

'What happened?'

Jane began to explain and Elizabeth watched the expressions of panic cross Sirius's face as Jane told of the attack and of their flight into the woods, by the time she began to explain about the dark mark she was interrupted.

'So let me get this straight,' said Sirius, 'after Lizzie dealt with those thugs, you head into the woods and wait, and after Bagman heads off, you notice somebody nearby who then summons the mark. Ministry witches and wizards show up and they bring out Crouch's house elf and after he goes in to see if anybody else was there, she got the blame.'

Hermione looked triumphant, 'yes, he and Diggory were being awful to her.'

Percy looked indignant, 'he was quite right to get rid of an elf like that, running about with a wand when he told her not to. Embarrassing him in front of the ministry and the department for the Regulation and Control.'

Richard objected, 'whoever did it stitched her up, left her as the fall guy, err elf and I heard the voice, it was definitely a human males voice.'

Hermione smiled at him and Ron scowled for a second before he said, 'can somebody explain what the big deal is with the mark, it wasn't hurting anyone.'

Sirius looked grim, 'that filthy sign was Voldemort's symbol,' everyone except Elizabeth flinched, 'whenever he or one of his followers killed somebody, they'd fire that into the air. Everyone's worst fear was to come home and find that above your house.'

Mr Weasley looked sad, 'it hasn't been seen in over thirteen years, it was hardly surprising that everyone panicked.'

Bill looked over at them, 'it didn't help tonight, whoever conjured it, as it scared all the death eaters away as soon as they saw it. We didn't get close enough to find out who any of them were, so the only ones we caught were the three that you knocked out Lizzie.'

Elizabeth croaked, 'but what was the whole point of all this? What would they get out of it?'

Sirius looked sick, 'fun I'm afraid, you and the others were very lucky tonight Lizzie, few witches and wizards your age ever escaped rampaging death eaters and half of the atrocities committed against muggles in the last war were done purely for fun. The things that would sicken any decent witch or wizard, they'd do just because they felt bored. I'd bet they had a few drinks tonight and could help reminding everyone that a lot of them are still out there.'

Ron still looked confused, 'but why did they disapparate when the mark was cast? Wouldn't they be pleased to see it?'

Bill shook his head, 'think Ron, when the war ended, the death eaters who stayed out of Azkaban had to work really hard to convince people that they weren't willingly involved. They had to tell all sorts of lies about being forced into it. They'd be even more scared than the rest of us to see him back as I doubt he'd be too pleased with them for abandoning him.'

Hermione asked, 'but whoever did it, were they doing it to scare them off or support them?'

Sirius looked at her, 'your guess is as good as mine Hermione, but whoever did it, he was definitely a death eater even if he defected at some point, as they were the only ones who ever learned the spell.'

Mr Weasley insisted that everyone get some sleep and Elizabeth and the other girls went back over to their tent, she didn't get much sleep and a few hours later Mr Weasley roused her. After everyone had gotten ready, Mr Weasley packed up their tents with magic and Sirius came up to Elizabeth.

'I'd better get over to Amy, she'll want to know everything about this as if I know her she will be on the warpath. You did well last night Princess, but you still need a bit more work on controlling that temper of yours, in a battle that can get you killed quite easily.'

Elizabeth nodded, unable to speak at all but hugged her godfather before he bade them goodbye. Mr Weasley led the way out of the campsite and when they passed Mr Roberts, he waved them off with a vacant smile and a vague, 'Merry Christmas'.

Mr Weasley looked troubled but explained quietly, 'he'll be fine, that was a big thing they made him forget.'

After a hurried discussion with Basil, the portkey supervisor, they joined a queue and soon jumped back to Stoatshead Hill and made their way back towards the Burrow. As they approached it, Mrs Weasley came out, looking pale and carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. She was clearly distraught and flung herself on her husband exclaiming loudly.

'Oh thank goodness, thank goodness you're all safe.'

Her copy of the newspaper fell from her hands as she released Arthur and pulled the twins so tightly against her, she would easily do a boa constrictor justice.

'Ouch, mum, we need to breathe.'

'I shouted at you both before you left, I couldn't stand it if those were the last words I ever said to you.'

Mr Weasley gently soothed his distraught wife before gently leading her back inside where she was soon sat at the table with a steaming mug of tea. The paper was quickly skimmed through by Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy all grumbling about the contents causing panic, the lead headlines hardly helping matters as they made out that the ministry had been at fault. A smaller section of the article drew everyone's gaze however.

_During the rampage at the campsite, three suspects were apprehended shortly after the main death eater force fled the area. According to a statement made by a previously quoted source, later confirmed by the DMLE, the three were knocked unconscious by unknown magic utilised in defence by a young witch seeking to escape the danger. Witnesses describe the phenomenon as sounding like three distinct syllables accompanied by a sound similar to distant thunder, yet the words themselves were incomprehensible. The identity of the witch is at this time unknown, but one must wonder who could be capable of wielding such devastating power and what other secrets she may be hiding._

Elizabeth tried to speak, but still found that she couldn't which drew Mrs Wesley's attention to her.

'Lizzie dear, are you alright?'

Charlie spoke, 'mum, that witch Skeeter's talking about, that was Lizzie. When the whole thing began she was scary, but whatever magic she used on the thugs, it hurt her and now she's lost her voice.'

Mrs Weasley looked alarmed, but her mothering instincts quickly kicked in and provided her with a distraction as she said.

'Well now, that won't do at all will it dear and I know just the thing.'

She bustled off into the kitchen and soon returned with a cup of a steaming liquid that smelled of lemon.

'Here now, drink this, it's an old recipe my mother taught me.'

Elizabeth drank the potion which for once didn't taste all that bad, raspberry, honey and lemon being the three major components she could identify. But she could feel it helping as her throat began to feel better quite quickly.

'You should be alright by tonight if you have a little more after lunch and don't try and talk too much for a day or two.'

Elizabeth nodded just as Mr Weasley said.

'I had better head in Molly, Amelia's going to need everyone on board to get this situation in hand, if the idiots who pulled this off did anything else afterwards it could blow up into a potential exposure situation.'

Mrs Weasley look sad as she said, 'surely Amelia can manage without you Arthur? You're supposed to be on leave, and isn't it the DMLE's mandate to handle this?'

Mr Weasley shook his head, 'not just them, since it involves muggles, I'm involved.'

Percy soon followed his father through the floo and Elizabeth and her friends went upstairs to Ron's room where they sat, discussing the incident for a time, Elizabeth writing a note which explained about the vision she had seen with the old man in the mansion being killed by Voldemort and how she believed it tied in to Professor Trelawney's prediction.

Ron was horrified, 'first the vision and now this? He's up to something, but what?'

Jane tried to sooth the atmosphere, 'but surely, with most of his supporters in prison and his money cut off, what can he do? As soon as he moves into the open, the people would fight.'

Richard looked sad, 'I wish it was that simple Jane, you saw what happened, almost everyone ran at the first sight of the eaters, how many were there? Twelve? Versus one hundred thousand witches and wizards, with maybe eighty thousand capable of raising a wand and a couple of hundred being ministry trained at some level. In an ideal world, they'd be cut down in about five seconds after they cast their first spell by sheer numbers, the biggest weapon he ever had was fear and he still has that even now.'

Susan smiled at her brother, as did Elizabeth and Hermione before the auburn haired witch added.

'Countering that fear will be half the war, we know that and so does aunty, if the people actually lift their wands instead of running, we could win this easily. Problem is the mere memory of half the things the old bastard did last time still make everyone scared to say his name.'

Hermione who had stayed silent for a while spoke up, 'but what can we do? Even if we start telling everyone the truth, it won't be enough.'

Elizabeth had to agree as she thought, '_good question, not one we can answer ourselves at any rate.'_

Neither Mr Weasley or Percy were seen much over the next week as the furore over the "Yorkshire Incident" as it had been labelled had been fanned by Rita Skeeter and she had been on a crusade to splash just about every ministry mess up she could find on the front page. Elizabeth regained her voice completely within a few days of returning to the Weasleys' and asked Percy on the night before they were due to go back to Hogwarts.

'What's been happening? Has the situation got any better?'

Percy shook his head, 'I'm afraid not, I've been dealing with people wanting compensation all week, thank goodness you got a few of them at least Elizabeth. If not, I'd probably be facing far worse.'

Elizabeth smiled, the attackers had all been tried and found guilty under tough new anti-death eater laws which were enacted by Amelia as part of her reform package. The reports proving to be the one silver lining in all of the chaos that had been going on.

Mrs Weasley looked up at the clock and sighed as she said.

'Your father hasn't had to work weekends since the last war, they're working him far too hard these days.'

Percy commented how Mr Weasley should make up for his statement to the Prophet which raised his mother's ire as she went on against Rita Skeeter before Bill commented that not saying anything would have been just as bad.

Elizabeth looked up from her new copy of the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 4_, when she heard Mrs Weasley challenge the twins.

'What are you two up to?'

Elizabeth saw that they were both bent over a single piece of parchment with quills out.

Fred tried to pass it off, 'homework?'

Mrs Weasley seemed even more suspicious, 'don't be silly Fred, you're both still on holiday and you must have finished your holiday work by now. You'd better not be writing up more order forms.'

George managed to head his mother off, but Elizabeth couldn't help but think the two of them were up to something, but put it from her mind as Mr Weasley arrived home. He looked weary as he told them of Rita Skeeter learning of the missing ministry witch and how they were lucky that Rita hadn't learned about Winky. Hermione went into another rant over elf rights before Mrs Weasley bade them all to make sure they were packed for tomorrow, Elizabeth quickly climbed the stairs with Susan, Jane and Hermione and the three of them made short work of their trunks, Elizabeth was just folding her dress robes when there was a knock at the door and Mrs Weasley entered carrying two piles of freshly laundered clothes that belonged to her and Susan.

'Here you are dears, now fold those up carefully or they'll crease.'

Elizabeth thanked her before the Weasley matriarch caught sight of her dress robes.

'Oh Lizzie, they're beautiful, you'll have the beat the boys off with a stick this year.'

Elizabeth and Susan smiled and Susan said, 'she does already, you should have seen what happened when Madam Delacour did her experiment back home, a few of the boys really had trouble staying in control of themselves and Ernie and Richard both fell under the allure a few times over the summer before Lizzie started to learn to control the effects.'

Mrs Weasley smiled, 'Arthur told me about the experiment, now girls, while I'm here there's something I should say. You're both growing older and I'm sure you must have noticed the boys around you starting to grow as well. This year, or definitely within the next few they might start to put pressure on you to do things you aren't ready for, and not just them. You and the other girls around you will be starting to feel a certain curiosity as well and you must be aware of this.'

Elizabeth began to blush brilliantly, her light matching her pink face, '_Oh no, not the responsibility talk! This is going to be awkward.'_

Susan seemed calm as she said, 'aunty gave me this lecture last year, but I do understand your point.'

Mrs Weasley smiled, 'good, I never doubted Lady Amelia and I'm sure Hermione and Jane have had the same talk with their mother, but Lizzie needs to hear this. Awful things can happen to young witches who fall prey to persistent boys and peer pressure can be a terrible thing to deal with as well. I was young once, and I know what goes on in the deserted area of Hogwarts castle among the senior students and the pressure your dorm mates can put on you. I'm not saying this to scare you off from associating with the boys, indeed love is probably the most beautiful emotion humans can experience, and also the most painful. I'm just saying to be careful and to be aware of the possible consequences of what you do.'

Elizabeth nodded, feeling a parallel with Sirius's lecture on fortune hunters and said.

'Sirius did warn me about fortune hunters.'

Mrs Weasley smiled, 'well it's good he warned you about that as that is a danger you and Susan will both have to be wary of, but this isn't about money. You are growing fast Lizzie as are all your friends and you are quickly becoming a beautiful woman, you're all dealing with natural instincts and again this is perfectly normal. These instincts and those of the boys can easily lead you astray and into things you are not yet emotionally ready for. You have a lifetime to experience them all and there is no need to rush, as once you cross certain thresholds there is no going back, so just be aware of this and don't do anything you don't feel that you are ready for.

Elizabeth could see her point, 'Alright, I think I understand.'

Mrs Weasley smiled, 'that's good, you, Hermione, Jane, Susan and Charlotte all seem sensible and so you should be alright, but you need to be on your guard as there are a lot of immature people around you in bodies which are growing up fast and the fact you're a veela doesn't help. Now Lizzie, you really must tell me the name of your dressmaker…..'

Mrs Weasley left a short time later and Jane and Hermione came in, Hermione took a look at Elizabeth's face and light and said.

'Lizzie your colour, what is it?'

Elizabeth faced her and said, 'Mrs Weasley just gave Susan and me the responsibility talk.'

Jane smiled, 'Ooh that must have been awkward, did your aunt ever explain much before now? Hermione and I didn't find it any easier when mum talked to us last year.'

Elizabeth replied, 'yes she did, but even so that was embarrassing, it did raise an interesting point though, everything she said was true and the boys are all starting to act the way she said. What can we do about it? We have to be with them all the time as all live in the same castle.'

Jane smiled, 'I don't think it'll be as bad as what she said Lizzie, all the boys in our house have been alright so far and Charles and the others have been nothing but gentlemen, except Ron when he puts his foot in it.'

Elizabeth and the others laughed before Hermione added, 'Janie's right, and as long as we keep an eye out, I don't think we'll have too many problems. Parvati and Lavender might be an issue though.'

Susan looked confused, 'why? They just giggle over magazines and hang around the divination tower.'

Ginny came in at this point and added, 'and they constantly gossip about boys, mum just gave me the same talk. If you were a Gryffindor Susan, you'd know what I mean, but if mum's right about the peer pressure thing they're likely to be a major source, them and a few others.'

Elizabeth looked over at Ginny, 'are you saying we should be scared of them?'

Ginny shook her head, 'no way, I'm just saying that we ought to watch ourselves around them as well as being careful around some of the more lecherous boys, I really don't envy the allure Lizzie, that'd make it even worse.'

'I'm getting better at controlling that, and besides, I have my two loyal jesters to help me.'

The others laughed before Ginny said, 'speaking of them, what you think was going on earlier? I know them, while they aren't like Bill and Percy for academics, they aren't Ron either and surely must have finished their homework by now, even Ron's did his after you and Jane nagged him a bit Hermione.'

Hermione looked thoughtful, 'probably something to do with their business, I'd say their pretty serious about it, or then again perhaps not, if it was they would've told us as they aren't keeping their plans secret from us.'

Elizabeth mulled it over, 'some of the ingredients they use can't be cheap so they must be up to something to do with gold, trying to arrange a loan maybe?'

Susan shrugged, 'maybe, but I think it's another mystery we won't solve tonight, come on we'd better finish packing, we don't want to be late tomorrow.'


	7. Chapter 7

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thanks again for the continued support I've been getting over the time I've been writing this series. I invite all readers to vote on my new poll as I've been trying to figure out who to pair Ron with as I decided not to put him with Hermione after I read a recent piece quoting JK herself which said the marriage likely wouldn't last. The poll will last until I get to the first task. Some of you familiar with my earliest works will recognise a familiar character in this chapter. I've decided to resurrect him for this series and in the future might actually reboot his fic, the name of his kingdom is not really intended as a crossover and I'm just borrowing elements from the movie._

Chapter 7: The Prodigal Daughter Returns to Hogwarts

For the first time Elizabeth could remember she actually felt a sense of end of holidays gloom as she awoke early the next morning. She had had the happiest summer in her life in finally leaving the Dursleys and taking her place amongst the Bones' and then visiting the world cup with the Weasleys' and apart from the exceptions of the few incidents heralding the oncoming tides of war which had distracted her somewhat she had never felt so content in her life. |After she and Susan had gotten dressed and ready, they made their way out of the room and began to head downstairs before Mrs Weasley poked her head into the stairwell and said.

'Arthur, Arthur! Urgent message from Lady Amelia herself.'

Elizabeth and Susan drew back as Mr Weasley hurried past them and the pair followed them to find Amelia's head in the fire speaking to Mr Weasley.

'Muggle neighbours heard bangs and shouting and called the local police. I only found out because I got in early and had the head of improper use of Magic head braying on my door and demanding Alastair's on a pike, I shudder what to think if Rita gets a sniff of this one.'

Mr Weasley groaned and said, 'What's Mad Eye saying?'

'Apparently he said he heard intruders in his yard, but they got ambushed by his bins.'

Mr Weasley asked a few more questions, scribbling notes with a hastily acquired quill before Amelia said, 'the last thing we need is for this to blow up into a media circus, and so I want you to handle this personally. Get over there and find out all you can, if we can handle this quietly and settle it out of court we might be able to save the situation. Why he had to pick today I don't know, he's supposed to be starting his new job, though how Albus talked him into it I'll never understand.'

Mr Weasley sighed and said, 'alright I'm off, I'll try and brief you by the end of the day at the latest.'

He put his notes away and hurried off as Amelia said to Mrs Weasley, 'sorry Molly, but Arthurs the best man I've got to handle something like this, Alastair's always been a bit of a loose cannon but I would have thought he'd have more sense than this.'

Amelia turned her head and noticed Elizabeth and Susan before she said.

'Susie, Lizzie, come here, I've got some news you may find interesting. I had the Stormhold ambassador in my office a few days ago, they're sending their first national to Hogwarts this year, a young member of their nobility. He's about your age and will be starting his fourth year, look after him will you.'

Susan looked astonished, 'Stormhold! But they almost never come to England, or anywhere else.'

Which was perfectly true, almost nothing was known about the secretive kingdom which was hidden far to the north of England, completely unknown to the muggles. But according to rumour, its magical and muggle citizens lived side by side and the country was exceptionally cautious in its dealings with the outside world.

Elizabeth was surprised, _'If half of what I've heard is true, something big is up if they're sending someone to Hogwarts, especially a Lord.'_

She was lost in thought for a moment before she heard Amelia say,

'I'm sending a battlewagon for you all, after the Yorkshire incident I'm not letting you travel in anything less, you Lizzie and Richard are all I have left.'

Susan seemed shocked, 'aunty, that's overkill anyway what about our friend from Stormhold?'

'He's flooing directly to my office in about two hours and your wagon can pick him up once you reach London.'

After a few more minutes conversation Amelia disappeared as Mr Weasley came into the room and bade everyone goodbye before dissaparating.

Bill and Charlie came into the room and Bill said, 'Did someone mention Made Eye? What's happened now?'

Mrs Weasley filled her eldest sons in during breakfast which led to a lot of comment between the twins and Ron and soon after they had finished their meal, Elizabeth began to hear a loud rumbling that sounded like a heavy Diesel engine.

'Oh, it's here, come on Lizzie let's go,' said Mrs Weasley

Everyone with the exception of Percy headed outside and huddled out of the rain and Elizabeth felt her jaw drop at the sight of what looked like a muggle armoured personnel carrier waiting in the yard.

Bill saw her face and said, 'a battlewagon, perfect transport for VIPs in high risk areas, normally only the minister and senior officials use them and there hasn't been any need since the last war. There's only a few of them in existence as they're exceptionally difficult to make as they are designed to be practically impervious to both spell fire and muggle weaponry and only the most powerful of either can damage them.'

Charlie looked amazed, 'Lady Amelia's not taking any chances by the look of it.'

A hatch in the vehicles rear opened just as a familiar voice said, 'you'd be right there Charlie, you should have heard her at the briefing we got.'

Three figures stepped out and Elizabeth instantly recognised two of them as James McGonagall and she did a double take when she saw Tonks.

James stepped up and bowed over her hand, 'Lady Potter, a pleasure to see you again.' And then Tonks ran and hugged her, 'wotcher Lizzie, how are you going?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'Tonks, James, how are you?'

They smiled and introduced the third man, a tall dark wizard with a single gold hoop in his ear by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

'Lady Potter, a pleasure to meet you, Amelia speaks most highly of you and I must say your reputation precedes you.'

Elizabeth smiled and replied, 'thank you, but don't you think an APC's a bit of overkill?'

Kingsley shook his head, 'from the last briefing Amelia gave the auror corps it sounds like she's preparing for war and has good reason to. With the incidents under investigation and some of the rumours we're hearing it's actually a sensible precaution, the Hogwarts express is getting an upgrade to its wards and defences during the year.'

Mrs Weasley looked grim, 'I remember there used to be an escort carriage on every trip and the whole train was warded, that was put in after the bridge ambush in 71 when that raiding party tried to attack the train to take the students on board hostage. Thank god Albus had the sense to put order members on the train that day.'

Kingsley nodded and said, 'that's right, Amelia's taking no chances this time. Fudge cut our budget back hard after the war and mobilizing to war levels again will take time, even with the increase in funding she's budgeted so she's going to try and prioritise key targets for protection. The express, the ministry, St Mungoes, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade.'

Elizabeth listened and had to agree that it seemed like a sensible plan, _'Snake face would definitely go for an unguarded express as that would give him a whole trainload of hostages to bargain with and an attack would demoralize the public.'_

Elizabeth turned to Tonks, 'I thought Auror Training was three years.'

Tonks grinned, 'it is normally, but now they're accelerating it so that we can get more people trained by the time war breaks out, by third year they usually give you some field work anyway and since King and Jamie got this job, they let me come as I was assigned to partner both of them after Mad Eye retired from the service last year.'

James looked at his watch and said, 'this thing isn't exactly the fastest so we'd better get on the road as we have to extract Henry from the ministry before we get to Kings Cross.'

Tonks nearly tripped as she led the way up the ramp and into the back of the vehicle and Elizabeth was again surprised when she found a space bigger than the outside suggested. It was lavishly decorated with bottle green upholstered couches and armchairs a big desk and a drinks cabinet full of bottles of various spirits and crystal glassware. Enchanted windows showed views of the outside even though the outside had no windows at all, while rich rugs covered the floor.

Richard looked around and whistled, 'did someone nick this thing off of Fudge, looks like he furnished it.'

Everyone sat down after Tonks closed the hatch and James made his way to the front of the vehicle which started moving a moment later and Tonks began.

'This one was Cornelius's Richard, good call, he never used it for its intended purpose but apparently used to hold commission meetings on board.'

Mrs Weasley looked sceptical, 'how do the muggles not see this contraption? It's a lot bigger than any other normal muggle conveyance.'

Kingsley smiled, 'the muggles do see it, only there is a rather clever ward called chameleon shielding built into it which simply misdirects what the muggles see. Any muggle who looks at the battlewagon will instead see a big lorry carrying goods.

Hermione looked impressed as the battlewagon carried them towards London and said,

'I didn't think wizards were all that big on muggle technology, but this is amazing.'

Tonks grinned, 'in most cases you're right, but there have been exceptions over the years when the ministry or entrepreneurs spotted something they thought might be useful and adapted it: Radios, printing presses, cameras, trains, cars and busses for example. In this case, old Millicent Bagnold was almost killed one day in 77 when her car was attacked by a group of death eaters, and so she demanded a safer alternative as back then neither the floo, portkeys nor apparition could be guaranteed as they were too easy to ward against or could be used to prepare ambushes. It took time to work around the issue of magic in close proximity to the muggle electronics built into armoured vehicles but they finally rolled out the first battlewagon, this one, in early 1980.'

Elizabeth was thoughtful, 'Could it be possible to build similar vehicles? Tanks for example, a few of those or helicopters could mow down a whole hoard of death eaters before they could even cast a single spell.'

The magical raised looked confused until Elizabeth filled them in making their faces switch to more scared looks before Tonks replied,

'Amelia was asking a similar question not long ago, apparently again the big problem is electronics as magic fries unprotected electronic gadgetry quite quickly and modern tanks and helicopters use a lot of it these days. It was hard enough building the battlewagons and back then muggle armoured vehicles were less sophisticated. Also the other problem is the traditionalists and the few hardliners left in the wizenagmot and the council. Amelia can't get legislation passed at will and convincing some of the traditionalists to pass bills allowing the creation of magically modified muggle war machines would be difficult. She's got a few people working on concepts and figuring out solutions to the electrical problems since basically she wants to employ a search and destroy strategy.'

Elizabeth nodded, feeling satisfied in the answer, _'makes sense, the main weakness of democracy is trying to make people agree on a course of action and the idea of tanks and gunship helicopters would be horrifying to a lot of people.'_

The battlewagon travelled smoothly along the highways of southern England and reached London a few hours later, coming to a halt in a deserted street near an old phone booth that looked like it had been vandalized.

Elizabeth watched as two more aurors, one wheeling a trunk, led out a boy of about her age, she looked closely at him and heard Susan exclaim from nearby.

'Is that him? He's so handsome!'

Elizabeth looked at the boy and had to agree, he was quite tall for his age and looked quite regal in appearance with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his dress and demeanour screamed nobility to her and she hoped he wouldn't be another Malfoy.

Tonks dropped the hatch in the back of the battlewagon and the two aurors led the boy in and put his luggage and owl cage with theirs.

Richard and the other boys were looking at him with suspicion as he introduced himself.

'Hi everyone, my name is Henry Regent, how are you all?'

Everyone seemed caught off guard by how friendly he was but he was soon introduced to everyone and sat down with Susan as the battlewagon moved off much to Elizabeth's astonishment as she had expected him to try and impress her after he learned of her name.

The battlewagon arrived at Kings Cross not long afterwards and the aurors formed around them and led the way inside, their eyes scanning the crowd looking for anything even remotely out of the ordinary. Passing muggle commuters gave them a wide berth and they reached platform nine and three quarters and went through in groups trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. The train stood waiting puffing steam, the scene looking as normal as ever with parents seeing their children onto the carriages, Elizabeth's group soon found a pair of compartments halfway down the train and loaded their luggage before getting off to bid goodbye to the Weasleys and their escort.

'I might be seeing you lot sooner than you think,' Charlie grinned as he hugged Ginny.

'How come?' asked Fred, looking suspiciously at his brother.

'Can't say, it's classified information so don't tell Percy I mentioned it.'

'I wish I was going back this year,' said Bill as he gazed at the train, 'I'm going to see if I can get some leave to watch some of it.'

'Watch what,' asked a curious Jane.

The whistle blew and they all got onto the train, trying and failing to get any more information out of the eldest Weasleys' as Elizabeth and her friends thanked them for their hospitality.

They all made themselves comfortable in their two compartments, Fitzwilliam and Charles joining them just afterwards and just as they did Elizabeth heard from next door.

'That jumped up bitch will pay, who does she think she is? I will have my revenge if it's the last thing I do. She stole what was rightfully ours and has been a thorn in the side of the true ruler of this world for far too long.'

Jane shut the door and said.

'Oh dear, looks like Pansy is still upset about last year Lizzie.'

Ron looked up, 'come on Jane when has that hag ever not been upset at Lizzie? Anyway last time she tried anything, Lizzie put her in hospital.'

Elizabeth remembered the incident in question all too well before she said, 'true, but now she has even more of a reason. Before it was just because of our differences of opinion, now because of us the commissions been destroyed, she and Malfoys fathers are in prison and they've both had most of their family money seized by the ministry and Amelia working at getting court orders to seize more from the imprisoned death eaters.'

Hermione smiled, 'hopefully that should remove a lot of their influence.'

Fitzwilliam looked grave, 'desperate people can do desperate things, we don't know what their dads taught them, I'd be careful around them this year Lizzie.'

Elizabeth moved closer to him and whispered soothingly, 'relax William, I've never once let Pansy beat me and I'm not about to start now.'

He seemed to calm down at this and not long afterwards, the trolley witch arrived, Elizabeth buying lots of food for them to share out. The rain got heavier as the day wore on and a few of Elizabeth's year mates dropped in on them, Hermione soon growing tired of endless anecdotes the boys were sharing about the world cup final. Elizabeth was paying little attention to Ron and Seamus's latest discussion about Viktor Krum but was brought back to attention by shouting coming from the compartment next door, which Susan and Henry were sharing with Hannah and Ernie.

'TAKE THAT BACK NOW OR ELSE!'

Elizabeth looked worried as she said, 'that's Henry, should we intervene?'

There was a pause and some more talking that they couldn't make out and then.

'UNLESS YOU APOLOGIZE TO SUSAN AND GET OUT RIGHT NOW, YES!'

Richard hat gotten up, along with Ron and Fitzwilliam but Jane held them back and commented.

'I think he can handle this, from what he told us in the battlewagon I think he can handle Malfoy.'

A moment later she was proved right when they heard, 'THAT DOES IT YOU SLIMY BASTARD! _Ligatis et Incussus!'_

Elizabeth got up and went into the corridor, Richard and Fitzwilliam on her heels and found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle fleeing down the hall and into their compartment. Crossing into Susan and Henry's they found Susan in distress, sobbing into Henry's shoulder as he did his best to sooth her, Hannah, Justin Finch Fletchey and Ernie all looking shocked.

Richard took one look at his sister and said, 'what on earths been going on in here?'

Hannah spoke up, 'Malfoy showed up with Crabbe and Goyle, tried to cozy up to Henry and called Susan a blood traitor after she interrupted his recruitment speech. Henry got really mad and ended up cursing him.'

Susan drew away from Henry looking rather embarrassed just as Richard grinned and said, 'oh, that's alright then mate, sounds like you did exactly what we probably would have done anyway and thanks for sticking up for my sister. What'd you do to him?'

Henry faced them, a satisfied look on his face as he said, 'magic binding jinx, he won't be able to cast anything until tomorrow, and it really hurts. Not lethal by any means, but not a bad spell to use in a fight either.'

Elizabeth smiled, pleased that he had stood up for Susan and said, 'sorry about him, and thank you for standing up for Susan. We probably should have warned you more about he and Pansy and their gang of toadies, but I don't think he'll bother you too much as he has more of a grudge against me for ruining his and Pansy's cushy existence.'

Henry smiled at her, 'my pleasure Lady Elizabeth, I really hate blood supremacists.'

Elizabeth, Fitzwilliam and Richard stayed with Henry and Susan for a while before making their way back into their own compartment. The train arrived in Hogsmeade station a few hours later, rain lashing the platform as they saw Hagrid's silhouette waiting at the end holding a lamp.

He was bellowing into the night beckoning the first years to him and called for Henry to join him. He caught sight of Elizabeth and the others and greeted.

'Alright Lizzie, see yeh at the feast if we don't drown.'

Elizabeth winced at the thought of crossing the lake on a night like this as she bade Henry goodbye along with the others before she led the way towards the waiting carriages. But strangely, where before there was no visible animal in the harness to pull the carriages, now she could see a strange dark skeletal horse like creature. She looked closely at it and said to the others,

'What's this animal? Pulling the carriage.'

Ron looked confused, 'what are you talking about Lizzie? I don't see anything, now can we get moving, I'm getting soaked.'

Elizabeth got into a carriage, still looking at the creature but saw a Ravenclaw girl standing at the next carriage catch her eye and say serenely, 'don't worry, I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am.'

Still feeling confused, Elizabeth stayed quiet as the carriage set off into the stormy night, but she noticed a grave look on Fitzwilliam's face as the carriage passed the gates and began to travel along the road that led to the castle gates. When the carriage stopped, everyone raced inside only to be drenched again when Peeves the poltergeist began to drop water bombs all over the entrance hall, students screaming and running into the hall to escape the barrage.

Professor McGonagall came running into the entrance hall shouting, 'Peeves! Get down here this minute!'

She nearly tripped on the wet floor before shouting some more at Peeves, the Poltergeist finally stopping the bombardment on pain of Professor Dumbledore being called. Professor McGonagall chivvied them all inside the great hall where they found seats near nearly headless Nick. After a quick discussion with Collin Creevey where they learned his brother was starting Hogwarts, Elizabeth looked towards the staff table, noting the missing Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Snape caught her eye and smiled just as Professor McGonagall led the first years into the hall, Henry sticking out as he brought up the rear. Elizabeth listened as the hat began to sing its song:

'_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_most worthy of admission;_

_And power hungry Slytherin _

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!'_

Elizabeth clapped along with the rest of the hall and before she and the rest of the students listened as Professor McGonagall called the first name.

'Ackerly, Stewart!'

'Ravenclaw,' shouted the hat to much applause as the small boy all but ran to his house table as the next first year was called, 'Baddock, Malcolm!'

'Slytherin!'

One by one, boys and girls with various levels of fright on their faces were called forth and sorted, Collin's brother soon joining him at the Gryffindor table, the excited boy telling his brother of falling into the lake and being rescued by the giant squid. The whole hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall called,

'Regent, Henry!'

Elizabeth watched Henry walk forwards and sit down, the hat fitting him much better than the first years, he looked to be having a conversation with the hat but eventually the verdict was given.

'Hufflepuff!'

The Badgers roared in approval as Henry sat down opposite Susan and Hannah and shook hands with Cedric. Ron frowned, 'what's he doing going in there? He ought to be with us.'

Charlotte frowned at him, 'nothing wrong with the Hufflepuffs Ron, Tonks was one, Susan, Cedric and Hannah are Puffs and we get on with them just fine. Besides, the hat took a while sorting him, he probably asked to go there for some reason. You know you're really going to have to learn to be a bit more open minded about people. Lesson one, the house doesn't define the person, look at Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor and a marauder and yet also a traitor.'

Ron grumbled a bit but fell silent as the sorting kept going and when it finally ended the feast began, much to Ron's approval as he piled a mountain of food on his plate. Nearly headless Nick watched them with a mournful look on his face before he told them of Peeves being a menace and scaring the house elves.

Hermione was shocked and went into another rant over elf rights before refusing to eat another bite.

Professor Dumbledore got up to give his usual speech and the start of term notices and after a meaningless mention of Filch's list of forbidden items, he announced that there would be no Quidditch tournament, much to Elizabeth's teammates disgust.

He was interrupted when the door banged open and a stranger entered and began to walk towards the staff table, a dull clunk echoing with every other step he took. When he got up to the table and shook Dumbledore's hand a flash of lightning illuminated his face making Jane and Hermione gasp, along with a lot of the others. He was heavily scarred and was missing a leg and part of his nose, but what really made Elizabeth feel nervous was his eyes, one looked normal while the other seemed to be independent in its movement and quite quickly locked gazes with Elizabeth and she felt for the briefest moment a slight uncomfortable feeling in her head which went away when she pushed at it, noticing the stranger flinch mildly as she did so. Professor Dumbledore introduced the man is Professor Moody, the new Defence teacher, much to everyone's surprise and little applause.

Elizabeth turned to Richard, 'Moody, Alastair Moody? The one Mr Weasley went to investigate this morning?'

Richard looked stunned, 'yeah, that's him alright, Su and I met him a few times when he came to visit Aunt Amelia. He holds all the records for capturing suspects at the ministry and was one of the most decorated aurors when he fought in the first war.'

He fell silent as Professor Dumbledore began to explain about the Triwizard tournament, much to Fred and George's amusement and Hermione's shock.

'_Well it explains what the secret event is, but god help whoever gets picked as the champions,' _thought Elizabeth as she listened to the Professor explaining the new rules which were quickly met with disgust by the twins nearby.

'They can't do that, we're seventeen in April, why can't we enter?'

'They're not stopping us, we're entering wether he likes it or not.' The champions will get to do all sorts of cool stuff and a thousand galleons prize money, that's a perfect sum for us to invest in our shop.'

Hermione bade them all to get moving and the twins kept on debating how to get their names entered as they made their way upstairs before Hermione said.

'People have died Fred, you do know that?'

Fred grinned and moved closer, 'come on Hermione that was centuries ago and besides, where's the fun without a little risk.'

She was frowning at Fred but didn't say anything further as Ron asked, 'what about you Lizzie? Would you enter?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'oh god no, I don't need the money and the seventh years have got three years more training under their belts than I do. Plus the whole thing is insane, have any of you read some of tasks the champions have had to do? There's a whole chapter in Hogwarts a history on the schools involvement over the years.'

Hermione smiled at her as they entered the common room, and when they finally reached the dormitory and got ready for bed, she asked.

'Lizzie, why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen this year?'

Elizabeth calmly said, 'something always happens here, every year.'

Hermione shook her head, 'no, it's not just that, we know you know who is back in England, he's up to something.'

Jane smiled, 'come on Mione, that's enough, everything that's happened so far, we've gotten through it. We're not helpless, and by the time Tom shows his face, he'll be in for the shock of his life. I just hope the twins don't do anything stupid to get into the tournament.'

Charlotte snorted, 'that's a fool's hope Jane, but anyway worrying won't do any good right now.'


	8. Chapter 8

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: I really need more votes on the poll, just because I'm not pairing Ron with Hermione doesn't mean he won't have his role to play in the tale. Betrayal and redemption is going to be a key theme in this story and who better to be given such a lesson than Ron. A lot of authors love to bash him to the canvas, but I think not enough people give credit to the circumstances that made him the way he is. Having to compete against five brothers (two was bad enough for me) and coming from a poor background where he probably didn't get enough individual attention from his parents probably didn't help. But sill, more votes are needed to decide his pairing destiny and the poll will last until the first task which is about 2-3 chapters away._

Chapter 8: Red Skies in the Morning

The storm was over by the morning though the great hall still was gloomy as Elizabeth and her friends examined their timetables, Ron seemed happy about the fact they had a good morning but Elizabeth groaned when she saw double Divination scheduled for the afternoon.

'You ought to have given it up Lizzie, Trelawney's a fraud and most true seers are self-taught. I bet you could learn it a lot better by not bothering with that ridiculous insect woman.'

Ron and Hermione discussed elf rights for a while, their bickering making the others shake their heads and Charlotte whispered to her.

'Honestly, what will it take for that boy to learn some tact?'

Elizabeth had no answer to this but pondered the thought as they made their way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Professor Sprout lecturing them on the correct handling and uses of bubotuber pus as they examined the slug like plants. The lesson itself wasn't too hard and by the end of class the students had filled several bottles with the greenish petrol smelling fluid.

'Madam Pomfrey ought to be pleased, an excellent remedy for the stubborn forms of acne, should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples.'

Elizabeth saw Henry wince as Hannah told the story of Eloise Midgeon accidentally cursing off her own nose. She walked over to him and asked,

'How are you settling in?'

Henry smiled, 'quite well, the other Hufflepuffs all like me and the classes don't seem too bad, people have even started calling me Prince Charming.'

Elizabeth laughed and said, 'appropriate.'

He smiled at her as the bell went and the Gryffindors went off to Care of Magical Creatures, arriving at Hagrid's hut well before the Slytherins.

Hagrid greeted them cheerfully, 'morning! Best wait for the Slytherins, they won't want ter miss this- Blast Ended Skrewts!'

'What?' said Ron

Hagrid pointed into a couple of crates and Elizabeth looked down and heard the class's disgust around her as she beheld the weird crayfish like things scuttling around inside. There was about a hundred in each crate and every so often one of them would emit sparks and fly forwards a few inches. Hagrid began to explain of his desire to turn them into a class project just as the Slytherins arrived, Malfoy loudly asking what the point of raising the Skrewts was.

'Tha's next lesson Malfoy, yer just feeding em today.'

He directed the class to start lowering samples of different foods into the crates and the class were all muttering as they did so. A few students received minor burns but overall nothing very much happened during the class.

'At least they're small,' said Fitzwilliam as they were making their way to the great hall.

'They are now,' said Hermione, 'knowing Hagrid, they'll be six feet long at least by Christmas.'

Hermione wolfed down her lunch and hurried off to the library to everyone's curiosity as Elizabeth, Charles and Ron made their way towards the Divination tower. The familiar sickeningly sweet smell assaulted Elizabeth's nose as she took her seat and she tried not to show too much of a reaction as the class jumped at the insect like woman's entrance.

She looked closely at Elizabeth, wearing her usual tragic expression as she said, 'you are preoccupied my dear, my inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. I regret to say that your worries are not baseless, and I see difficult times for you, alas most difficult. I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass, and perhaps sooner than you think.'

Ron and Charles looked sceptically at her while Elizabeth was defiant as the Professor took her seat and began her lecture on astrology. Elizabeth wasn't concerned by Professor Trelawney's mysticism as she wasn't dreading any one thing in particular.

'Lizzie!' Charles muttered as he nudged her gently, Elizabeth had been lost in thought and not paying attention not realizing that the Professor had been guessing she had been born under Saturn's influence.

Elizabeth promptly said, 'No, I was born in July, mid-summer.'

They were given a chart and were asked to fill in the position of the planets on their birthday. It was rather dull work, but Elizabeth finally got it figured out just as Ron's big mouth and crude joke about Lavender managed to get the class a heap of homework.

Elizabeth gently said.

'You and your big mouth Ron.'

He looked unrepentant, 'come on, it was funny Lizzie.'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, 'yeah, if you're about eight or nine years old, or drunk.'

Making their way down to dinner and finding the others, Elizabeth saw Malfoy coming towards them brandishing a newspaper. He began reading the poorly written article about Mr Weasleys' involvement with Mad Eyes incident and showed them a picture of the Weasleys' standing outside the Burrow.

Elizabeth tried to drag Ron away despite his efforts to get at Malfoy and calmly rebutted the blonde fool.

'How can you insult the Weasleys' Malfoy? When your family are nothing but slimy cowards who grovel before a raving madman like dogs. Fat lot of good it did you anyway as when last I looked, your dads nothing but a pauper jailbird, your mothers lost all of her money that the Blacks gave her and the Weasleys' are actually doing quite well for themselves.'

Malfoy looked enraged and said, 'don't you dare insult my family Potter.'

Elizabeth turned away, 'then do us all a favour and shut up, you're boring me and I'm hungry.'

The crowd of onlookers began laughing, only for the laughter to become screams a moment later when Elizabeth heard two loud bangs from behind her and felt the curses pass beside her face and so she drew her wand and spun around. Before she could cast a spell, she heard two more loud bangs and an irate voice called out.

'OH NO YOU DON'T!'

Elizabeth looked down and spotted a white ferret where Malfoy was standing and beside it was a fat pug.

Elizabeth noticed Professor Moody limping through the crowd, his normal eye fixed on her as he addressed her.

'Did they get you?'

Elizabeth touched her cheeks where the spells had passed by as she said, 'no, they both missed.'

Crabbe, and Anna tried to pick up the animals, only to be stopped by Moody as he began bouncing them around the entrance hall.

'The slightly crazy Professor growled to the animals as he bounced them up and down, 'I don't like people who attack when their opponents back is turned, stinking cowardly, scummy thing to do.'

His tirade was interrupted by an outraged Professor McGonagall who turned Pansy and Malfoy back into themselves and lectured a calm Moody before he grabbed a dishevelled Pansy with one arm and Malfoy with another and dragged them both towards the dungeons.

Fitzwilliam came up to Elizabeth's side, looking anxious, 'I told you, and I bet that was their plan all along, while he had you distracted, Pansy snuck into the crowd and then as soon as they had a clear shot…..'

Jane smiled and said, 'fortunately, they're both rotten shots.'

Ron seemed to be reminiscing as Hermione led the way inside and started serving food onto their plates.

'Don't talk to me for a minute?'

'Why not?' asked Charles

'I want to fix that in my memory forever, Professor Moody's flying circus with Pansy the wonder dog and Draco, the amazing bouncing ferret.'

Elizabeth and the others laughed as Hermione said, 'it was probably a good thing Professor McGonagall stopped it though, he might have really hurt them both.'

Richard looked unrepentant, 'come on, they both tried to get Lizzie. I don't know what they used, but considering what Pansy was saying on the train it must have been nasty stuff.'

Ron opened his eyes, 'hey come on, you're interrupting the best moment of my life here.'

Fred and George arrived with Lee Jordan and Fred began, 'that man is awesome.'

George kept going, 'he really knows his stuff, even if he is completely mental.'

Hermione quickly cleared her plate and said, 'must be off, loads to do.'

Fred looked at her smirking, 'on your first day? Bit keen aren't you Granger?'

Hermione glared at him, 'it isn't school work Frederick Weasley.'

She stormed off in a huff as Fred looked amazed, 'was it something I said?'

Ron looked bewildered while George grinned at his twin and said, 'never get between her and a book mate.'

Charlotte seemed to scrutinise them for a long moment and said, 'no, not books, a cause, when she's riled because of something she will not stop until she has all the information and nothing will stand in her way and in this case, its house elves.'

The next few days leading up to the first Defence lesson passed without any major incidents, though Elizabeth was summoned by Professor Snape on the evening before. She walked inside his office and took a seat as he came in behind her and shut the door. Once he sat down behind his desk he began.

'From what you sent in your letters Elizabeth, it seems like you've got the basics down fairly well, so what I'd like to do is just test your shields and see how well you've done in building them up. I suspect Moody will try and use passive legillimency on you at some point if he hasn't already.'

Elizabeth replied looking thoughtful, 'I think he has already, during the feast I could have sworn I saw his eye looking at me and I felt something, not exactly a headache but it wasn't nice. I pushed at it and saw him flinch.'

Snape grimaced, 'typical Mad Eye, the man's deranged if you want my opinion and he sees dark wizards everywhere, now back to the matter at hand. As a star you're naturally highly resistant to mental attack and it can be highly dangerous for people to try, so I won't be able to probe too deeply but I need to get a sense of how strong your shields are.'

Elizabeth nodded and looked the Professor in the eye, inviting him to begin, and soon enough he obliged as she felt a similar sensation to what she felt at the feast. Elizabeth tried to be gentle as she pushed at the foreign intrusion, but still saw Professor Snape flinch and clutch at his head for a moment as he said.

'Very well done Elizabeth, your shields are most impressive and should be able to stop even the most determined passive attacks.'

Elizabeth felt happy to hear this and said, 'that's good it really helped with the allure so I spent a fair amount of time studying the techniques over the summer.'

Professor Snape smiled, 'good, now I'll just try a direct attack, this will not be pleasant but I must gauge how well your defences can hold up against one.'

Elizabeth watched him draw out his wand and cast, '_Legillimens!'_

She found herself in her mindscape and quickly saw Professor Snape trying to force his way through her first shield on the outer edges of her solar system, concentrating on his presence, Elizabeth pulled it closer and directed her heat towards it. Elizabeth saw him quickly looking uncomfortable and soon felt him disappear, and she emerged from her trance a moment later.

Opening her eyes, Elizabeth was amazed to see that Professor Snape was on the floor in front of her looking somewhat singed and she felt a bit guilty at his appearance, he meanwhile was full of praise.

'Original and highly effective, your mindscape is a place that no mortal man could linger in for any length of time safely, so I can inform Albus that you need never fear mental attack from most wizards. It would take a highly skilled legillimens to be able to read even your surface thoughts and with more practice, who knows what you could potentially do with skills like yours.'

Elizabeth looked meek, 'sorry I burned you sir, I didn't know it would manifest in the real world.'

Professor Snape smiled, 'don't worry about it, the mindscape defence technique is a reflection of the person and is therefore linked fully to their magical core, so when you directed your heat and your gravity at me inside your mindscape, I felt the effects in reality. I believe that with time and practice you could learn to harness these forces in the conscious world.'

Elizabeth beamed at his praise as she was dismissed and walked to Defence the next day feeling confident that Professor Moody wouldn't be able to snoop on her thoughts, the Gryffindors were so eager for the lesson that they all got their before the bell even sounded. Hermione was the last to arrive claiming she'd been in the library and Ron led the way inside the classroom and to their usual seats. Not long afterwards, they heard clunking footsteps and Professor Moody limped his way inside and growled.

'You can put those books away, you won't be needing those.'

Everyone looked excited at this and Elizabeth listened as the roll was called and as the last person declared themselves present, the Professor Moody began.

'Right then, now I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class, and he gave you a fairly thorough grounding in dark creatures. But you're all way behind in dealing with curses, so I'm here to bring you all up to scratch about what wizards can do to each other. One year, to teach you to handle…'

Ron interrupted, 'you aren't staying?'

Moody's eye spun to gaze at Ron, Ron looking nervous before the grizzled teacher smiled, 'You'd be Arthur's son yes? Your dad helped me out of a tight corner the other day… No I'm only here for the year as a favour for Albus, and then I'm going back to my retirement.'

He began to lecture them on curses and counter curses, and proceeded to give a demonstration of the effects of the unforgivable curses on some spiders. Most of the class were spellbound but Elizabeth felt disgusted and judging by Fitzwilliam's and Neville's faces, she wasn't the only one who wasn't enjoying the show. They spent the rest of the class taking notes on the effects of the three unforgivable and after the bell rang the class was in awe as they broke off. Hermione and Jane went over to talk to Neville, while Elizabeth spoke to Fitzwilliam.

'That was sick, surely he must have known he had children of some of the death eaters victims in there, did you see Neville's face?'

Fitzwilliam looked grim, 'I know, and I know why Neville is upset, Moody shouldn't have made him watch.'

They were interrupted by Moody who came down and came to take Neville away for a private word and said to Elizabeth.

'You have all got to know, I know it's bad, but you all need to be prepared in case you ever have to face it.'

He led Neville away and Elizabeth and the others made their way downstairs and while they were eating, Charlotte asked.

'Would Dumbledore be in trouble if the Ministry finds out about today?'

Elizabeth was thoughtful, 'hard to say, Amelia probably wants a more aggressive Defence curriculum, but I don't think she'd like his methods.'

Richard snorted, 'maybe, maybe not, I reckon aunty and Dumbledore are planning something though.'

After dinner, Elizabeth, Ron and Charles began working on their horoscopes, Ron and Charles looked baffled and even Elizabeth was having trouble believing the results she was getting and felt like she was stuck in the tower inhaling the fumes from the perfume.

'Mine don't make any sense,' Elizabeth said, 'I mean according to this, I'm supposed to be meeting a tall dark stranger and I will soon suffer two terrible betrayals and be branded as a traitor.'

Charles looked at her thoughtfully, 'Triwizard tournaments starting soon, maybe your stranger is one of the foreigners, I don't get the rest but you're the best out of us at this Lizzie.'

Elizabeth smiled at him and said, 'thanks Charles how are you two going?'

Ron looked frustrated, 'I don't get any of this.'

Charles was confused, 'mine doesn't make any sense either, maybe my numbers are wrong, can you check them please Lizzie?'

Elizabeth looked through Charles's calculations, correcting a few and looked through _Unfogging the Future _before she said.

'You were pretty close with the numbers, but your astronomy was out a little bit, but as near as I can tell. It looks like you're going to have to make a choice soon and the wrong decision will cost you something very dear to you while the right one will mean you will have to fight a close friend.'

Charles gulped nervously and said, 'anything else?'

Elizabeth looked at him, 'those are the only things that were really clear.'

Ron looked confused, 'what about me?'

Elizabeth checked Ron's sheets and made the necessary corrections and said, 'you really need to pay more attention in astronomy Ron and your numbers are out. But according to this, you're soon going to make a terrible mistake and the consequences will change your fate forever and will cost you something dear to you.'

Ron looked scared, 'any idea what the cost is and what the mistake will be?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, come on Ron, you should know by now that Divination is the most imprecise branch of magic in existence.'

Ron still looked scared, 'yeah, but every time you've seen something, it's tended to be the truth even if it didn't make sense at the time.'

While they had been working, the common room had been steadily emptying as the occupants had gone up to bed, Elizabeth looked around when she caught a whispered fragment of conversation.

'No, that sounds like we're accusing him, got to be careful.'

She caught sight of Fred and George, bent over a piece of parchment, which was an odd sight as she scarcely saw them working, George caught her eye and she smiled and turned away just as she noticed the portrait open and Hermione come in.

Hermione sat down and asked, 'nearly finished?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'yes, I had to correct their numbers and astronomy, but the predictions are there even if they don't make sense.'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, before she began talking about her elf rights campaign and her new political manifesto when Fred and George came over.

'We couldn't help overhearing.'

'So this is what you've been up to since you got back?'

'Tell us, Hermione, when did you decide to jump straight to conclusions?'

Hermione glared at them, 'you know how Diggory and Crouch treated Winky, and don't you remember Dobby? The Malfoys treated him like dirt, it's nothing more than slavery I tell you.'

George shook his head, 'two elves does not a truth represent. Have you ever been to the kitchens here?'

Hermione shook her head, 'I should hardly think we're allowed to.'

Fred grinned, 'actually there's no rule against it, anyway Forge and I have loads of times to nick food and we've met them, they reckon they've got the best job in the world. You try and force them to take clothes and money, and they'll hate you for it.'

Elizabeth added in, 'There's two at home, Dotsy and Sadie and we treat them really well. I don't think it's the same as muggle slavery, it's more a case of some wizards and witches mistreating them.'

Hermione fell quiet and Fred continued, 'tell you what Hermione, how about we show you the kitchens? Plus we know a few books that you ought to read.'

The suggestion seemed to Mollify Hermione and so later on that week after she had read the books the twins recommended, it was exactly what she did, coming back looking somewhat sheepish.

'Now I feel like a fool,' she told the others as they made their way towards Defence.

Jane smiled serenely, 'just take it as a lesson not to be so quick to judge next time.'

Hermione nodded as they made their way into the classroom where they found the paranoid ex auror clearing away the desks as he announced his intention to put the Imperius curse on them one by one.

Hermione protested but quickly fell silent, and so one by the each member of the class had the curse put on them, none seemed to be able to fight the curse noticeably or for long and they each performed extraordinary feats that they would never be able to do normally. Ron had to imitate a chicken, Fitzwilliam started doing star jumps, and Richard began reciting love poetry to a blushing Charlotte while Jane began singing opera music. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she suspected that Moody was enjoying this, but when he called her forward she stepped into the cleared area and heard the incantation.

'_Imperio.'_

She felt a pressure on her mind and a strange feeling as though an unnatural fog seemed to be trying to cloud her thoughts and began to hear a voice in her head repeatedly saying.

'Kiss the Weasley boy!'

She felt her face flush but focussed on the voice, as another seemed to emerge within her arguing against the order.

'No thank you, I like him as a friend but I can't see myself going out with Ron.'

'Kiss him now!'

Concentrating on the intrusion in her mind, Elizabeth pushed against it and soon felt the connection snap, her awareness of the world returning to normal. Moody seemed to have staggered backwards and fallen, but with a grunt got to his feet and said.

'Did you see that you lot? Did you watch her eyes? Potter threw it off and damn near tore me apart in the process, good job Potter, they'll have an impossible job of controlling you.'

They got out a short time later, most of the class still feeling the after effects of the curse.

'How'd you do it Lizzie?' asked Hermione.

Elizabeth looked around, 'when I heard the voice telling me what to do, I just pushed hard against it, my shields probable helped me resist.'

'Hermione looked astonished, 'you heard the voice? I just felt the emptiness and thought it'd be fun to start dancing.'

The workload seemed to increase in the lead up to the Triwizard tournament and every teacher seemed to be on edge as the day drew closer. The castle seemed to be undergoing a thorough cleaning and rumours about the tournament and the visiting schools were flying around like fireworks. The day soon came and just before six o clock that evening the entire student body was assembled outside in the grounds, the heads of house moving about and fussing over people's appearance.

At around six, a dark shape appeared in the sky and people began to guess at what it was.

'It's a Dragon!'

'It's a giant house.'

'No, it's superman!' said Elizabeth, much to the amusement of the muggleborns around her and the bewilderment of the magically raised.

A vast coach landed on the grounds and Elizabeth was astonished when a short time later an enormous woman at least the same size as Hagrid got out of it.

'_I've seen her before! In the crystal ball.'_

Dumbledore stepped forward and kissed the woman's hand and began an exchange welcoming her to Hogwarts, and Elizabeth watched as about a dozen student witches and wizards, all garbed in light blue uniforms got out of the coach.

After Dumbledore and Madam Maxime finished their conversation, she beckoned to her students and they followed after her, Elizabeth catching Fleur's eye and smiling as they made their way inside. Soon afterwards, a rumbling noise drew everyone's attention to the lake and Elizabeth watched as a ship slowly emerged from it , an anchor and a plank were dropped and people emerged from the ship, all dressed in thick furs, a tall man led the way and stopped when he reached Dumbledore and began a conversation, the two of them exchanging pleasantries. After they had finished, Karkaroff, like Madam Maxime before him, beckoned to his students and called to one in particular.

'Viktor, come along into the warmth, you don't mind do you Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold.'

As Viktor stepped forward, she didn't need Ron's hissing whisper to recognise the face, it was none other than Viktor Krum.


	9. Chapter 9

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thank you, we have our first votes in the poll to decide Ron's pairing fate and so far the vote is quite clear on who should be paired with our youngest Weasley brother. We now reach the beginnings of the Triwizard tournament, as always it's been highly gratifying to see the level of support I've been getting on this, but more is always welcome._

Chapter 9: ET tu Brutus?

'I can't believe this!' said an astonished Ron, 'Viktor Krum, here?'

Hermione frowned, 'for heaven's sake Ron, he's only a quidditch player.'

A lot of their fellow students were as shocked as Ron as they watched the duck footed Bulgarian seeker amongst the Durmstrang students. Fitzwilliam however seemed to have a different reaction to everyone else and was glaring daggers at him as he came closer, Krum merely nodded and kept going but smiled as he passed Elizabeth on his way into the hall. Elizabeth felt curious as they made their way inside and towards the Gryffindor table where she noticed the Beauxbatons students had taken seats.

Elizabeth sat next to Fleur and greeted her, 'Hi Fleur, how are you?'

Fleur smiled at her, Ron turned purple and started gurgling which made Fleur frown for a moment before she spoke.

'I'm well, so this is Hogwarts? I prefer Beauxbatons, but that's only because I was educated there, and prefer the climate and the food. Are all the boys here as weak minded as him?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, unless I'm not having as much of an effect?'

Fleur added, 'you wouldn't be, veela powers grow stronger as you grow older and that's for normal veela.'

Richard kicked Ron under the table which seemed to bring him around just as Dumbledore began.

'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly, guests, I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.'

A few of the Beauxbatons students were sniggering which made Hermione mad and she glared at them.

'No one is making you stay.'

Dumbledore continued, 'the tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home.'

So the feasting began, foreign looking dishes appearing amongst the food that Elizabeth normally saw at Hogwarts feasts, nobody spoke much while they attacked the first course but before the desert was brought in, Charles asked.

'Who are those extra chairs for?'

The question was soon answered when Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch entered the hall and sat down. Desert was soon served and eaten, Dumbledore standing up just as meal had finished, addressing the room again.

'The moment has come, the Triwizard tournament is about to start, I would like the say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket.'

Dumbledore introduced Crouch and Bagman to the students before he continued, 'Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions efforts.'

Filch brought in a jewel encrusted chest as Dumbledore continued explaining the procedure of the tasks and the role of the goblet of fire before he opened the chest and took out the goblet, which was filled to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore continued speaking about how to enter and how he would place an age line around the goblet before he finally dismissed the hall, Elizabeth and her friends bidding Fleur goodnight.

Fred's eyes were gleaming with mischief as they walked towards the common room, 'an age line, well that would be fooled by ageing potion, shouldn't it? Once your names in the goblet that's it, it can't tell how old you are.'

Hermione looked at him carefully and said, 'I still don't think it's a good idea, by the sounds of it nobody under seventeen will have a chance, we haven't learnt enough.'

George smiled, 'your loss, but what about you Lizzie? Will you try?'

Elizabeth laughed, 'no way, have you ever read about any of the past tournaments? What's happened to some of the champions? It sounds like a fancy way to kill myself to me, but knowing my luck I'd bet good money that someone will try and stick my name in anyway.'

Jane shuddered, 'don't even joke about that Lizzie.'

Charlotte wasn't amused either, 'not only would it be suicide, you'd have the whole school against you, it'd be like the whole heir of Slytherin business again.'

Ron wasn't listening and was looking around for Krum, much to Fitzwilliam's disgust, finally finding him amongst the Durmstrang students as Karkaroff led them back to their ship. Elizabeth and the others paused to let them through, only for Karkaroff to stare at her for a minute before Moody showed up and scared him off, Elizabeth feeling confused.

'_What was all that about? They've definitely got history.'_

The next morning, the students of Hogwarts rose unusually early all eager to learn who exactly was brave or stupid enough to put their names into the goblet. When Elizabeth and her friends got down to the entrance hall, they found a large crowd milling about watching the goblet which had been placed on the stool which first years sat on to be sorted. A golden circle, ten feet in diameter surrounded it and nobody seemed to be approaching it.

Elizabeth saw Georgiana amongst the crowd and asked her if anybody had put in their names.

'I saw all the Durmstrang students including him,' her eyes narrowed as if the word "him" drew a bad memory, Fitzwilliam hurrying to his sisters side and whispering in her ear which seemed to calm her down. Georgiana took a breath and continued,

'I haven't seen anybody from Hogwarts put their name in yet.'

Elizabeth looked around before saying, 'I'd have done it last night as I wouldn't want everyone watching me.'

Turning at a sudden noise, Elizabeth saw the twins and Lee Jordan come in, all cheering and working the crowd before Gorge whispered to her.

'We've done it your majesty, just took the potion, if any of us win we'll split the money.'

Hermione smiled and said in a bright sing song voice, 'this isn't going to work,'

Fred grinned, 'oh yeah, I'll bet one sickle that it will.'

Hermione smiled, 'alright, you're on.'

Fred shook her hand before after a count of three, both twins jumped over the line. For a moment, it looked like it had worked and Fred grinned triumphantly at Hermione. But a moment later there was a loud bang and both twins were hurled out of the circle and with a loud popping noise, both twins sprouted long white beards to a torrent of laughter and a triumphant.

'Ha-ha, pay up old man.'

The twins were laughing as well, but fell silent when Professor Dumbledore entered and told them to go see Madam Pomfrey, Fred passing Hermione her winnings as he left. Breakfast was dominated by rumours of who had or hadn't entered the tournament with Angelina Johnson soon joining them and telling them she had just entered.

'Better you than pretty boy Diggory,' said Seamus

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, 'come on he's not that bad, quite a nice boy actually we could do a lot worse than him. Think of someone like Warrington as champion?'

Dean grimaced, 'we wouldn't have any chance.'

After breakfast, the group headed for Hagrid's, watching The Beauxbatons students put their names in one by one when they reached the entrance hall. Richard knocked on Hagrid's door which opened a moment later.

'Bout time! Thought, you lot had forgotten where I live.'

'We've been busy Hagrid.' said an astonished Charlotte as they all beheld Hagrid dressed in his best hairy brown suit, Elizabeth noticed that he'd even tried to style his hair and couldn't believe her eyes as she had never seen him try that in the whole time she had known him.

Jane tried to change the subject, 'how are the Skrewts?'

Hagrid looked cheerful, 'really well, they're getting massive, almost three feet long, on'y problem is they've started killin each other.'

'Oh no,' said Hermione, but Lizzie saw the look in Hermione's eye which didn't seem to back up her words of distress. Hagrid made tea and they were soon immersed in discussion about the tournament, Hagrid refusing to tell them anything about the details of the tasks.

Hagrid was clearly exited as he went on, 'you just wait and see, them champions are going ter have their work cut out fer em. Never thought I'd live to see the Triwizard tournament played again.'

They had lunch with Hagrid and by the time the sun had gone down, they got ready to go back to the castle for the announcement of the champions.

'I'll come with you, just give me a sec.'

Elizabeth couldn't make out what he was doing, but soon enough a rather horrible scent reached her nostrils.

Coughing, Ron asked Hagrid what the smell was and he sheepishly asked, 'don't you like it?'

He was holding a large bottle and it suddenly clicked as Elizabeth asked, 'is that aftershave Hagrid?'

'Look,' whispered Richard as he gestured towards the Beauxbatons carriage, quickly getting to her feet, Elizabeth moved quietly to the window and watched Hagrid blush as he looked towards Madam Maxime and started speaking.

'_So it begins,' _thought Elizabeth as she heard Ron speak loudly from behind her.

'He fancies her! Well if they end up having children, they'd be setting a world record, any baby of theirs would weigh a ton.'

'Come on, let's go see who got picked,' urged Richard as he led them out of the cabin back up to the castle and into the candlelit great hall. They joined a now clean shaven pair of twins and Fred said,

'I hope its Angelina, I can't believe Dumbledore was that devious, the cunning old fox.'

Hermione smiled as the Halloween feast began around them, it seemed to take longer than usual as everyone was eager for it to end so that the names would be revealed. Finally after what seemed like an age, the tables were cleared and Dumbledore got up and began speaking.

'Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the champions names are called, I would ask them to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table and go through to the next chamber where you shall receive your first instructions.'

He extinguished the light from most the candles, casting the hall into almost total darkness, the goblet's flames now the brightest illumination with the exception of Elizabeth's starlight. The flames suddenly turned red and a piece of charred parchment was shot into the air, Dumbledore caught it and read out.

'The champion from Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum.'

To a torrent of applause and cheers, Viktor rose from his seat at the Slytherin table and walked up and into the chamber behind the staff table. A moment later, a second piece of parchment was soon launched into the air before Dumbledore read the name traced upon it.

'The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour.'

Elizabeth turned to Fleur and said, 'rather you than me, but good luck, you're going to need it.'

Fleur smiled and got up, walking over to the room Viktor had gone into, Elizabeth heard some of the Beauxbatons students break down and thought it somewhat selfish of them, but paid attention as another parchment was read out.

'The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory.'

A few Gryffindors were dismayed, but they were overruled by the roar from the next table as every student got up cheering themselves hoarse as Cedric got up and followed the others.

Once the noise level quietened down, Dumbledore began, 'excellent, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you can contribute in a very real…'

He never completed his sentence as another piece of parchment flew out of the goblet, Dumbledore seized it and read out the name.

'Elizabeth Potter.'

Elizabeth sat stunned unable to believe her ears, she whispered to those around her, 'but I never entered, you know that.'

There was a whispered conversation at the teachers table before Dumbledore called again.

'Lady Elizabeth Potter, Elizabeth! Up here if you please!'

Jane stood up and almost shoved Elizabeth out of her seat and whispered, 'this has got to be a mix up, don't worry it'll be fine.'

Slowly, Elizabeth walked up to the staff table, students craning their gazes to look at her, whispered conversations calling her a cheat breaking out like fires. Finally she got to the table and was beckoned into the room with the others, she stayed silent as Fleur asked.

'Elizabeth, do they want us back in the hall.'

The door opened behind her and Ludo Bagman came in and dragged Elizabeth forwards and cheerfully began.

'Extraordinary, gentlemen…. Lady, May I introduce, incredible as it seems our fourth Triwizard champion.'

Fleur questioned Bagman before he did his best to explain as the door opened again heralding the arrival of a large group of people, Elizabeth grateful to see Professor Snape as she felt like she needed a friendly face.

The adults began bickering about the situation before Dumbledore came towards Elizabeth and asked calmly,

'Did you put your name in the goblet of fire Elizabeth?'

'No, and I didn't ask anybody to put my name in either,' said Elizabeth defiantly

'Well of course she is lying,' said Madam Maxime

Anger flooded Elizabeth and she glared at the Beauxbatons headmistress and said, 'I'm telling you I didn't, and I don't appreciate being accused of lying.'

Madam Maxime ignored this and rounded on Dumbledore, 'Dumbledore must have made a mistake with the line.'

'It is possible,' said Dumbledore politely

Elizabeth feeling her temper growing even more, flames beginning to lick at the edge of her vision as the adults shot accusations of cheating at Dumbledore and lying at her, before she finally decided she'd had enough and drew her wand making several loud bangs to shut the adults up before she said.

'Enough! This is slander against me and this school, nothing more, nothing less. I can prove I didn't put my name in myself by several methods. Firstly, did anybody check that parchment? I'd bet that anybody who's seen my handwriting could easily prove it isn't mine, check any of my essays that I've submitted. Secondly, movements, how can any of you prove I was anywhere near that goblet long enough to put my name in? I have alibis for my movements for the whole time that wretched goblet's been on display and I think Madam Pomfrey would remember if I'd ended up in the hospital wing with a beard, Professor Dumbledore made no mistake as I watched two of my most loyal friends get thrown out of the circle and the charm take effect. Thirdly, the tournament calls for three champions, three, not four you idiots, It'd take some pretty powerful magic to trick that goblet to taking my name, magic I definitely don't know how to do, even if I probably have the raw power. Finally, who benefits? Who would actually benefit from me competing? Not me, and certainly not Hogwarts as I have three years less experience than Cedric and will be facing tasks designed to be hard even for seventh years, answer that question and you've got your real culprit.'

The adults were all stunned into silence before Professor McGonagall started clapping, this was taken up by several of the other Hogwarts Professors before Professor Snape laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and praised.

'Hear, hear, very well spoken indeed Elizabeth, you would make an excellent lawyer I think. Heaven help anybody who'd dare argue a case against you. In fact, take thirty points for probably the best legal rebuttal I have ever heard.'

Turning to the others he said, 'she's right on all points here, I brewed the potion Madam Pomfrey used to heal those who tried to trick the age line myself and went and saw all of them, Elizabeth was not among the victims and I'm sure testimony from any number of her housemates would place her away from the goblet the for almost the entire time it was alight barring the time during which the Weasley twins attempted to pass the line. Albus, the parchment if you please, I am familiar with Elizabeth's handwriting as it bears a close resemblance to her mothers and her aunts and I've marked enough of her potions essays.'

Dumbledore passed over the parchment and Professor Snape spent some time scrutinising it before he said, 'No, this is definitely not Elizabeth's hand, her lettering is far finer and more even than this.'

Moody growled out, 'and she's right about the cup too, It'd take an extremely powerful Confundus charm at least as the goblet is an exceptionally powerful magical artefact. A spell far beyond even a gifted fourth years capabilities. Whoever did this probably submitted Potters name under a fourth school to make sure she was selected.'

'Ingenious,' scoffed Karkaroff.

Dumbledore interrupted, 'the evidence is clear that Elizabeth did not enter of her own will, but the rules are clear that she must compete as best she can.'

Crouch stepped forward at Bagman's exited bidding and briefed them all on the details of the first task which was due in about three weeks, Elizabeth noticing for the first time that he looked quite ill. The gathering broke up, Crouch heading off despite an offer to stay and Fleur and Viktor were led away by their school heads.

Professor Dumbledore smiled down at Elizabeth and Cedric.

'Elizabeth, Cedric, I suggest you both return to your houses. I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are both waiting for your return to celebrate and make a great deal of mess and noise. Elizabeth, that was an exceptionally brave act you performed in standing up for yourself, I will make an announcement tomorrow that you have not entered willingly as I expect that a lot of people will believe that you cheated.'

He bade them goodnight and Cedric led the way through the deserted great hall, they paused at the entrance hall and Cedric said.

'Looks like I'll get my rematch after all.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'just not at quidditch.'

Cedric smiled and waved as the pair split up and Elizabeth made her way up to Gryffindor tower, lost in thought as to why somebody had put her name in the goblet. It made no sense logically to her that anybody would do it unless they had a plan that involved interfering with the tournament itself as she doubted that she could possibly win.

Before she realized where she was, Elizabeth found herself in front of the fat lady, who was not alone, her friend Violet was sharing her frame and looking at Elizabeth in interest.

Elizabeth didn't feel like answering their questions and opened the portrait hole, only to be met by an explosion of noise which made her clap her hands to her ears as about a dozen people grabbed her and hauled her through the portrait hole. The whole crowd were cheering and Fred began,

'How did you get past the line without getting a beard your majesty?'

Elizabeth sighed and said, 'I didn't, someone put my name in and I just had to argue my case in front of the entire judging panel.'

George looked shocked but still grinned, 'Even so, this is awesome and they ought to just engrave the trophy with your name on it now.'

Ron fought his way over looking disbelieving, 'how'd you pull this one off? Want some more fame do you?'

Elizabeth frowned, 'what are you talking about? I never put my name in, I already said this whole things mad.'

Ron didn't seem to believe her as the others came closer, 'Violet already told the whole house, Dumbledore's letting you enter, a thousand galleons prize money and no exams, come on you can tell us, you said last night that you'd have done it last night so nobody would see you.'

Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, she was sure Ron would believe her and was thankful a moment later when Charles spoke up trying to defuse the situation as the whole house had fallen silent listening to the argument.

'Calm down Ron, remember that Violet said that Lizzie had to convince everyone she didn't do it herself? Besides, why would she need the fame and money, you know she hates publicity and is already a society lady.'

Ron looked outraged and said, 'I knew you'd take her side, well I'm not going to fall for her devious wiles, she's using you all to feel better about herself.'

Charles actually looked angry, 'you fool, you're making a big mistake and don't you think she has enough on her plate right now, and that's the stuff we know about. You know what she is, who she answers to above all.'

Ron growled, 'which only makes her even more arrogant.' He swung a punch which hit Charles square on the jaw and sent him staggering backwards before Ron was stunned by an irate Charlotte.

'_I can't believe this, what has gotten into him? He's gone mad.'_

Hermione looked sadly at Ron as Fred and George dragged him up to the boy's dorm, while Elizabeth went over to Charles and asked.

'Are you alright? Thanks for sticking up for me like that?'

Charles smiled ruefully as he tested his jaw and said, 'I'll live, he didn't hit me that hard but I wasn't expecting he'd go that far, but I don't get it, what was he thinking?'

Jane came up to him and shook her head, 'I don't think he was thinking Charles, he was angry and upset, give him time to clear his head and maybe listen to whatever his brothers say and hopefully he'll come around. But you did your best and nobody will ever say any different.'

Elizabeth was sad as she thought of her friends betrayal and said, 'maybe, maybe not but Jane even if he does apologize I don't think he'll ever be quite the same again.'

Elizabeth sank onto the sofa next to Hermione who was close to tears.

'I'm so sorry Hermione, maybe if I'd given a magical oath, it might have stopped him.'

Hermione disagreed, 'no Lizzie don't apologize for him, he was culpable for this, not you and a magical oath is far too serious for something this petty. To be honest, I'm not sure what I've ever seen in him, he's gotten better than he was in first year thanks to you and he's a good friend most of the time but he's still too childish for anybody to take him seriously and now look what he's done.'

Richard came over and put a comforting arm around Hermione before he said, 'Ron's Ron, he's always been a bit immature, everyone knew that, and maybe he'll learn his lesson from this and become a better person.'

Hermione didn't say anything, but Fitzwilliam spoke up, 'Ron has been cast in shadow by being the youngest of six brothers, he has had to compete against them for what little attention he ever got from his family. He's never had much money either and that probably didn't help him, then he met you and you get far more recognition than he's ever had without trying and are an heiress as well.'

Elizabeth began, 'But I've lost practically my whole family, I'm only famous for surviving a murder attempt and I'd give away every last knut to have them back, at least he has his brothers and Ginny and his parents.'

Charlotte smiled sadly, 'we know that, but he doesn't. He takes his family as a given because he's always had them, betraying you like this shows just how immature he is. I hope Richard's right about him, I really do but you shouldn't try and change his mind. This is his lesson to learn.'

Fred and George came back downstairs and came over to them and Elizabeth asked,

'Has he changed his mind?'

George shook his head, 'no, we tried to get him to see reason but I don't think he was ready to listen. You shouldn't have to worry Charles, I don't think he went for you on purpose, probably just because you were sticking up for our queen here. Besides, we put a somnus charm on him, it should wear off tomorrow morning.'

Fred looked over at Hermione who still looked upset before he said, 'don't worry Hermione, he'll pull his head out of his rear end soon enough and when he does you can always introduce him to someone who can help him expand his mind a bit, you can do better than our ickle Ronneikins anyway.'

Hermione seemed to cheer up a little at this and was feeling better by the time she and the other girls got up to the dorm, Elizabeth still feeling uneasy as she imagined what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who's been putting this series on story alert, that's always a nice surprise, now we finally begin to face the tournament itself. Again, sorry about accents but since I don't really know how to write Viktor's properly I ended up cutting it. I'm borrowing dragon lore and the dragon language from Skyrim and some of the best Skyrim fics so fans of Skyrim and Skyrim fics will probably recognise a few ideas I'm borrowing, but if anybody knows a good lexicon of the dragon language PM me, I would appreciate it as it will become more important later on._

Chapter 10: Pride and Prejudice and Dragons

Elizabeth awoke the next morning still finding it hard to believe all that had happened, that somehow she had had been forced into one of the most dangerous competitions in the entire wizarding world and that Ron of all people didn't believe she hadn't entered of her own will. But it had, and now she was stuck as she knew the penalty for breaking the contract.

Getting up and getting ready, Elizabeth left the common room after a torrent of cheering from those who had finished their breakfast and ran into Parvati and Lavender, both of whom were looking curious as Parvati asked.

'So if it's true that you didn't put your name in, does anybody have any idea why somebody would?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'no, not really, Moody probably has his theories but everyone knows what he's like.'

Lavender and Parvati seemed to agree as the three of them made their way downstairs, but before they could enter the great hall, they found themselves face to face with Viktor Krum.

The Durmstrang champion smiled and came over to her and bowed over her hand, making Lavender and Parvati giggle before greeting her.

'Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, my name as you no doubt know is Viktor Krum.'

Elizabeth smiled and said, 'nice to meet you, I was watching the world cup final which was quite a match, I had no idea you were still at school.'

Viktor grinned, 'not many do, but quidditch has always been a talent of mine and since I have had to make my own way in the world, it has been my best opportunity.'

Elizabeth saw an opportunity to get an answer to a question which had been intriguing her and began, 'I noticed that the Longbottoms' don't like you, especially Fitzwilliam. Is there a reason for that?'

Viktor seemed remarkably eager to explain and said, 'I see you noticed last night that I thought it best not to linger near Lord Longbottom as the Longbottoms good opinion once lost is lost forever. For you see my father used to work for the Longbottoms for a long time, I even lived with them during the last stages of the war. But when his parents were killed by death eaters my father merely tried to claim what was rightfully ours but was refused and we were sent away.'

Elizabeth's eyes widened, '_That can't be right, surely Lady Augusta wouldn't do that, would she?'_

Fitzwilliam came into the entrance hall along with Jane and Hermione, Viktor bowed over her hand again before leaving, Elizabeth lost in thought as she followed them into the now fairly empty great hall for breakfast, Lavender and Parvati walking along to meet some of their friends and whispering to each other.

As Elizabeth sat down, Fitzwilliam began.

'I noticed Viktor Krum before, he wasn't accusing you of lying was he?'

Elizabeth replied, 'no, he was just introducing himself, he seems like a nice boy.'

Fitzwilliam sighed, 'he has the personality to easily make friends, but whether or not he can keep them is another matter.'

Hermione interrupted, 'never mind him, Lizzie you know what you're going to have to do now, don't you?'

'No, not really, start researching the tournament I suppose and try and think of a way to convince Ron I didn't enter myself.'

'No,' said Hermione, 'write to Amelia and Sirius, they'll both want to know about this and they're going to find out soon enough. Don't you think it'll be better coming from you? They might even have some ideas about what to do.'

Jane added, 'come on Lizzie, you know she's right, give Ron some time to get over his jealousy, he'll come around sooner or later.'

Elizabeth agreed and after breakfast penned them both letters before heading off to the owlery to post them, finding the room deserted she coaxed Hedwig down and tied the letters to her leg and watching Hedwig fly out of sight. Turning to leave the room, she was interrupted when the door opened and Viktor came in holding a letter, he caught sight of her and smiled,

'We meet again Lady Elizabeth, I hope you aren't feeling too overwhelmed by the tournament.'

Elizabeth thought of how to answer the question as she watched him post his owl before finally saying.

'To be honest, it hasn't really sunk in yet. I only just told my god parents what's happened, but what about you? Did you enter of your own free will or did Karkaroff push you into it?'

'Viktor seemed remarkably cheerful and said, 'Oh no, at Durmstrang we all had to apply for the chance to come here. I put my name down as a chance to be known for something other than quidditch. But what's happened to you, it isn't right, you shouldn't be forced into this.'

Elizabeth smiled, glad to have found another supporter and fell into step with Viktor as he left the owlery and when they reached a junction in the halls a short while later, Viktor said.

'I'm going this way, it was good to see you again, now I'm sure you won't like the sound of this, but be careful of Lord Longbottom. My family once trusted the Longbottoms and were betrayed in our darkest hour and banished. While I doubt you would suffer the same fate, be wary of him.'

Viktor left and Elizabeth made her way towards the Gryffindor tower, still lost in thought of her conversation with Viktor.

'_Would Fitzwilliam truly be capable of that? Lady Augusta doesn't seem the type to betray a trusted servant.'_

The pressure of being an unexpected champion finally began to show on the following Monday as Elizabeth began to face the rest of the school. While most of the student body were convinced by Professor Dumbledore's announcement that Elizabeth hadn't entered herself, most of Hufflepuff and a vocal group of Ravenclaws were quite angry with her when she attended lessons with them Henry drew her aside one morning after and told her.

'It isn't just that they think you entered yourself, in fact Susan and I have got a fair few convinced you didn't do it. No, they feel that you've stolen Cedric's and by extension Hufflepuffs' chance for glory as they all know you are far more powerful.'

Elizabeth huffed, feeling annoyed and said. 'I didn't want this, I like Cedric and consider him a good friend. If there was a way out of this tournament other than to compete I would take it, but I cannot, besides even if I am stronger he is still the more skilled of us as he has had more training.'

Henry smiled, 'I'll tell the others you said that, but I don't think it'll make much difference. But you really shouldn't worry, Susan told me about the heir of Slytherin business and how everyone who accused you ended up looking like fools when it was over.'

That cheered Elizabeth mildly as she faced the rest of the week, but her concerns weren't just related to the tournament, Fitzwilliam had become somewhat distant and seldom came near her as rumours began to spread of his families' ill treatment of Viktor Krum. But the worst of it finally came to a head one morning just before a Care of Magical Creature's lesson when an owl came for her bearing a bright red envelope.

Richard took one look and said, 'oh no, not good, definitely not good. Who could be this angry at you Lizzie?'

His answer was soon forthcoming as Elizabeth slit open the envelope and heard Lady Augusta's magically amplified voice yelling at her.

'ELIZABETH DOREA POTTER, HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE WORD OF A KRUM OVER MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOUR PARENTS WOULD DIE OF SHAME IF THEY COULD SEE THIS BETRAYAL OF OUR HOUSE AND THE SIGHT OF YOU CONSORTING WITH THAT NO GOOD SCOUNDREL. BUT THE WORST SLIGHT AGAINST US IS TO SPREAD THOSE VILE LIES HE HAS SPWED FORTH FROM THAT VILE FORKED TOUNGE BEHIND HIS TEETH. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU DO IT, BUT YOUR DUTY TO YOUR HOUSES HONOUR AND OURS AS OUR ALLY DEMANDS SATISFACTION.'

The letter ripped itself to pieces as many of the halls occupants began laughing at her before she stalked away towards Hagrid's hut, her ears ringing from the noise of the howler. The class didn't do much to improve her mood as Hagrid bade them to attach leads and collars to the Skrewts and take them for a walk. The class was horrified, but thankfully it put Malfoy off his taunting as Hagrid drew her away.

'So yer competin', Lizzie. School champion an all that.'

Elizabeth corrected, 'one of the champions, I didn't want this, look what's happened already.'

Hagrid looked anxious, 'No idea who put yeh in fer it?'

'No idea, I really wish I did know.'

Elizabeth and Hagrid watched the class being dragged about by exploding Skrewt ends before Hagrid asked.

'What did Lady Augusta send an owler for?'

Elizabeth sighed and looked sadly at Fitzwilliam who was determinedly not looking at her before she told Hagrid what had happened and when she'd finished he said.

Áh well, round ere the walls ave ears, everyone knows that.'

Elizabeth looked towards Lavender and realised what he'd meant and decided to have a word with her dorm mate later on.

So she did, later that evening when she found the Gryffindor gossip queen in the common room and sitting near her she began.

'Lavender, why did you go and spread what Viktor said all over the school? You do know that Lady Augusta sent me a howler for that don't you?'

Lavender didn't seem fazed, 'come on Lizzie, you were listening just as eagerly as me, I distinctly remember you paying particular attention to him, and why would you take the word of an old hag like Lady Augusta just like that?'

'I never said I did or didn't believe her, no one knows enough either way to realise who is telling the truth and who is lying. But you can't go shooting your mouth off just like that, look what's happened, now the Longbottoms probably all think I'm a traitor to an alliance that probably goes back centuries.'

Lavender still looked unrepentant, 'but if you snared Krum, think of the glory, the places you'd go and the people you'd meet. You've got those good looks for a reason Lizzie, and he's noticed them so use them to your advantage. I'd bet you could have him wrapped round your little finger by Christmas.'

Elizabeth left, knowing a lost cause when she saw one and so began a series of days that were among the worst she'd known as the mutterings among the more mutinous Hufflepuffs only seemed to get worse and she still had no answers from Amelia or Sirius. When she came to potions she found all the Slytherins wearing badges which read.

_Support Cedric Diggory_

_The Real Hogwarts Champion._

'Like them Potter?' said a smirking Pansy 'and this isn't all they do, watch this.'

Pansy pressed her badge with a finger and the message glowed green and changed, now reading.

_Potter is a stinking cheat_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, 'oh how clever, for an eight year old Pansy, so I smell do I? Well I can take a shower for that, there's no cure for being an inbred pug faced piece of crap though.'

Pansy drew her wand, 'filthy half breed, you will pay for your insolence.'

Elizabeth calmly drew hers and remarked, 'are you really so stupid Pansy? Because we both know what happened, last time.'

Pansy screamed, '_Densaugeo!'_

Elizabeth fired her curse just as she saw Pansy lift her wand and intoned, '_Bates Moccoss.'_

Elizabeth's orange jet hit Pansy's green one and both deflected, Pansy's striking Hermione in the face while Elizabeth's hit Draco in the chest.

There was an uproar just as Professor Snape arrived, he took one look at the scene, dispelled the flying green bats that were clawing at Draco's face and said.

'Enough, thirty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting, Malfoy, Granger get to the hospital wing, everyone else, get inside the classroom.'

Elizabeth found it hard to concentrate on Snape's lesson on antidotes so much so that Charlotte had to keep reminding her to pay attention, but she like the others was distracted by Collin Creevey knocking on the door.

Snape asked him what he wanted before Collin explained about the wand weighing.

Snape faced Elizabeth, 'very well, you heard him Elizabeth. Brew your antidote when you can and get a labelled sample along with your notes to me before my next class. By the way, I don't want to catch you duelling in the halls again otherwise I'll have to issue a detention.'

Elizabeth nodded and followed Collin out and up to a room where Ludo Bagman was speaking with a blonde witch dressed in violet. Fleur and Cedric were in conversation while Viktor was in a corner by himself.

Ludo looked up, 'ah, here she is, champion number four, in you come Lady Elizabeth. Nothing to worry about, just the wand weighing ceremony, the others will be here any moment.'

Ludo explained the procedure and introduced Rita Skeeter, Elizabeth finally laying eyes on the woman who was probably the most infamous reporter in Britain. Elizabeth suddenly had an idea and when Rita asked for a private word Elizabeth said.

'Yes, but on one condition, you report exactly what I say as I say it, no quick quotes quills, or I'll have you and the Prophet sued for libel, deal or no deal?'

Rita seemed to consider Elizabeth's offer before saying, 'deal.'

'Good, come on then.'

Elizabeth walked outside and quickly found an empty room and began.

'Fire away then Rita.'

Elizabeth returned to the room with the others, after telling her side of the story so far to Rita, explaining how she had been entered against her will and how she had been slandered and accused of spreading lies. Rita looked quite pleased by the end and promised publication as soon as possible. Dumbledore was waiting with a wizard Elizabeth had only seen once before, Ollivander the wand maker.

Ollivander bade Fleur to come up first and Elizabeth listened as Ollivander began.

'Hmm, interesting,' he twirled it carefully and saw the pink and gold sparks, 'Rosewood, nine and a half inches and containing….'

Fleur explained, 'a hair from the head of a veela, one of my grandmothers.'

Ollivander continued, 'A core I have never used personally, but still if it suits you.'

He used the wand to conjure flowers and gave them to Fleur along with her wand before he continued.

'Lady Potter, come here please.'

Elizabeth walked up to Ollivander and passed her wand to the old man and listened as he said.

'Aaah yes, how well do I remember this wand.'

Elizabeth remembered the day vividly when she walked into the shop and tried almost every wand before finally being chosen by the wand she now carried.

'Eleven inches, white oak and containing the feather of a phoenix and the tail hair of a very fine female Pegasus. Probably one of my finest creations, and one you have used to great effect.'

Ollivander used her wand to produce a fountain of wine before passing it back and saying, 'would you object if I asked for a private word afterwards?'

Elizabeth shook her head and watched as Ollivander examined Cedric's and Viktor's wands, both quickly being deemed satisfactory. Afterwards there was a photo shoot which took a while as Rita and the photographer seemed to disagree on the placing and Madam Maxime overshadowing most of the other subjects.

Elizabeth was then taken aside by Professor Dumbledore and Ollivander and led away to the headmaster's office, Fawkes flew from his perch and settled on Elizabeth's knee as she sat down. Stroking the bright red plumage she listened as Ollivander began,

'My lady, I noticed that when I examined your wand that the connection you share with your wand is somewhat lacking and the level of raw power being put through the wand is getting close to the limits it can safely manage.'

Elizabeth was surprised, 'what do you mean sir?'

Ollivander looked at her, 'as you know the wand choses the witch or wizard, but as they grow and develop as a magic user the wand learns with them. Becoming attuned to their magic and in many ways becoming an extension of the person who wields it. From what Albus has told me, you have changed considerably since you first entered this school and your powers are in the midst of a powerful process of evolution, becoming ever stronger and far more different to most witches of your age.'

Elizabeth stayed silent as Dumbledore asked, 'what do you suggest Leonard?'

Ollivander stayed silent for a time before he said, 'if you would allow Lady Elizabeth to visit my store, reforging the wand using a stronger wood and perhaps adding a new core would give the best result in channelling her strength and reducing the risk of a catastrophic burnout.'

Elizabeth was curious, 'burnout sir?'

Ollivander smiled, 'In rare cases, when a very powerful witch or wizard casts a spell and the wand is unable to handle the magical energy flowing through it, the wand can disintegrate. I believe the last case was Albus after the duel with Gellert Grindelwald, he conjured a very strong wave of fire to destroy a horde of inferi that Gellert had been using to try and distract him.'

Professor Dumbledore looked sad for a moment before he said, 'hmm, very well, I will grant you the leave next weekend to travel to Diagon alley, now I'm sure you're hungry after a long day's work. Leonard, there are a few more things we must discuss.'

Elizabeth smiled and left the office and headed downstairs for dinner where she found Charlotte waiting for her and as she dished them both up some food, Charlotte gave her a sealed envelope.

'Hedwig came back just after potions, and I had a word with Fitzwilliam, and he says he's sorry about the howler.'

Elizabeth felt happy that things were getting a little better and felt her spirits rise even more when she read the letter.

_Dear Lizzie_

_Forgive me for not replying sooner, but I have been rather buried with work of late and this mess with the Triwizard tournament has just added to it. I am truly sorry that you have been forced into this and let me promise you that I have got people looking into how this could have happened and who might be responsible. But now we come to the most important matter, getting you though this in one piece. Now while I'm not allowed to tell you directly what the tasks are, I will give you this hint. The tournament follows a set pattern in regards to the tasks, the first task always involves a dangerous magical creature, something big and flashy. You will not have to fight it, and usually the task involves getting past it and retrieving something which will be the clue to the second task. The second task involves a dangerous location and usually entails finding a missing artefact or a person and retrieving them in a set time limit. The final task is always to retrieve the cup itself and tends to be an obstacle course full of enchantments and dark creatures. The best weapon in your arsenal for the tasks is knowledge, figure out what the tasks directly involve well ahead of time and use it to come up with as many ideas on how to proceed as you can. Simple spells work just as well as complex ones if you know the key to the task, but above all, remember rule number one._

_Love always,_

_Amelia_

The letter continued on with Sirius's handwriting.

_Dearest Lizzie,_

_I couldn't believe my eyes when I read your last letter, I had a very strong urge to throttle Albus with his own beard, how could he have been so stupid as to let this happen. But it has happened and you need to know a few things, Amy's already explained the pattern to the tasks but there's another thing you should know, cheating in the tournament is as traditional as the tournament itself, so it's a fairly safe bet that Karkaroff and Maxime will both tell their champions what to expect as they both want to win. Another thing, be wary of Karkaroff, the man is or was a death eater, he sold out a whole lot of the others to save his own neck after the war and he's been teaching the dark arts to every student going through that school of his, so be wary of the Durmstrang champion as well. But while on the subject of him, what were you thinking young lady? I had Lady Augusta at my house and she was not amused at all when she got word from Neville about you betraying Fitzwilliam, she didn't tell me everything but from what she did explain, that boy is dangerous. I don't want to control who you associate with, but just try and be careful, for me and if anything else that so much as even raises an eyebrow happens, let me or Amy know as soon as. _

_Love, your affectionate dogfather,_

_Sirius._

Elizabeth finished reading and whispered into Charlotte's ear and Charlotte was just as astonished as Elizabeth felt and whispered back.

'Karkaroff, a death eater? I suppose it makes sense, but why are they saying to be careful of Viktor? Just because he's been educated at Durmstrang, it doesn't make him evil. But the tasks, what would be big and flashy enough?'

Elizabeth thought back to the day she left the burrow and Charlie bidding them goodbye,

'_I might be seeing you lot sooner than you think.'_

Elizabeth then remembered Ron in first year, '_Charlies in Romania studying dragons,'_

Elizabeth's eyes widened, '_Oh no! They wouldn't, would they?'_

Charlotte looked at Elizabeth's face, 'Lizzie, are you alright? You look terrified.'

Elizabeth whispered what she'd just figured out and Charlotte growled.

'Ach, Bagman that raving mad fool! He disnae know what he's doing, safer tournament? Dragons can wipe out whole cities, everyone knows the great fire of London was started by an angry dragon despite what the muggles were led to believe about the bakery explosion.'

The task drew closer, Elizabeth spending hour after hour in the library with Jane, Charlotte, Hermione, Charles and Richard studying dragons in an attempt to figure out a plan, Rita Skeeter had kept her word and when the Daily Prophet article about the tournament came out it included a section which contained Elizabeth's interview. It worked to the point where Elizabeth heard far fewer angry mutterings, though she still saw the odd _Support Cedric Diggory _badge about. She also got another letter soon after from Lady Augusta apologizing for the howler and listened one morning as a howler landed besides Ron's plate, Ron running into the hall to escape the laughter that followed as everyone listened to Mrs Weasley berating her son for his stupidity in abandoning Elizabeth. Elizabeth had also been to Ollivanders' where after a time the old man had blindfolded Elizabeth and placed a tray of raw wand cores before her and told her to pick out any that reacted to her, as she moved her hand she felt strong sensations from three objects and picked them out and when the blindfold was removed, Ollivander began.

'Very interesting, the phoenix feather from your original wand, the venom of a basilisk and the heartstring of a noble dragon. I wasn't sure what to expect, but these three cores were not it.'

'Noble dragon sir?'

Ollivander nodded, 'very few know of them, a legendary species far larger and more powerful than any dragon known today. But one day in the distant past they simply vanished, never to be seen again. Parts of noble dragons are exceptionally rare and wands made from them are among the strongest known to wizard kind.'

He repeated the selection process with blocks of wood and Elizabeth almost immediately felt her hand close on one which the old man spoke of as he removed the blindfold.

'I'm not sure where this wood came from to be honest, it's been in the shop as long as I've run it and I've never used it as every time I picked it up when I have been making wands I got the sense it was meant for a wand far beyond the ordinary.'

A few hours later, Ollivander came out of the back room passed her a rather short wand made of the pure white wood that she had selected. A diamond was embedded in the tip and Elizabeth could almost feel the magic pouring off the wand.'

Elizabeth waved the wand and saw a wave of blue energy pour forth from the tip as Ollivander smiled and said.

'Oh bravo, marvellous, you will do very well indeed with that wand, Albus told me what you are and I believe this will allow you to channel your powers far more effectively than ever before. The phoenix feather and the basilisk venom will channel the power running through your veins, while the dragon heartstring will adds its strength to combine the two elements. The diamond will focus the raw power and hone it to produce far more efficient magical spells. This wand I believe will be the most powerful I will ever make and none but you will ever have the ability to wield it.'

Elizabeth beamed, 'it's beautiful, a masterpiece, but how much is it?'

Ollivander waved her moneybag off, 'free of charge, I doubt those components would have worked for anybody else and you will be needing that wand before long as when the war breaks out, I suspect he who must not be named will attempt to claim the deathstick or build a wand capable of just as much devastation.'

Elizabeth shuddered at the thought as she used Ollivanders floo to get back to Hogwarts.

Fitzwilliam had stopped actively avoiding her, though rarely spoke to her as Elizabeth still felt the tension between them whenever Viktor was nearby or was mentioned as he often found her in the library, and was unsure what to do to repair the strain that the Durmstrang champion had caused.

There was a Hogsmeade visit about a week before the task and Elizabeth and her friends decided to go for some time off and after a time they made their way into the Three Broomsticks. The place was packed as always but Elizabeth finally found a table and sat down as Richard went off to buy drinks, coming back just as Elizabeth noticed Hagrid in the crowd with Professor Moody.

Elizabeth waved over at him and he came up to her and said

'Lizzie, meet me at midnight tonight at me hut, wear yeh cloak.'

He left and Charles asked.

'What was that about?'

Elizabeth sipped her tankard of butterbeer before she commented,

'I think I know, but I'm not certain.'

'Only one way to find out,' said Jane.

'I just hope I'm wrong,' added Elizabeth.

So later on that night, Elizabeth got out of bed and after making sure the coast was clear and that Lavender and Parvati were asleep, she opened the window and transformed into her phoenix form, picking up her invisibility cloak and flying out towards Hagrid's hut. Landing outside his door, she transformed and knocked on the door, Hagrid opening up after a moment and saying.

'You're ere, good, now I've got summat to show yeh, put yeh cloak on and keep quiet.'

Elizabeth did as he said and followed him as he led the way towards the Beauxbatons carriage, Elizabeth was a little annoyed as Hagrid picked up Madam Maxime and led the way seemingly on a romantic stroll, but as they passed the lake, Elizabeth froze in her tracks and almost gasped.

Dragons, four huge vicious fire breathing dragons were rearing up on their hind legs and firing massive bursts of flame as they roared loudly in anger, thirty odd wizards were working to try and control them. But as Elizabeth followed Hagrid closer something very odd happened when Elizabeth heard more roars coming from the dragons and she could actually make out words.

'_Dovahsos_?'

'_Briinah?'_

'_Rekdovah?'_

The dragon keepers had gone still in shock as the dragons as one dropped onto all fours and looked towards where Elizabeth was hidden beneath her cloak, heart pounding as she listened to the voices. Somehow she knew that the dragons were trying to speak to her, that they could sense her close by, but what they were saying she had no clue. The keepers stunned the dragons and Elizabeth saw Charlie come closer to Hagrid and Madam Maxime, a look of shock on his face. He asked Hagrid why he had brought Madam Maxime before he asked.

'Hagrid have you ever heard of anything like that?'

Hagrid shook his head, 'no never.'

Charlie seemed awed, 'it was almost as if they were trying to communicate with another dragon in the area, but that can't be right, can it? Dragons are really territorial but almost never fight each other, sometimes back at the reserve we see younger dragons communicating with the older ones and the younger always acts submissive but these are some of the most vicious dragons we have. Why they asked for nesting mothers I have no clue, but I'm really worried about what's going to happen once Lizzie faces this lot. I never had it in me to tell mum what's coming.'

Elizabeth smiled at him and deciding that Hagrid probably wouldn't miss her, she retreated a short distance before transforming into her phoenix form and flying back to the tower realising that she now had a chance and was determined to use it.


	11. Chapter 11

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: Now at last we come to a chapter I've been looking forward to writing since I finalised my plans for Elizabeth's powers and I hereby dedicate it to Opalbee who kindly sent me a recommendation for an online lexicon of the Skyrim dragon language. Here the first task begins and I hope you like my take on it and in a clear result on the poll, Luna Lovegood has won and will be introduced next chapter. In other news, disturbing reports are coming out of America about Barrack Obama planning on banning all fanfiction and related pastimes under an anti-piracy bill called SOPA 2014. To all my American readers, you might want to consider joining the online petition hosted on to stop this ridiculous nonsense because if this bill passes we'll all need to find a new site hosted somewhere other than America or build our own and that'll take way too long and nobodies making money off our hobby anyway, and it really helps those who want to write their own published works build their skills._

Chapter 11: The Even Chance

Elizabeth woke up on the Sunday morning after seeing the dragons determined to balance the scales as she now knew without a doubt that the only champion truly in the dark about what was coming was Cedric. Deciding that he deserved an even chance, Elizabeth waited until she saw Cedric finish his breakfast and then walked up to him, ignoring the few militant Hufflepuffs who were seated close to him and said.

'Cedric, a word? It's important.'

Cedric nodded and led her out into the entrance hall and then once Elizabeth was sure nobody was nearby, she began.

'Cedric, the first task is dragons, one for each of us.'

Elizabeth saw him swallow nervously before he said.

'Are you sure? How do you know?'

Elizabeth quickly began, 'I guessed what was coming after I got a letter from home which told me about the pattern the tasks follow and remembered listening to Charlie Weasley saying he was coming here. But I saw them last night with my own eyes, they're enormous.'

Cedric looked shocked, 'why are you telling me?'

Elizabeth felt determined, 'Madam Maxime knows and I think Karkaroff does too, and I've heard that cheating in the tournament is as traditional as the tournament itself, so I'd bet good money that Fleur and Viktor both know what's coming. The very least I can do is to give you an even chance, I could never forgive myself if you got killed and I knew I could have saved you.'

Cedric smiled, 'thanks Lizzie, I really owe you for this.'

He pulled her into a hug, but before he could do or say anything else another voice growled.

'Potter a word, Diggory off you go.'

Elizabeth drew away from Cedric and noticed Professor Moody, the grizzled man beckoning for her to follow him. Elizabeth followed and soon found herself in his office which was filled with a whole heap of strange objects that the Professor explained were used to detect untrustworthiness and dark wizards. A tall mirror showed Elizabeth the face of a young man, not entirely in focus but clear enough to see his straw coloured hair and prematurely aged features.

The ex auror settled into the chair behind his desk and said.

'So you found out about the dragons eh? Don't worry lass,' he said as Elizabeth's face began to look panicked, 'like you said cheatings as traditional as the tournament itself, I've been telling Albus that the whole time, but have you thought of what to do about the dragon?'

Elizabeth took a deep breath, 'fighting a dragon toe to toe is suicide, last night I saw that it took thirty wizards to overcome those dragons. From what I've read, I think my best option would be to distract the dragon and sneak past it somehow.'

Moody looked impressed, 'good reasoning there Potter, Albus always spoke highly of your skills and logic, and I can see he isn't mistaken. But the real trick here is to play to your strengths, you've got power in spades but what's the one thing that really sets you apart?'

Elizabeth said, 'quidditch?'

Moody growled, 'that's right, now while you can't bring a broom, you can use a wand.'

It clicked to Elizabeth what he was suggesting she should do and so she told Hermione Jane and Charlotte what he suggested after dinner that night, to Charlottes disgust.

'That's total blethers, surely he knows that dragons are flying creatures.'

Jane suggested, 'but the dragon would be chained down though, so it might work.'

Hermione looked thoughtful, 'I suppose you could use it as a backup plan, but I agree with Charlotte to be honest.'

Elizabeth had a brainwave and said, 'I think I'm getting an idea, the legends of dragons are very old and I doubt most of what people wrote is actually true. But there's always a few common threads in the stories, haven't you ever noticed? Their fascination for young women, hoards of treasure, arrogance, pride and a disdain for most humans. Plus I'm sure those dragons were trying to communicate with me.'

Charlotte looked thoughtful, 'are you suggesting that you're just going to ask for the egg? Would that work? You'd need a way to speak to the dragon for a start.'

'Dragons are closely related to snakes in a way, so they might speak parseltounge. But I don't think it's just what you say, it's how you say it. A phoenixes song can calm down most beings and you all know the saying that music soothes the savage beast.'

Hermione looked wide eyed, 'now I get it, Lizzie that's genius, since you're a phoenix animagus your voice has the same properties to an extent while you're in human form. So you could sing to it and calm it down and you could use magic to enchant an instrument to add some music, but can you sing?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'yes a little, I actually ended up in the choir back at primary school, mainly to escape Dudley and his friends but the teacher said I had talent. Since my voice was changed by my transformation it's sounded more attuned to nature and less human and so that just might work, but I'll try talking to the dragon first.'

Jane smiled, 'you'll still need an instrument to accompany you if you end up giving the dragon a recital.'

Charlotte smiled, ' just transfigure one, there's bound to be something you can transfigure and the library must have a book with the proper spell and then all you need to do is cast a charm to make it play music and that's fairly simple, I think Flitwick teaches that in fifth year.'

So Elizabeth spent the remaining time before the task practising her plans, finding a spell book called _The Magic of Music_ and practising the spells she found to transfigure inanimate objects into musical instruments and then charming them to play. The library also contained several songbooks and Elizabeth soon found herself drawn to several lullabies which she thought could be useful if she could channel enough of her phoenix powers through it.

In time the day of the task dawned and Elizabeth felt her nerves increasing as the time ticked closer. Professor McGonagall came over as Elizabeth finished her lunch and said.

'Potter, the champions have to come down to the grounds to get ready for the first task.'

The professor looked just as nervous as Elizabeth felt as she led Elizabeth down towards the enclosure where a tent had been erected. Turning to face Elizabeth she began,

'Now don't panic, we have wizards ready to handle the situation if it gets out of hand, just do your best and nobody will think the worst of you for it.'

Elizabeth swallowed and walked into the tent where she found Ludo Bagman in his old quidditch robes looking rather cheerful standing amongst the champions who all looked scared. He bade the champions to gather round and told them all to take a model from a bag he was holding and Elizabeth when her turn came picked out the model of the Hungarian horntail.

Ludo Bagman drew Elizabeth aside and asked.

'Feeling alright Lady Potter? Need anything? Got a plan worked out?'

Elizabeth looked defiant, 'I know what I've got planned thank you.'

Ludo Bagman left and soon Cedric was called out and what began was one of most anxious times of Elizabeth's life as she listened to the commentary and the noise of the crowd as Cedric did whatever he was doing. Eventually with a roar and a torrent of cheers, Cedric finished and the scores were shown to the crowd. Fleur was soon summoned and the agony began again as Elizabeth listened to what was going on, unable to see anything. Viktor was next and he seemed to go fairly well as Elizabeth heard no groans from the crowd though the dragon didn't seem to be enjoying what was going on judging by the noise it was making. Finally after a time the crowd silenced and Elizabeth heard the whistle, walking outside and feeling somewhat like a gladiator heading into the arena. At the other end of the enclosure sat the horntail, crouching low over her clutch of eggs, a glint of gold sticking out from among its granite coloured fellows.

The dragon looked her in in the eye and began to growl as Elizabeth came closer, stopping just outside of flame range. Elizabeth looked around and spotted the crowd, hundreds and hundreds of faces in a blur, all silent as the grave as they waited for her to cast her spell.

Elizabeth concentrated, just as she had been rehearsing for days as she had prepared for this moment, concentrating on the feeling of her aura and willing just enough of the change to alter her tone of voice. Hesitantly she began to speak to the dragon,

'Honourable dragon, one of the eggs you guard is not your own, allow me to remove it for you.'

The dragon locked eyes with her before it responded in the same language she had heard the night she first laid eyes on the dragons.

'Dovah sos, gestin zey nol daar krostaad!'

Vaguely Elizabeth heard Ludo Bagman say, 'what on earth is she doing? It looks like she's trying to reason with the dragon.'

Forgetting the fool in the commentator's box, Elizabeth spoke again.

'I'm sorry, I don't understand you.'

The dragon then shocked the entire audience as it began again.

'Hi dreh ni lost tinvaak do Dovah, my apologies young dov I should have realised.'

The crowd as one gasped, and Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, '_Dragons can speak English?'_

Elizabeth was awed, 'you, you speak our language?'

The dragon responded, 'Geh, long have the dov lived among the joor, the mortals both lahzey and the vonum, long enough to learn their speech, but few are the dov who believe the joor, worthy of holding tinvaak.'

Elizabeth was astounded, she merely wanted the egg but instead managed to discover that dragons were a sentient race and so she decided that she had better get the dragon released.

'I apologize for the way you and your kin have been treated, the wizards believe you little more than animals and brought you all here for sport, I will petition immediately to have you set free.'

'Joor pahlok, mortal arrogance has always been a reason while few dov have ever believed the joor worthy of our notice, but for now, release my kin and I from this kred, this game.'

Elizabeth slowly drew her wand and aimed carefully at the chains holding the dragon down and said in a nervous quaver.

'I will release you, hold still while I take off your chains.'

Elizabeth cast, '_Relashio'_

The chains came off and the dragon got up to a more comfortable sitting position and intoned.

'Pogaas pruz, much better young dov, now take this nissad, this fake from my nest and end this kras kred, this sick game.'

Trembling, Elizabeth slowly walked forward feeling a morbid sense of familiarity as she thought of the day she first met Buckbeak the hippogriff. The closer she walked to the dragon, the bigger it seemed to get until it finally towered over her as she reached out and picked up the egg before retreating slowly out of flame range. Turning to face the crowd she noticed that all of them were still shell shocked, none moving a muscle, no noise coming from even Ludo Bagman. Guessing she had probably done enough she angrily addressed the crowd.

'Are you not entertained? The dovah are a sentient race and you chain them down like wild animals, release the others this minute!'

That seemed to break the spell that had gripped the crowd as Ludo Bagman addressed the audience, his usual jovial commentary style gone in the shock.

'Our youngest champion has retrieved her egg in the fastest time recorded and has escaped unharmed. She has also just created world history in discovering the true nature of dragonkind.'

Turning to face Elizabeth, Bagman began, 'I'll send our best man to get those dragons freed at once and they will all be escorted back to Romania at the first opportunity.'

Turning to the dragon, Elizabeth asked, 'will these terms suffice? The ministry's going to have to change their laws now and in time they will seek to convene a meeting to draw up a formal charter of agreement between wizardkind and the dovah.'

The dragon still seemed annoyed in her tone but seemed to agree, 'Ful kos nii, though the dovah have long mistrusted the lahzey you dwell amongst, perhaps the time has come for us to unite.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'I thank you, but before I leave this place may I ask your name? And why I cannot understand your speech?'

The dragon seemed a lot less hostile now and began, 'My name is Yoldobrom and as for why you do not have the speech of the dovah young Vahdin do Zeydaan, even the most beautiful bird is born knowing nothing of its song.'

Elizabeth slowly walked away as the dragon keepers very cautiously approached Yoldobrom and was met by a stunned Professor McGonagall, a beaming Hagrid and a calculating Professor Moody.

'That was astonishing Potter, a true marvel of the age, your name will go down in history for this, oh I'm so proud of you and I know Amelia and Sirius are too.'

Moody was much less overawed, 'nice and simple does the trick Potter.'

Hagrid pulled her into a massive hug before he choked out, 'yeh did it Lizzie, yeh proved dragons aren't mindless monsters and against a horntail too, yeh know Charlies said that was the wors.'

Elizabeth finally broke loose and gasped, 'No problem, only catch is now everyone will probably start calling me the Dragon Lady.'

Professor McGonagall seemed to regain her composure, 'right first aid tent, come on this way Potter.'

'But I'm not hurt Professor.'

Professor McGonagall smiled, 'no, but it'll be a little while before they put up your scores and you can keep Diggory company while you're waiting, Madam Pomfrey already had to patch him up.'

So Elizabeth made her way into the tent where she found Cedric sitting on a bunk where Madam Pomfrey was attending to him, he didn't look to be badly hurt but one half of his face seemed to be covered in some sort of orange paste which looked to be mending burns.

He looked up and said jokingly.

'Nice work Lizzie, but how come you got the talkative dragon? That's not fair.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'The Dovah aren't happy with most wizards, and I can sort of see why to be honest. I don't think anybody except me could have done that and even I had trouble and that was really scary.'

Madam Pomfrey let Cedric go and he hurried off after waving goodbye and just as he left, two sheepish looking boys were led in by a determined set of Granger twins who looked worried sick.

Ron came up looking both scared and very sheepish as he began, 'Lizzie, whoever put your name in, I think they're trying to do you in. That was bloody madness out there and you'd have to be daft to have put your name in yourself.'

Elizabeth seemed serene as she said, 'aaah, so you caught on I see, better late than never I guess.'

Ron looked very embarrassed and muttered, 'sorry Lizzie.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'it's alright, forget it, but don't make a habit of it ok.'

Ron nodded, seemingly unable to speak and as he stepped aside, Jane pushed Fitzwilliam forward, he looked terrified as he began.

'Lizzie I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you. Viktor Krum can be a highly persuasive man and I thought when the rumours started spreading that he'd got you on his side. The real truth is a rather complicated and ugly story but it's one you need to know. As soon as we can find the time I'll talk, I'll tell you everything.'

Elizabeth felt a tears in her eyes and blinked before moving forward and pulling Fitzwilliam close and saying.

'I'm sorry too, I should've done more, or not listened to him or maybe if I'd hexed Lavender and Parvati this wouldn't've happened.'

Fitzwilliam quickly interrupted, 'enough Lizzie, you always have been fair and looked at both sides of an argument. Without the facts, you had as much right as everyone else to believe that scheming bastard, now come on, they must be ready by now.'

Gently, Fitzwilliam drew away and took Elizabeth's hand, leading her towards the enclosure after she picked up the golden egg, talking of the task as he went.

'There's no way you could possibly lose this now, Cedric was clever as he transfigured a rock on the ground. Turned it into a dog, I think his idea was to use the dog as a distraction and sneak past in the confusion and it kind of worked, only catch was he got burned in the process. Fleur, I think she had a similar idea to what Charlotte told me your first back up plan was. She used some sort of sleep spell on the dragon and then snuck past it, problem was the dragon snored and set her skirt on fire and she had to use her wand to put it out. Krum, he hit the dragon in the eyes with the conjunctivitis curse, only it went on a rampage and squashed half the real eggs.'

Elizabeth winced, 'That's terrible, I hope he lost points as after today that'd probably be considered murder.'

Fitzwilliam smiled as Elizabeth stopped in the enclosure, now that Yoldobrom was gone she could see the judges at the other end.

'It's marks out of ten from each one.' Said Fitzwilliam

Elizabeth watched the first judge, Madam Maxime flick her wand and saw a silver ribbon fly out of it and saw it form itself into the number ten, to a roar of applause.

'Hardly surprising there, I doubt she had much choice.'

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the next judge, Mr Crouch fire a number, another ten.

'Looking good, he was pretty harsh on the others.'

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman were next, both firing tens into the air as the crowd cheered louder than ever. Finally came Professor Karkaroff as the crowd booed when he shot a number six into the air, in fact the noise got so loud, he finally relented and fired a second number, an eight into the air.

'Sour bastard, he gave Krum ten and he murdered half the dragon eggs.'

But frankly Elizabeth didn't care about her score, she'd finished the task and lived and even better, she had Fitzwilliam and Ron back by her side which was worth far more than any judges score. Elizabeth met the rest of her friends and began walking up to the school only to run into Charlie Weasley who grinned.

'Way to go Lizzie you're in the lead, but you do know you just put me out of a job right?'

Elizabeth looked guilty for a second before Charlie burst out laughing, 'nah, I'm just yanking your wand, the amount of new dragon lore we'll have to study now just skyrocketed guaranteeing me a job for life. Now we're looking at a magical race at least as sophisticated as centaurs, maybe even more so as the dragons have their own language and magic from what Yoldobrom has just told us. I've got to run, I promised mum I'd send an owl as soon as the task ended and you came out of there. Oh yeah, one more thing, Bagman wants a word back in the champions tent.'

Elizabeth's friends waited outside while she stepped back into the tent, Ludo was back to his usual self as he gave the briefing for the second task. When that finished, Elizabeth turned to leave and as she exited the tent she found herself face to face with her godparents, both of whom were smiling proudly at her as they pulled her close.

Amelia was the first to begin.

'You always have had a flair for the dramatic Lizzie, and what you did today took a lot of guts, more than I'll ever have that's for sure. But it was marvellous in both planning and execution as well as a ground-breaking moment for all humanity, so well done dear you'll be a fine negotiator one of these days.'

Sirius was next as he spoke in awe, 'You know how the school motto is Drago Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus? That means never poke a sleeping dragon. I'll wonder if Albus will change it to never bait an angry dragon now. It'd fit better after today's effort, you even pranked Amos and Crouch to boot, so nice work Princess.'

Elizabeth laughed and said, 'That wasn't part of the plan, I just wanted to calm it down, but what do you mean I pranked Crouch and Amos?'

Amelia smiled, 'before today, dragons were classed as magical creatures and came under Amos Diggorys jurisdiction as head of department. Now thanks to you, we'll have to reclass them as sentient beings same as goblins, house elves and centaurs. You just made extra work for a few ministry departments today, a proper treaty and charter of rights will need to get drawn up and put before the wizenagmot.'

Elizabeth had more question, 'how long would that take?'

Amelia smiled, 'long enough, once we've got a proposal drawn up we'll need to take it to Romania once the dragons decide who they'll use as their negotiator at any sort of meeting. After that, it'll have to go before the wizenagmot to get passed into law same as any other piece of legislation. I'm not expecting a vote before the summer, so hopefully you'll be able to be there for the convocation, the dragons will probably want you as part of the negotiations as well so that would probably delay them until Easter at least.'

Elizabeth was astonished, 'wow, and all that from one conversation lasting around ten minutes.'

Amelia smiled, 'history that will be taught centuries later can be made in minutes, it doesn't matter what actually happened, more the effects of the decision that was made. You chose to speak to the dragon and now we've found another sentient race and have the rest of the time that humanity and dragons both exist to understand the consequences of your decision.'

Sirius grinned, 'never knew you were a philosopher Amy.'

Amelia groaned, 'sorry Lizzie, if you'll excuse me, I have a rather naughty dog to discipline.'

The pair of them left and Elizabeth smiled as it seemed the two of them were getting rather close to each other.

Fitzwilliam came to her and took her hand, the pair passing by a calculating Rita Skeeter and eventually finding an empty classroom.

After watching Fitzwilliam casting privacy wards, Elizabeth listened as he began.

'I'm not sure what Krum told you, but you deserve the truth. His father did work for my family as our estate steward and they did take shelter with us during the closing stages of the war. However what not many people know and none knew at the time is that Dimitri Krum was a double agent. He'd been passing information he'd been hearing from certain gatherings that were held at my family's manor onto death eaters and in the end he also stole and duplicated information on our wards which he also passed on.'

Elizabeth felt her eyes widen, 'so the Krum's are death eaters?'

Fitzwilliam shook his head, 'no, according to Aunt Augusta, snake face had loads of people outside his inner circle who did a whole lot of jobs like spying, money laundering, procurement of various illegal stuff and so on but didn't actually take part in raids. He'd often plant them amongst people being targeted to help lower their defences and put them off their guard. The dark mark itself wasn't always a foolproof way of identifying an eater either, as lots of people were given fake marks in order to spread confusion and to make them outcasts and some witches and wizards got the mark tattooed on themselves in order to intimidate others. So anyway my parents had a snake in our grass in the form of Dimitri, who ended up sabotaging the wards which led to a raid on our house about a month before your family got attacked. My parents were both killed protecting me and Georgie before the aurors came in response to the message my mum managed to get out. Dimitri got cut down in the crossfire and after everything settled down, Viktor's mum Natasha tried to claim a compensation payout as well as a bequest my father supposedly put in his will. Aunt Augusta wasn't having anything of it and ended up banishing them after giving them a modest payout to help them settle down on condition they never return.'

Elizabeth had been astonished as she listened but still had a question, 'but it sounds like Viktor had nothing to do with the original crime, what's he done personally that's so bad.'

Fitzwilliam smiled, 'You always have been like justice embodied, but to answer the question, years later, Viktor came back after his mum died and tried to claim what he thought he was rightfully entitled to, which was the bequest, which by the way doesn't exist. When Aunt Augusta tried to show him the door, he got violent and tried to attack Georgie, only she had a bout of accidental magic and blasted him into a wall and really badly damaged his legs.'

'So that's why he walks like a duck.'

Fitzwilliam nodded, 'yeah, Georgie was terrified when she saw him here and when I thought you'd taken his side, well…..'

Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes again.

Fitzwilliam pulled her close and whispered, 'no, come on Lizzie, no tears today, you just had a huge triumph and this was just a stupid misunderstanding because I didn't want to lay my families private actions open to the world. Now come on, Fred and George should have finished getting your party ready by now.'

Dovah sos, gestin zey nol daar krostaad: Dragonblood, release me from this undignified position

Hi dreh ni lost tinvaak do Dovah: You do not have the speech of a dragon

Vonum: Common

Lahzey: Mage

Geh: Yes

Vahdin do Zeydaan: Maiden of Justice

Ful kos nii: So be it


	12. Chapter 12

What a Difference One Chromosome Makes: Part 4

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Occasional bad language, action violence, fluff, spoilers for those who haven't read the books & slightly ooc main characters.

Standard Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and do not own any of the copyrights to any borrowed characters or locations used in this work and this is not written for profit. All other known characters and locations borrowed in this work belong to their respective copyright owners.

Summary: My take on the Fem Harry scenario with a few unique twists and a tribute to one of the greatest stories ever written.

_Authors Note: I'm happy my new plot twists were well received, it's always nice when I get reviews expressing good opinion on some of the ideas I'm using. Obama seems to have backed down on SOPA judging by the fact the website hasn't been shut down and because I haven't seen any more people putting up links to the petition which is a relief for everyone._

Chapter 12: Of Balls and Manipulative Witches

Fred and George's party was already going strong by the time Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam reached the common room which had been decorated with lots of banners while the tables were loaded with food and drink. Lee Jordan bade Elizabeth to open the egg and Elizabeth took it from him and gently prised it open, it was hollow and empty but was emitting a horrible screeching noise that hurt Elizabeth's ear drums. She quickly shut it and listened as those around her began guessing what the noise was.

'It was a banshee, maybe you'll have to get past one of those next Lizzie.' Guessed Seamus.

Neville, his face pale guessed at somebody being tortured before Elizabeth said.

'No, Amelia hinted that the second task involves a dangerous location and retrieving an item or a person and that this will tell me the details of the task, so logically it has to be a spoken language.'

Richard came up to her, 'but it makes no sense, whatever language it is, it isn't like parseltounge where you are either one or not, all the champions would need to be able to decipher it in order to do the task.'

Charles added, 'so you just need the right spell or conditions to turn that din into words you can understand.'

George grinned, 'well what are we waiting for? Bill taught me a spell once that he used to use when he started working for Gringotts.'

Hermione frowned, 'Lizzie's supposed to work it out for herself though.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'I was supposed to work out how to get past Yoldobrom by myself as well and anyway, Madam Maxime and Karkaroff will both cheat on this task as well.'

George cast a charm on the egg, '_Cicero Oriato.'_

Elizabeth opened the egg, but again it produced the same screeching noise before she shut it.

'It's no good George, I'll have to think of something else.' Said Elizabeth

There was a distraction at that point as Neville suddenly turned into a giant canary to a torrent of laughter and even he joined in once he moulted about a minute later.

'Oh sorry Neville,' said Fred, 'forgot it was the custard creams we put the hex on.'

That took everyone's minds off the second task and after a good party Elizabeth felt relaxed and fairly happy through the next few weeks even after Rita Skeeter brought out her article about the task which did indeed dub Elizabeth the Dragon Lady, which led to a certain amount of whispering as she wandered through the castle.

**Elizabeth Potter: The Dragon Lady?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Yesterday afternoon, the first task of the Triwizard tournament was held and while the three eldest champions used fairly standard magic that can be learned from basic spellbooks, our youngest contestant did not. Lady Elizabeth Potter entered the arena with the same fear that marred the faces of the other competitors but instead of using charms or transfiguration proceeded to engage her dragon, a Hungarian Horntail in conversation. But while the dragons had fought vigorously against the others, the dragon instead of attacking the young Potter heiress spoke to her and during the conversation repeatedly used the term "Dov" when referring to her, which seems to be the word dragons' use in their own language to describe themselves in the singular sense. This of course raises the question of what powers are being hidden by our youngest contestant and we at the Daily Prophet are curious to discover the truth as dragons are well known for their disdain of all humanity._

As winter began, the change in season brought freezing temperatures and strong winds to Hogwarts and Elizabeth began to occasionally have dreams revolving around dragons and sometimes woke up understanding words of the dragon language both in the spoken and written form which she began to record in a journal. Hagrid was still raising the Skrewts, much to Elizabeth and the rest of the classes' annoyance as the beasts had grown to six feet long and were harder to manage than ever, even if there were only ten of them left. They certainly didn't hibernate as they found one day when Hagrid bade the class to lead them into the pillow lined boxes he'd brought, only for the boxes to soon be destroyed and over half the class to stampede into his hut and barricade themselves in, just as Rita Skeeter arrived much to Elizabeth's suspicion as she had heard that she had been banned from the grounds by Professor Dumbledore. She arranged an interview with Hagrid about the Skrewts before quickly leaving, Charlotte whispering that Skeeter was likely to twist everything Hagrid said.

Later on that week, Elizabeth looked up as Professor McGonagall called for the class's attention, the lesson had already finished and the bell was due to ring any minute.

'The Yule ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity to socialise with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o clock on Christmas day and finish at midnight in the great hall.'

The professor paused while she looked around at the class before she continued. 'The Yule ball is of course a chance for all of us to, err let our hair down.'

Elizabeth heard Parvati and Lavender giggle at this before the Professor carried on, 'but this does NOT mean that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way.'

The bell rang and Professor McGonagall called for Elizabeth to stay behind and told her of the tradition of the champions and their partners opening the dancing. Elizabeth knew of the upcoming ball and this requirement was hardly a surprise to her but what was surprising to her, and annoying soon became clear as boy after boy came to ask her out. Within an hour of the Transfiguration lesson ending she had turned down two seventh year Ravenclaws including Roger Davies and also Viktor Krum who she made a point of hinting to that she knew the truth.

Elizabeth sat in the library a few days later with Susan, Jane, Hermione and Charlotte and asked in a huff.

'Honestly must they act like hungry animals? I don't think any of them would be asking me if I wasn't a champion or a veela.'

The other girls looked sympathetic and Jane said, 'you could always ask someone yourself? Who said the boys had to do the asking?'

Elizabeth was thoughtful, 'true that could be a solution.'

Charlotte was direct, 'but who? Who would you ask?'

Elizabeth knew who she would like to ask, but getting him to agree could be a challenge as he wasn't the best standing in the spotlight.

'William, but would he want to go?'

Susan smiled, 'I don't see why not? He enjoyed the ball back home Lizzie.'

Elizabeth knew the best way to defer the persistent boys would be to accept an offer but asked.

'The other thing is, what should I do if someone else we know asks me in the meantime? William isn't the only boy I could go with, but well….'

Hermione smiled knowingly, 'but you'd prefer him if given the choice, that could be awkward but you could always ask for time to think.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'ok, but dates, have any of you been asked?'

Jane smiled, 'Charles asked me not long after class.'

Susan beamed, 'Henry was an absolute gentleman, and he didn't waste time either.'

Hermione looked mischievous, 'I'm not telling, but he's probably the last person you'd expect and no it isn't Malfoy or Krum, I wouldn't let either of them anywhere near me.'

Elizabeth looked towards Charlotte, who seemed hesitant before saying, 'Richard asked me and I wasn't expecting it.'

Susan smiled, 'good choice, my brother can be a bit of a prat sometimes, but he's loveable despite that.'

Life was good as Christmas drew closer, almost no one was wearing the _Support Cedric Diggory _badges anymore and no story about Hagrid had shown up in the Daily Prophet as he explained during their last Care of Magical Creatures when thankfully Hagrid had finally stopped the class's direct handling of the Skrewts.

'She wasn't all that interested in magical creatures ter tell yeh the truth, she jus wanted to talk about you. So I told her all about you, not that she was too interested in what I was saying.'

'Because you're one of Lizzie's strongest supporters,' said Richard, 'she wants to start digging dirt on our Dragon Lady and you weren't giving her any.'

'You coming to this ball on Christmas Hagrid?' asked Ron.

'Thought I might, yeah,' said Hagrid, 'should be a good do I reckon. You'll be openin the dancing won't yeh Lizzie, who yeh going with?'

'No one yet, all the boys who've asked me only did because I'm a champion.' Elizabeth huffed, and thankfully Hagrid didn't pursue the topic.

Rumours began flying everywhere as the last days of term passed though most were completely ridiculous to Elizabeth. Most of the teachers were winding down on their classes though some like McGonagall and Snape were keeping them working until the last day. It was for this reason that Elizabeth was walking back from the library one evening after spending some time doing research both for her homework and on languages that were inaudible to humans, the egg still refusing to give up its secrets. She saw Cedric coming and smiled as he came up to her, a determined look on his face as he asked for a word.

'Lizzie I was hoping to run into you, have you worked out your egg yet?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'I've tried every translation spell I could find and I know I was doing them right because I could understand the Durmstrang students who were working nearby, so it's definitely not a human language but it still keeps wailing.'

Cedric kept going, 'take a bath with it, the water, it does something to it if you open it underwater, Moody just put me onto it today. Tell you what, use the prefects bathroom, the passwords pine fresh.'

Elizabeth felt confused, '_What's Moody doing? He didn't help Cedric last time, unless he somehow knew that Cedric would tell me.'_

Facing Cedric she said, 'thanks Cedric, but why?'

Elizabeth noticed a blush on Cedric's cheek as he said, 'you saved my life on the first task so I figured I owed you a favour or two.' He paused and then asked, 'say Lizzie, would you come to the ball with me?'

Elizabeth blushed, '_Oh no, of all the people to ask me. I can't say no just like that, he's actually a nice boy unlike most of them and he really is handsome.'_

Elizabeth replied carefully, 'Can I have a day or two to think about it?'

Cedric smiled, 'sure, no problem.'

He left, leaving Elizabeth lost in thought for a moment before she made her way back to the common room. There she found her friends sitting around and when she sat down Charles asked.

'Lizzie, what's going on, your face is red?'

Elizabeth simply said, 'Cedric just asked me to the ball.'

Jane came and joined her, 'oh Lizzie that's great, he's a good man, did you say yes?'

Elizabeth looked towards Fitzwilliam who was busy writing an essay for Professor Snape before she said.

'I didn't say yes or no, I asked to think about it for a day or two. He's really nice and he's always been a perfect gentleman but…..'

Jane squeezed her shoulder, 'I know Lizzie, but surely he'll ask as well.'

Charles looked confused until he saw where Jane and Elizabeth were looking and he said, 'aaah, I see, he isn't much of a dancer. I remember that ball at Malfoy manor, Pansy pretty much glued herself to his side most of the night and wouldn't be quiet. Then he had Caro doing the same for the rest.'

Charlotte said, 'only one thing for it Lizzie, ask him about the ball, see what he thinks.'

Elizabeth got up and walked over to Fitzwilliam and sat down as he looked up from his essay on common antidotes, he quietly asked.

'Any luck on the egg?'

Elizabeth said, 'Cedric put me onto a tip on how to solve it, said he wanted to repay me for saving him with the dragons, I'll take care of it when I can.'

Fitzwilliam smiled, 'that's very decent of him.'

Elizabeth tried a more direct hint, 'the ball, are you looking forward to it?'

Fitzwilliam frowned, 'not really, Krum's going to be there as well as a lot of other lecherous swine. Plus this idea of taking one girl, that's a bit much, I prefer using dance cards to be honest.'

Elizabeth felt sympathetic, 'I doubt he'll do much harm with the professors watching, but surely if you go with someone you can trust, they won't mind if they share you a few times.'

Fitzwilliam face turned sad, 'Lizzie, I'm really sorry but just after class the other day Caroline cornered me, pureblood etiquette meant that I couldn't turn her down for no reason as I'd be snubbing Charles' family and he'd be obliged to challenge me to a duel. I told her I wanted to go with you but she insisted I take her though she did agree on a compromise that I didn't have to stay with her all night, so if you can, save me a song or two.'

Elizabeth internally seethed before she growled loudly, 'Vir yin rek kuz dii unadaan.'

Fitzwilliam looked scared as did the others in earshot for a moment before Elizabeth smiled ruefully, 'sorry William, it isn't your fault but how dare Caroline trap you like this.'

He relaxed and squeezed her hand, 'don't worry Lizzie, I don't like this either and I can't believe she'd stoop so low as to resort to this, is there anyone else you can go with?'

'Cedric asked me on the way back here, I asked for a day or two to think about it but I guess I'll tell him yes tomorrow.'

'He's a good man and he'll treat you as you deserve.'

Ron came up and asked, 'what's going on? You two don't look too happy.'

Elizabeth tried to stay calm as she told Ron what had happened before he winced, 'bloody hell no wonder she's a Slytherin, but you're lucky Diggory wants to go with you.'

Elizabeth was surprised, 'I thought you didn't like him because of the last quidditch match.'

Ron looked a bit sheepish, 'yeah well, after the whole business with you getting picked as a champion and us not talking, I ran into a girl I know from back home who told me a few things.'

Elizabeth paid close attention as Ron went on, 'She had me convinced on a whole load of stuff including you not entering yourself, but said that I ought to give you some space until after the task. I actually ended up asking her to the ball yesterday, even if she's a bit weird sometimes she did help me and she's pretty nice, not bad looking either.'

Elizabeth was amazed, '_Who's this and what's he done with Ron?'_

'I thought you liked Hermione.'

Ron was remorseful, 'I did, I still do in a way, but I think I totally screwed up my chances with her when I didn't believe you straight away. Remember those prediction you made for me and Charles? I think I know what they meant, and they both came true that day. Besides, now I think about it I don't think it would have worked out between us, we argue way too much.'

Elizabeth smiled, 'she always says that you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, so I think I can safely say you've graduated to a tablespoon, maybe you'll even make it to a soup spoon depending on how good you are to this girl of yours at the ball.'

Ron burst out laughing and said, 'that's our Mione alright, but I'll get that promotion for sure and I'll be up to soup ladle by this time next year.'

Elizabeth felt a lot calmer at this and next day, she sought out Cedric and walked up to him.

'Cedric, I've made up my mind and I'd love to go with you.'

Cedric grinned, 'great, thanks Lizzie, I'll pick you up in the entrance hall then at about quarter to eight, see you there.'

Elizabeth smiled at him as he walked off and was glad that she finally had someone to go with. Snow began to fall in the week leading up to Christmas and Elizabeth began to feel as cheerful as everyone else, especially after she remembered the box of tricks Fred and George gave her for her birthday and snuck a few of the joke sweets onto the Slytherin table close to Caroline's seat during dessert one night and had to fight very hard to keep from laughing along with the others as she and Crabbe and Goyle suddenly began choking on foot long purple slimy things protruding from their mouths which seemed to be their own tongues.

Fred leaned across to whisper in her ear.

'Ah my Queen, so you remembered the box of tricks that we sent you, nice work on this, a little free marketing is always a good thing. What did she do to annoy you so much?'

Elizabeth had a somewhat predatory look as she caught eyes with Caroline as she and Crabbe and Goyle fled the room, before she faced Fred and said. 'Rek kast dii unadaan midrak ok fen, she interfered and forced William to go to the ball with her when he wanted to ask me.'

Fred shivered, 'remind me never to piss you off, you can get downright nasty when you get mad.'

Elizabeth nodded before going back to her meal, afterwards she went upstairs and for the rest of the week she tried not to think too much of the upcoming task. Christmas day soon dawned and Elizabeth was jolted awake much sooner than she would have liked when Hermione and Jane got up far too early for Elizabeth's taste and woke her and Charlotte before they began exchanging gifts and unwrapping those from the piles at the end of their beds. After getting ready for the day, Elizabeth and the other girls met up with the boys and went down for breakfast before returning to the tower where the whole house was sitting around enjoying their presents. Everyone spent the afternoon having a massive snowball fight in the grounds before Hermione whispered to Elizabeth that they should probably go get ready for the ball.

Following Hermione, Jane and Charlotte upstairs, Elizabeth spent the next few hours carefully getting ready for the ball with the others feeling quite pleased with her appearance when she finally finished her preparations. The others all looked quite well dressed as well, Jane looking very pretty in pale lavender, Hermione's usually bushy hair now looking sleek and shiny and her periwinkle blue robe flattered her, while Charlotte looked very dignified in a wine red coloured gown. Elizabeth checked her watch and figured she had best get a move on to find Cedric and said to the others.

'I should get a move on, I don't want to miss him in the crowd.'

The others bade her good luck and Elizabeth hurried downstairs, passing through the common room which looked much more crowded than usual with so many people in different colours. She spotted the boys waiting in the crowd, all looking at her in shock, and all looking very handsome in their dress robes and said,

'They'll be a few more minutes, I'd best be off to find Cedric.'

'Good luck,' said Richard.

'Let us know if he does anything he shouldn't and we'll make him wish he'd never been born.' Said George.

Elizabeth waved as she pushed open the portrait and left the common room, making her way down to the entrance hall which was also packed and full of people, with people looking for their partners edging through the crowd. Thankfully Elizabeth didn't need to look far for Cedric as he was much taller than a lot of the others and looked quite handsome in robes of a dark blue. He smiled as he spotted her and said,

'Wow Lizzie, you look beautiful, is that circlet new?'

Elizabeth smiled, a hint of pink on her cheeks and in her light, 'yes I got it this morning from my godparents, I must send them a letter tomorrow to thank them for it.'

The piece in question was made of gold and was patterned to resemble a dragon in flight with sapphires for eyes.

Elizabeth stood and spoke with Cedric as more and more people arrived, a few of the pairings highly surprising to Elizabeth such as Ron arriving with a younger Ravenclaw who Elizabeth remembered from the start of the year and especially when Hermione arrived a few minutes later on the arm of none other than Fred Weasley.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped as she said to Hermione, 'so this is who you meant by the last person I'd expect, you sneak.'

Hermione giggled, 'come on Lizzie Fred's alright, I trust him a lot more than a lot of other people here and he was nice to me after you and Ron had your disagreement.'

Fred grinned, 'what she said, besides somebody needs to lighten Hermione up so I figured why not me.'

Cedric looked confused, 'I heard you and your brother were both trying to woo the flying lionesses.'

Fred turned to Cedric, 'George asked Katie and Lee's going with Angie and Alicia's been going out with Wood for ages.'

Professor McGonagall called the champions to her and told them to wait in line while the other students went into the hall before they would enter in procession. Fleur was accompanied by Roger Davies who looked to be utterly ensnared by the French veela as Elizabeth greeted her, while Viktor as accompanied by a smirking Lavender Brown who whispered.

'I told you, you could have had him wrapped around your finger by Christmas, too late now Lizzie, he's mine.'

Elizabeth frowned, 'you're playing with fire Lavender, and if you're not careful you'll be burnt, dreh ni saag hi lost ni fun.'

The doors were thrown open and the rest of the school went in, many girls shooting daggers at Elizabeth and Lavender. Finally they were bade to move in and Elizabeth walked forward, determined not to let Viktor Krum nor Lavender or the fan girls spoil her night as she held Cedric's arm and they made their way to the top table where the judging panel were sitting and stopped before Professor Dumbledore. Elizabeth was guided into a seat next to Percy Weasley who was supposedly filling in for an absent Mr Crouch. Elizabeth found Percy boring as usual but picked up a few points of interest from him.

The meal was as good as any she had eaten at Hogwarts, though the conversation was more the high point, Cedric was quite keen to talk as he asked her more about herself.

'So Lizzie, figured out what you'll do now people seem to think you've become some sort of human dragon?'

Elizabeth smiled, 'that's a mystery that will take years to solve as I've barely begun to scratch the surface on the language and there's so much more that needs to be known before I could figure out how best to utilise my gifts. It isn't just a case of me suddenly developing new powers, the creator clearly has some sort of divine purpose for bestowing these powers on me and accelerating the process of my learning them. But what that is, I'm not sure.'

Cedric smiled, 'you'll figure it out.'

Dumbledore stood up and bade the students to do the same as he conjured a stage where some musical instruments were standing. The band trooped on stage and Cedric asked,

'May I have this dance?'

Elizabeth smiled and took his arm as they made their way onto the dance floor. Cedric was as good a dancer as Elizabeth remembered as the song began. Elizabeth noticed that soon more couples were joining in, Ron among them as he danced with a familiar blonde Ravenclaw dressed in silver. The champions soon were no longer the centre of attention, though as Cedric swept her around the floor many a couple were watching enviously.

Mad Eye Moody was dancing nearby with a scared looking Professor Sinistra and as Elizabeth and Cedric went past, Elizabeth asked Cedric.

'Have you ever wondered if there was something funny about him? He's been acting rather odd lately don't you think?'

Cedric laughed, 'don't worry, he's always been a bit strange, but yeah I know what you mean. I mean, he never goes anywhere without that hip flask and whatever it is he's got in it really smells bad and it isn't booze, we all know what that smells like with those horses.'

The song ended and the next few numbers were far too fast for the two of them to speak to each other, but after a while Cedric said.

'Bit stuffy in here, let's go grab a drink and find somewhere to cool off.'

Elizabeth nodded and followed Cedric off the dance floor which was fast becoming rather hazardous as Elizabeth noticed Hagrid and Madam Maxime taking up a fair amount of space, students eyeing the pair nervously. Cedric led the way to a table where Hermione, Jane and Charlotte were sitting, all of them pink in the face from dancing. Cedric disappeared to collect butterbeer and Hermione smiled.

'Quite the dancer isn't he? You looked like you were enjoying yourself.'

'Oh he's been great, couldn't have done much better for a partner.'

'Oh no, what are they doing?'

Elizabeth looked up to see Fred and George trying to waylay Ludo Bagman after he had finished dancing with Professor McGonagall, he shook them off fairly quickly before the twins quickly joined them as did Cedric Charles and Richard, all bearing bottles of butterbeer which they passed around.

Hermione looked confused, 'what was that all about?'

Fred looked conflicted but finally said, 'Business my dear observant bookworm, business. We just wanted to clear something up with him regarding a few ministry laws on trade and he's more fun than our dear brother.'

That seemed to mollify Hermione as she blushed and said, 'oh I see, Percy is a bit uptight sometimes isn't he.'

George grinned, 'that's right.'

Elizabeth took a sip of her dink and felt that the twins weren't telling the whole truth but figured whatever was going on probably wasn't her business to interfere with. One by one the girls began to quit the table to return to the dance floor and just as Elizabeth got up to follow Cedric, Viktor Krum showed up, minus Lavender and began.

'Come on Potter, how about a dance? I can show you what a real man can do.'

Elizabeth glared, 'not even if you were the last man on this planet Krum, now go away.'

Krum didn't seem to want to take no for an answer and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, his fingers making her feel unclean as they ran up her bare flesh as his other arm moved to her waist.

Cedric stepped in, 'I believe Lady Potter said no Krum, now go away before you disgrace yourself and your school further.'

Krum leered, 'like hell I will you poncy glittering twit, I saw the chit first.'

Before Elizabeth could do anything, Cedric punched Viktor in the face and sent the duck footed champion sprawling before he said calmly.

'Come on Lizzie, let's go get some fresh air.'

Elizabeth followed him feeling surprised at his actions but quite grateful as he led her out through the entrance hall and into the rose gardens lit by fairly lights where here and there Elizabeth could make out the odd couple hidden from view behind pillars and bushes as they walked and smiled as she noticed Susan and Henry close by, the pair of them clearly lost in the moment. Just as Cedric began fuming about Viktor, Elizabeth drew him into an empty clump of bushes, put a finger to his lips and whispered,

'Listen.'

Professors Snape and Karkaroff were close by and seemed to be in serious conclave.

'…..don't see what the fuss is about Igor.'

'Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!'

Elizabeth removed her finger and saw the look of curiosity on Cedric's face as they listened, 'It's been getting clearer and clearer for months, I am becoming seriously concerned, and I can't deny it.'

Snape sounded much firmer, 'then flee, I will make your excuses. I however am remaining at Hogwarts.'

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner, Karkaroff quickly fleeing and Snape sighing when he caught sight of Elizabeth and Cedric and beckoning them out of the bush.

'Diggory, I had better not hear that you have been doing anything inappropriate, otherwise they'll never find the pieces.'

Cedric gulped, 'no sir.'

Elizabeth sighed, 'he has been nothing but a gentleman all night sir, though Viktor Krum certainly hasn't been, Cedric had to hit him when I told him no and he wouldn't remove his hands.'

Snape growled, 'he'll wish he'd never been born, twenty points to Hufflepuff Diggory'.

Turning to Elizabeth he became much sadder as he began, 'I don't know how much you heard, but I promise I'll tell you everything when I can, suffice to say it's a long and terrible story but one you must know as you are a key part of it.'

Snape left and Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, 'what was all that about?'

Cedric seemed just as shocked, 'I don't know, I'm just glad to still be alive, I thought I was a dead man when he caught us.'

Elizabeth giggled as they continued along, soon finding Hagrid and Madam Maxime and overhearing another conversation which revealed that Hagrid was actually half giant, not that was much of a revelation as Cedric commented.

'The man's enormous and he's so strong it isn't funny. I once saw him lift one of those giant pumpkins he grows for the Halloween feast, the thing was massive and he picked it up like it was nothing.'

Feeling refreshed, Elizabeth and Cedric went back to the ball, dancing a few more songs before switching partners for the last few, Elizabeth finally managing to snatch Fitzwilliam from Caroline's clutches and dancing the last songs with him, quickly filling him in on what she had overheard and what had happened, much to his astonishment.

The ball finished at midnight, much to the disappointment of the students who wished it could go on for longer, Cedric walked her out and Elizabeth began bidding him farewell at the top of the stairs that led towards the Hufflepuff common room.

'Thanks Cedric, I had a great time, even the bit where you punched Krum was good.'

Cedric laughed, 'you're welcome Lizzie, see you around and good luck with the egg.'

Cedric pulled her into a hug, Elizabeth reaching up to kiss his cheek before he released her, and as she walked up towards the common room, Elizabeth began to wonder what was going on with Karkaroff and Professor Snape, and what Moody had to do with it.

Vir yin rek kuz dii unadaan: How dare she claim my chosen

Rek kast dii unadaan midrak ok fen: She trapped my chosen against his will

Dreh ni saag hi lost ni fun: Do not say you were not told.


End file.
